Through the Oddest Circumstance
by Takari-san
Summary: Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Kouyako, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Ryo OC, Ken OC (crossover, medieval) Matt and the others go on adventures and love blooms for each of them (Chapter 16 - Wings of an Angel up!)
1. Prologue

****

Through the Oddest Circumstance

Prologue and Character Info

Takari-san: Hello everyone… I made a new story! Yeah yeah… I know… I'm not yet done with Friendship Bracelets and School life… but still I got the idea fresh in my mind so I wrote it… I'm in a complete writer's block with School Life anyway… so this a medieval fic, a crossover of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers and maybe even Frontier… I'm not yet sure… So here are their character info before you begin reading…

Main Characters:

Yamato "Matt" Ishida

Age: 20

Weapon: Elements Sword

Bio: Matt was a son of a well-known knight family, but his parents were killed when he was six and a thief who was passing by adopted him and his brother. He studied his sword techniques with his new father and became a thief himself and also swore revenge to those who killed his real parents.

Mimi Tachikawa

Age: 19

Weapon: none

Bio: Mimi's a princess whose mother died giving birth to her so her father re-married. She hates her step-mother since she killed her father and said some bandit did it. She loves her little sister Miyako (half sister) and plans to run away from home.

Takeru "TK" Takaishi

Age: 17

Weapon: 7 knives

Bio: Brother of Matt, he never really got to know his real parents much because he was only three then. Due to one of his knife's power he can move so fast, you can never even notice he stole from you. Known to be optimistic he is usually smiling and like his brother, he is a thief.

Hikari "Kari" Yagami

Age: 17

Weapon: none

Bio: Sister of one of the Death knights, you can say she supports the queen… but she doesn't, she never told her brother but she believes the queen is evil. She is the girlfriend of Takeru, but she doesn't know that he's a thief/ bandit and she's a peasant.

Taichi "Tai" Yagami

Age: 20

Weapon: Fire Sword

Bio: One of the Death Knights, he believes what he does is good… what he doesn't know is that they're evil.

Sora Takenouchi

Age: 20

Weapon: Arrows

Bio: Peasant, she is strong-willed and studied archery to ward off those who try to destroy where they work. She loves Tai and Tai loves her but Death Knights aren't allowed to talk to anyone other than fellow Death Knights and Family and live only to serve the queen.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

Age: 19

Weapon: Poison Darts, Paralysis Darts and other types of Darts

Bio: Spy of the thieves, he works under cover as a scholar and teaches the princess Miyako and fell in love with her.

Miyako "Yolei" Tachikawa

Age: 17

Weapon: none

Bio: She's the little sister of Mimi, her mother is the evil queen and she hates it. She wanted to know many things about the world so her sister ordered a scholar to teach her and she fell in love with him.

Jenrya "Jen" Lee

Age: 17

Weapon: Cross Blade (a weapon shaped like a cross with sharp blades in all four directions, same as Sorasido's weapon if you watch Rave)

Bio: Son of the thief that adopted Matt and TK. He treats the two as his brothers, though he was supposed to be the leader of the thieves he gave it all to his "big brother", whom he admires very much. He stayed as a high officer like TK and Izzy.

Ruki Makino

Age: 17

Weapon: Frying Pan (you'll see what I mean later)

Bio: Daughter of a rich family, she was orphaned and was adopted by the evil queen because she had a huge inheritance. She hates her and plans to run away and see the world not caring where the inheritance goes.

Death Knights- 6 of the highest officials in the army

Davis- Metal Sword

Tai- Fire Sword

Ken- Ice Sword

Hirokazu- Thunder Sword

Kenta- Water Sword

Iori- Earth Sword

Death Duo- the strongest army officials

Ryo Akiyama

Age: 18

Weapon: Death Sword

Bio: He trained and studied sword techniques thanks to the Tachikawas and wish to serve them back by serving their family. He doesn't know the queen is evil since he was out training with Megumi then.

Megumi Kurogane (yes the name's from Gatekeepers but she's an OC)

Age: 18

Weapon: red gun, Blue gun (It looks like ELIE's gun if you watch Rave but one's blue)

Bio: Same as Ryo she owes the Tachikawas her life since both of them were orphans and the only thing they had when they were adopted was their family treasures. She also doesn't know of the evil the queen has done.

Extras

Joe Kido- medic

Takari-san: Yup there's everyone… even if Ryo and Megumi look evil, they aren't… that's a hint. So let's begin with the prologue, whish is filled with the past.

*********************************************************************************

Yamato Ishida sat at the windowsill of their airship. They were going to rob the castle today and with TK it was going to be easy but somehow he felt uncomfortable about it. In that castle lived the people who killed his real parents… the queen. He remembered the earlier parts of that day very well.

*Flashback*

6 year old Yamato and 3 year old Takeru Ishida ran to their parents who called then to talk.

"What is it father?" Yamato said.

"Yes… What is it?" Takeru said in his high squeaky voice.

"We just wanted to give you these…" their dad said showing them two rings, a sword, and a collection of knives.

"But mom, dad these are your weapons when you fight in wars and battles." said Yamato.

"Yes,but we won't be able to use them anymore." Their mom said forcing a smile.

"What are you talking about?" TK asked confused.

"Oh, nothing… just take care of them their our family treasure." Their dad said making Yamato wear the blue ring on his finger and Takeru wore the green one hanging on a necklace with the smallest and dullest of the seven knives.

"Yamato, when you grow older, use this sword and Takeru take your mother's knives." Their father said.

"Okay…" they both said.

"Now, why don't you go out and play? Take these with you too…" their mom said.

"Yipee!" the two shouted happily as they ran off to play.

"Are you sure, this is best?" their mom asked their dad crying.

"Yes… I know it's hard but it's for the best, I don't want Matt and TK to get hurt or even die." Their father said trying to comfort their mother not noticing Matt was peeking.

*********************************************************************************

"Mom, Dad!" Matt and TK screamed when they came back still carrying the weapons panicking upon seeing that their house was burning.

"Don't go near…" a voice said.

"Dad! Who did this!?!" Matt shouted.

"The queen…" then the voice suddenly died.

"Dad, Mom!!!" the siblings screamed crying.

*After a few Minutes*

"What happened to you kids?" a man with a huge scar on his face said.

"Our parents were killed…" Matt said sobbing.

"You're the children of the Ishidas are you?" he asked.

"…" they both nodded.

"I'm Gail Lee, why don't you two come with me? I have a son myself and I know he could use a playmate…" he said.

"I'm Yamato and this is Takeru… okay we'll stay with you, our parents are gone anyway…" Matt sobbed.

"Your parents are not gone, they're always there in your heart…" Gail said smiling.

"Thank you…" Matt said.

"I know… since your parents are not with you… why don't I be your new father?" Gail said smiling.

"Really?" they said.

"Yes, as I said my son could use the company." 

"Sure…" the two said.

"That's great…" Gail said as he took the two to his airship.

*End of Flashback*

'Dad was great… he was so kind to us, Jenrya too. He treated me as his real elder brother, he even gave me his position as leader. Why did that wretched queen have to kill Dad as well… she already killed my parents.' Matt thought

*Flashback*

They were robbing the castle and were found out by the soldiers.

"Look there are those thieves! Kill them!" a man shouted.

"Dad, TK, Jenrya and I will handle this!" the 15 year old Matt said.

"No! I will not leave my sons in danger." Gail said firmly.

"Run Dad!" the 12 year olds TK and Jenrya screamed.

"No!" he said slashing a soldier when an arrow flew.

"No! Run…" the children shouted… but it was too late he was hit.

"You!" Matt said angrily and his sword turned red.

"What is that!?!" their enemies shouted.

"Burn!" Matt said burning all the soldiers leaving them unconscious.

"Matt, TK, Jenrya…" Gail said.

"Dad don't talk, I'll call Joe right away." Jenrya said crying.

"Dad… don't talk…" TK said crying as well.

"Dad! Don't give up!" Matt said tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Sons… I have no hope, take care of everyone there for me. Tell them what happened and one day, maybe we'll meet each other again."

"Dad don't leave us!" they cried.

"I'll never leave you I'll always be there in your heart…" he said then he closed eyes and died.

"Dad!!!" they all screamed.

*End of Flashback*

"Hey Matt! We're arriving soon!" Jenrya shouted.

"Okay everyone get ready! Hey Jenrya, did Izzy get the blueprints?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Does TK have them?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry… No one's going to die this time… I'm sure of it." He said with a grin.

"Alright then… Everyone be careful!" Matt shouted.

"Yes sir!" the thieves said.

*********************************************************************************

'Darn it… How am I going to run away when everywhere I turn there's a soldier!?!' Mimi thought. 'Yolei said she found a way already but I can't come or it'll be suspicious so I must find a way. That's so unfair! Hmm… How about Ruki? Surely, she's gonna try to run away but it's so hard to find her and I already told her let's all just meet up in the front gate… I guess I'll just say I'm taking a walk then… But Surely I'll be caught… that's such a lame excuse, but then again the soldiers here are so lame, it's worth a try…'

She got her luggages and ran…

*********************************************************************************

"Please…" Yolei pleaded.

"No way princess…" Izzy said.

"Please… or I'll tell everyone that you're really a thief." Yolei said grinning.

"How'd you know!?!" Izzy said.

"Let's see… blueprints, darts and knives in your bag isn't usually what a scholar brings around…" Yolei said grinning.

"Fine… after that what are you going to do then?" Izzy asked.

"Join you guys…" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Uhmm… you can't do that…" Izzy said touching his cheek blushing.

"Why not?" Yolei said already carrying her stuff.

"Because… I don't think Matt will like that." Izzy said.

"Matt?" Yolei asked.

"He's our leader…" Izzy said.

"Who knows? Oh yeah… can I bring my sisters along?" Miyako asked.

"What!?!" Izzy said.

"He he…" she laughed nervously.

"Alright… but don't blame me if the brothers don't allow it." Izzy said openning the door.

"We're going on a nature trip…" Izzy said to the soldier.

"Hai!" the soldier said.

*********************************************************************************

Ruki was in the kitchen pretending to cook but in truth was waiting for prey… 'dumb guards… they still don't notice me here' Ruki thought when a guard came inside 'yes! Victim.' Ruki thought.

"Ms. Ruki… what are you doing?" asked the guard.

"Cooking of course… will you please get me the eggs?" Ruki said holding a frying pan behind her.

"Of course my lady…" the soldier said bending down.

"Sucker…" Ruki said raising the frying pan and hitting him on the head stealing his uniform, getting her stuff and walking away.

"Where are you going soldier?" another soldier said.

"Day-off." Ruki said.

"I see…" he said..

"Idiot." Ruki said raising the frying pan again hitting this soldier on the head as well…

*********************************************************************************

"Izzy's not here yet…" TK said.

"Then lets begin without him…" Matt said.

"Hai." Jenrya said.

"Good Luck everyone…" Matt said.

"Hai…" everyone replied.

*to be continued*

Takari-san: Poor Izzy… Ruki was kinda violent there… he he… Tai, Sora, Kari and others not here yet are going to be shown in future chapters… and one question… Shoud I add the Frontier people or Takato and Jeri?

Next chapter: Chapter 1

Jenrya finds Ruki wandering around and she hits him with her frying pan… Matt and Mimi meet… first appearance of Kari and will they be able to steal from the castle?


	2. Chapter One

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Chapter 1: Meetings of Destiny**

Takari-san: Hello… here's the second chapter of "Through the Oddest Circumstance"… thanks to all those who reviewed… thanks! (I don't own Digimon at all, no part of it.) Oh yeah… I decided to make Mimi a mage, but she doesn't find out till later chapters. Oh yeah about the weapons being sucky… gomen… I'll try to make them cooler as the story progresses. I will also add some characters of "RAVE" into the fic as minor characters, especially when Mimi gets her magic… ^_^

*************************************************************************************************************

"Onee-chan, I'm ready." TK said ready to run.

"Good Luck… We'll cover for you, while your inside we'll attract the guards so they won't notice you." Matt said as TK ran inside the castle, leaving only Jenrya and him. (The other thieves are protecting their base.)

"Matt, I'll take this side, you'll take that." Jenrya said pointing to the other side.

"Yeah, take care." Matt said ruining his hair before running off.

"Matt!" Jenrya shouted angrily at the running Yamato.

"Your hair looks good on you…" a voice said teasingly.

"Who's there!?!" Jenrya shouted taking out his weapon.

"Jen… calm down it's me…" Izzy said coming out of the bushes.

"Izzy! Where have you been?" Jenrya asked putting back his weapon.

"Long story… can I ask you something…" Izzy said.

"Yeah, what?" Jenrya said.

"Do we have enough room in the airship for three more?" Izzy said.

"I guess… though that depends if Matt allows those people in, of course." Jenrya said fixing his hair.

"Guess that's a yes!" Yolei said popping out behind Izzy.

"Izzy, what's the meaning of this!?!" Jenrya shouted.

"Well… the princess found out I was a spy for you guys and said she wouldn't tell anyone if I let her run-away and of course have the chance to join us." Izzy said.

"Well, princess… the airship isn't a place for princesses like you… and Izzy why'd you ask room for three?" Jenrya said.

"Well, that's because she wanted her to sisters to join as well…"

*************************************************************************************************************

'Those guards were surely stupid… then yet again, I wouldn't be able to escape if not for their stupidity… hmm… now where to go… I just hope Ryo and Megumi don't see me, they'll tell her right away' Mimi thought wandering around the castle, making her way out.

She walked around until she reached an exit when she found a sword under her neck, two unconscious guards and blond-haired man which she thought was cute…

*************************************************************************************************************

"What!?!" Jenrya shouted.

"Sorry… but she was going to tell about the mission." Izzy said.

"Alright… wait for the other princesses and when you meet them go to the airship, talk to the other high officials and then let's decide after the mission, okay?" Jenrya said.

"Alright, got it." Izzy said running off.

"I'm going to go to my location, okay?" Jenrya said running to his area.

"Yeah… now let's go Yolei-sama…" Izzy said.

"Why the formality, Izzy-kun?" she said winking.

"Let's just go, Yolei." He said pulling her away from the area.

"No need to be so harsh…" Yolei pouted.

*************************************************************************************************************

'Soldiers…' Matt thought as two soldiers ran towards him.

"What are you doing here!?!" they shouted as Matt went near them with his sword's thunder form and electrocuted them leaving them both unconscious.

"None of your business…" he said coldly, returning his sword to it's normal form when he saw a princess going outside the gates and he hurried towards her, putting his sword beneath her neck…

*************************************************************************************************************

'Where is this place? I can't believe I got lost in the very place I live… I bet my sisters are there laughing at me right now…' Ruki thought clutching her frying pan tightly walking around what seems to be an unknown area in the castle.

"Princess Ruki! What are you doing here?" a soldier shouted.

"Shut up, you're too noisy." Ruki said irritated, hitting the soldier with her frying pan making him unconscious. (That's Ruki's third…)

"They're all a bunch of idiots…" Ruki sighed when she saw a man looking at an another direction with unconscious soldiers beside him, thinking he was a soldier she raised her frying pan ready to hit him…

*************************************************************************************************************

"Ah!" Mimi screamed as she saw the sword under her neck.

"Quiet…" Matt said putting his finger near her mouth.

"How can't I shout if you're going to kill me?" she whispered.

"Alright, just don't shout…" he said putting his sword back to it's place.

"Thanks… what are you doing here anyway?" Mimi said looking at the attractive young man.

"None of your business, princess…" he said.

"From the looks of it, you're not one of the soldiers…" she said looking at him.

"I'm not…"

"Then help me get out of here!"

"What!?! Why are you trying to run away princess, you're rich and you have the perfect life." Matt said.

"Not when you live with the queen… she's my step-mom, you know?" Mimi said.

"I see… let's just say, I'm a thief and you're free to join us if you want…" Matt said smiling, he had taken a liking for this girl.

"Cool… why are you not going in, by the way, if you're a thief?" Mimi asked.

"We already sent someone… by the way I'm Yamato Ishida but you can call me Matt." He said smiling.

"Mimi Tachikawa, nice to meet you as well…" she said.

"So you're coming with us?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah… it's the best place to hide." Mimi grinned.

"Why don't you hide by the bushes for a moment until TK comes back, soldiers might see us." He said.

"Tk?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, the man we sent, my brother." Matt replied.

"Oh, I see… I'll hide." Mimi said running into the bushes.

'My sisters can wait… they'll even praise me… finding a place to stay.' Mimi thought.

*************************************************************************************************************

Jenrya ran to his area and soldiers found him right away.

"Hey you!" they shouted.

"Darn it…" Jenrya said finding himself surrounded.

"Don't move… or we'll hurt you!" the soldiers said bringing out their spears.

"Oh, really now?" Jenrya said bringing out his weapon throwing it at them, making them all fall down unconscious.

"You… what are you?" the last soldier said falling down as well.

"An angel sent from heaven." Jenrya grinned looking at his work well done not noticing a shadow above his head.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Yolei… where are your sisters!?!" Izzy said impatiently.

"I don't know… they must've gotten lost." Yolei shrugged.

"We might get caught here!" Izzy said angrily.

"Sorry…" Yolei said looking down making Izzy guilty…

"Umm… never mind." He said observing the gates seeing soldiers walking around going to where they were hiding.

"Shit… Yolei hide, I'm going to take care of them…" Izzy said running towards the soldiers.

"Them? Who?" she said confused.

"Never mind, just hide!" Izzy shouted leaving a confused Miyako behind.

"Who's there?" the soldiers shouted in the place Yolei was hiding.

"Your enemy is here." Izzy said popping out from another direction, jumping up throwing paralysis darts at them. (How he appeared in the other side… nobody knows…)

"I can't move…" a soldier said trying to stand up.

"By the way… good night" he said throwing at them sleep darts making them all fall asleep.

"That was so cool, Izzy." Yolei said amazed.

"What are you doing out of your hiding place, Yolei?" Izzy said.

"Well, I got curious and I wanted to find out what was going on…" she said.

"Oh yeah… I'll take you to the airship first, and then let's find your sisters after the mission." Izzy said.

"Okay…" Yolei said looking doubtful for a second. They ran towards the thieves' airship, avoiding any encounters from soldiers.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Die!" Ruki said raising her frying pan, hitting Jenrya on the head waiting for him to fall unconscious.

"What did you do that for!?!" Jenrya said trying to soothe the pain in his head, turning around to see a soldier

"You… you didn't faint…" Ruki said shocked.

"Faint? I knew that hurt, but I won't faint…" he said bringing out his weapon.

"What're you doing?" Ruki said backing away from him.

"Well… you're a soldier and I'm a thief… even if you're a girl soldier I still have to fight you, I won't let you catch us." Jenrya said preparing to throw his weapon at Ruki.

"Wait… a second… I'm not a soldier, why do you think I'm using a frying pan?" Ruki said nervously.

"Because… it has some sort of special power or something?" Jenrya said confused.

"Well… I'm not a soldier. In fact I'm a runaway." Ruki said.

"Runaway? Then, why are you wearing a soldier's clothes?" Jenrya asked.

"Well… I don't think they'll let a princess run away like that, do they?" Ruki said.

"You're of royalty?" Jenrya asked returning his weapon.

"No… I was adopted." Ruki said more calm now that the man returned his weapon.

"So… you must be one the sisters of the princess Izzy was with!" Jenrya said.

"Izzy? Yolei's tutor?" Ruki asked confused.

"Your sister must be waiting for you… I'll take you to her later, please wait a moment until my brother comes back." Jenrya said making her hide in the bushes…

*************************************************************************************************************

TK ran around the castle taking as much treasure as he can as possible. It seems as if the halls were empty, it was too spooky… he hadn't meet a soldier for a long time now and he was beginning to wonder where they were. Not that he cared, it was just too odd for soldiers not to be lurking around at night for security. Could something have happened? He ran out of the castle meeting his brother and seeing a pile of unconscious soldiers.

"You're back!" Matt said.

"Hey…" I said putting down a huge bag filled with treasure.

"That's a lot, weren't there security inside?" Matt asked as he carried the huge bag.

"No they didn't seem to watch to keenly at night…" TK said.

"What are you talking about, they watch very well at night!!!" a voice shouted scaring the living daylights out of Takeru.

"Who?" TK said surprised.

"Brother… this is Princess Mimi Tachikawa." Matt said calmly.

"The enemy!" TK shouted taking out fire knife and was going to use it to hit her.

"Stop! She's coming with us to the airship." Matt said pulling his brother away from her.

"Thanks Matt…" Mimi said.

"But… she's a Tachikawa!" TK said.

"Born from the real king and queen." Matt said.

"Not that whore, that rules today?" TK asked, what TK said making Mimi giggle a bit.

"Yes from the original king and queen, the one our parents served." Matt said.

"I thought your father was a thief?" Mimi asked confused.

"No… that's our stepfather, he took us in and so we had another brother of some sort…" TK said.

"Let's go to Jenrya and go." Matt said walking away.

"Umm… I'll take the long cut… don't worry, I won't be caught." TK said.

"Alright, don't get caught or lost…" Matt said walking away with Mimi, carrying the treasure.

*************************************************************************************************************

Takeru ran around grinning, he always liked getting extra things after their real plan, no one really notices anyway… he would get a few extra things, some to add to their prize and some to just pay for his dates with his girlfriend. His brother doesn't really know of this but Jenrya does and almost laughed to death, Matt wasn't the one you should consult for such problems… he would just answer you with a grunt or a sigh or maybe just a 'go ask someone else'. He was passing by… after getting his extra stuff… gold coins, vases and jewelry when something caught his eye…

"Kari? Is that you?" TK asked in surprise.

"TK? What are you doing here?" asked a young girl with hazelnut hair and brown eyes who was carrying food for someone in the castle…

*to be continued*

Takari-san: Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger… anyway, I'll try my best to post soon and if you're wondering… The ones I'll add for the story is the Frontier cast! Their bios will be up by the next chapter… for Kouji and Izumi anyway… and here's the preview for the next chapter, or short summary, if you call it that. R/R

TK and Kari's first meeting is remembered and TK finds out about Kari's brother. Mimi and the other princesses all meet up, and they all meet the two other high officials, Kouji and Izumi… Trouble is starting in the castle, and the Death 6's Hirokazu first appear with his thunder sword. What will happen to them now? ^_^

Takari-san: Hmm… I'm not to sure about Hirokazu's first appearance yet but most likely he will appear and fight Jenrya… that'll be kinda cool but remember, I'm not good with fight scenes… R/R.


	3. Chapter Two

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Chapter 2: Battling Thunder**

Takari-san: The third installment is finally up! Yep, I had nothing else to do anyway… I wasted all my internet hours again… {Sigh} I seem to always do that… Anyway, I don't own Digimon and any part of it and hmm… and the OC's names might come from animes… gomen… I couldn't think of much names…

New Bios…

Kouji Minamoto

Age: 18

Weapon: Katana

Bio: A Samurai, another high official of the thieves… he believes that without fighting, there will be nothing… (Hmm… I think I watched too much Samurai X)

Izumi Orimoto

Age: 18

Weapon: Unknown for the moment… (I couldn't think of anything yet)

Bio: Someone very close to Kouji… she has different beliefs. The two were childhood friends, who together became thieves. She is very… very cheerful and hyper active as well.

Tomoki Himi

Age: 15

Weapon: Sword of Dark Ice

Bio: Orphaned at a young age, he was all alone… until Ryo found him in one of his journeys and trained him to be a swordsman. He looks up to Ryo and wishes that he is as good as Ryo, so he can help him. He follows Ryo and idolizes him… his sword is also a gift for him given by Ryo.

Takari-san: I can't post Takuya or Junpei's bio yet because I forgot their surnames… Can anyone tell me? By the way remember the swords of the Death Six? They're different kinds of swords, or weapons… I just got to lazy to type them… so let's begin…

*************************************************************************************************************

Takeru ran around grinning, he always liked getting extra things after their real plan, no one really notices anyway… he would get a few extra things, some to add to their prize and some to just pay for his dates with his girlfriend. His brother doesn't really know of this but Jenrya does and almost laughed to death, Matt wasn't the one you should consult for such problems… he would just answer you with a grunt or a sigh or maybe just a 'go ask someone else'. He was passing by… after getting his extra stuff… gold coins, vases and jewelry when something caught his eye…

"Kari? Is that you?" TK asked in surprise.

"TK? What are you doing here?" asked a young girl with hazelnut hair and brown eyes who was carrying food for someone in the castle…

"I was umm… taking a walk… that's it… taking a walk…" He said nervously, stuffing all the jewelry he stole into his pockets.

"Taking a walk? Here in the castle? You know that's not allowed especially know… they said there had been a robbery, if you don't go they might suspect you…" she said looking worriedly at him.

"Then… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm taking my brother's dinner to him." She said smiling at him.

"He's a soldier then?" he asked.

"No… he's a member of the Death Six…" she said looking down at the ground, not seeing TK pale…

"Oh… I better go then…" he said walking away.

"Hai! Take care, see you tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"Ja…" he said, slowly making his way back to the airship.

'I can't believe her brother is a member of that wretched group… if my brother or her brother finds out about this, it'll be war…' he thought turning pale once more walking back, remembering the first time they met…

*Flashback*

'They sent me to go grocery shopping again… What a bummer, why can't Kouji do it or something…" TK thought, seeing a picture of the Samurai, Kouji carrying a bag of vegetables and other food, skipping back to the airship in his mind. He laughed quietly, if he really saw that he would already be on the ground laughing to death. (Hey… you try imagine Kouji looking like that) He quickly bought what was needed and was on his way back when…

"Ah!" a voice shrieked, making TK turn around to see what was happening.

"Come on… just a little smooch?" a huge man said, puckering his lips.

"No!" she said kicking him in the shin. (I love these parts… I especially liked it when Elie did it to Julius {RAVE})

"Oww…" the man said turning blue…

'That girl's kinda good…' TK thought laughing at the man, when he began standing up…

"You little…" he said pulling out a knife.

{Gulp}

"What you're afraid now?" he said putting the knife under her chin.

"…" she was speechless… all of those around them didn't help, not wanting to get hurt themselves.

"Aww… the little girlie is afwaid…" he said in a baby voice, which wasn't quite nice to hear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" TK suddenly appeared, grabbing the man's hand that was holding the knife.

"And what are going to do? Tickle me to death?" The man laughed, looking at his small figure. (Small, as in… normal teenage figure)

"A nice option but I like this better." TK said glaring at him, twisting the man's arm…

{Crack} (Use your imagination… let's say his bone cracked…)

"Ah!" the man said, holding his arm in pain, dropping the knife.

"Humph…" TK said looking away from the man.

"You'll pay for this…" the man said running off.

"Are you alright, miss?" TK said looking worriedly at the girl.

"H-Hai… Arigato...?" She looked at TK.

"Takeru, but you can call me TK…" he smiled.

"Hai… TK, I'm Hikari, but you can call me Kari…" she said, smiling as well…

*End of Flashback*

TK smiled… after that they became lovers… soon after that anyway…

*************************************************************************************************************

"You know Ryo, there's the thief… why don't we catch him?" a shadow asked another.

"There's no need for that Megumi-san… let them take what they want, money is not everything in this world. I bet Davis, captain of the Death Six will handle it…" the shadow said walking away, not minding the thief, Takeru run away.

"As you wish…" the other shadow said walking away as well…

"Ryo-sama! Ryo-sama!" a voice called out.

"Tomoki-san, what's wrong?" the male shadow asked.

"The queen wants to see you us…" the younger male said, as Ryo nodded.

"Tomoki-kun?" The female shadow asked.

"Hai?" the younger shadow asked.

"How many times did I tell you to call Ryo-chan, chan instead of sama…" she smiled tauntingly.

"Un…" the male shadow said a slight hue of red in his cheeks.

"Gomen…" the younger one said laughing, as the three made their way to the queen's room.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Jenrya!" Matt shouted raising his hand, to signal where he was.

"Onee-chan!" Jenrya said.

"Help me with this…" he said pointing to a huge bag filled with treasure.

"Sure… umm… who's that?" Jenrya asked pointing at Mimi.

"Mimi… Mimi Tachikawa…" Matt replied.

"MIMI!?!" Ruki suddenly popped out of the bushes, eyes wide open, running towards her sister.

"RUKI!?!" Mimi said, running towards her sister as well, until they both bumped each other in the head, falling down. (A little comic relief won't hurt)

"Jenrya… what's this all about?" Matt asked eying him, walking back to the airship with the two princesses, not knowing that someone was following them.

"Umm… you see Izzy was tutoring a princess here, right?" Jenrya asked.

"Yeah…" Matt said.

"Well… he sorta has a soft spot for the girl and got suckered into taking her and her sisters to join…" Jenrya sighed.

"Oh… and Mimi's a sister?" Matt asked fondly.

"Yeah… so is Ruki. So what do you think?" Jenrya asked.

"Fine with me… but you still need to talk to Kouji and Izumi…" Matt said.

"ME!?! What if Kouji murders me?" Jenrya said, his eyes going as wide as plates.

"Don't worry he won't, he's not that bad, you know… and if Izumi's there, you'll surely make it out alive…" Matt said grinning.

"BUT WHY ME!?!" Jenrya asked.

"If Izzy did it, he'll get too nervous, TK doesn't even know there were three new people and… I'm too lazy…" Matt said yawning.

"What!?!" Jenrya shouted, when they finally arrived, seeing TK grinning at them.

"TK? Weren't you behind us?" Jenrya asked.

"What are you talking about, Matt didn't you tell him, didn't you even notice I wasn't there?" TK said, looking at him.

"You weren't there, but I surely felt an aura there." Jenrya said confused.

"Whatever… umm… another princess?" TK asked pointing at Ruki.

"Yeah… and make that three since Izzy bought one as well…" Jenrya said sighing when…

"Give back the princesses and treasure!" a voice shouted from the trees.

"Who's there!?!" Matt shouted.

"I'm Hirokazu… of the Death Six!" he shouted, coming down from the tree he was on.

"Oh… let's go guys…" Matt said ignoring him.

"Sure…" they said following Matt.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I'm a member of the Death Six!" he shouted angrily.

"I heard you… but I don't think a member of a group like Death Six will recruit a guy like you…" Matt said continuing to walk away.

"Actually Matt… He is a part of the group…" Mimi said sweatdropping.

"Really? Maybe a low ranked-one…" Matt said still not turning around.

"Why you… You'll pay for what you said!!!" He said pulling out a fencing sword which had yellow carvings of thunderbolts in the handle. He swung it and thunderbolts suddenly went shooting towards their direction.

"You're just too impatient…" Matt said jumping away, carrying Mimi with him.

"Yeah, too impatient…" Jenrya said, who jumped as well to avoid the attack though carrying Ruki instead.

"I'll just go to the ship alright?" TK said already at the door of their airship, carrying the stolen treasure, going inside.

"I'll this guy to you, okay?" Matt said looking at Jenrya.

"Alright… I guess that'll already pay for the favor for talking to Kouji…" Jenrya said a grin forming on his face.

"I'll take Mimi there… take Ruki there later. Now, turn that guy into mince meat!" Matt said running off.

"Yeah!" Jenrya said grinning.

"Hey, come back!" Hirokazu shouted, running towards them.

"I'm your enemy now…" Jenrya said pulling out his "Cross Blade".

"Humph… I'll just finish you off, then your other pals…" he said going into a stance.

"Yeah right..." Jenrya said as their weapons clashed.

{Cling} {Clang} {Cling} {Cling} {Clang}

"Humph… you're pretty good." Jenrya said as their weapons clashed once more.

"So are you, but I'm afraid it's not enough to beat my thunder sword!" Hirokazu shouted electrocuting Jenrya when their weapons clashed.

"Ahh!!!" Jenrya screamed in pain.

"Jenrya!" Ruki shouted.

"Stay away princess… I can handle myself!" Jenrya said in pain.

"How do you feel now? My power is beyond yours… now die!" Hirokazu shouted making the lightning worse.

"Ah!!!" Jenrya shouted in pain.

"Die! DIE! DIE!!!" Hirokazu shouted like a maniac, slashing him continuously.

"Not yet… Cross Blade!" Jenrya shouted as the cross blade suddenly floated and he was covered in white aura.

"What's this? A magic show?" Hirokazu laughed, slashing him once more.

"Iie, now cross blade, show him the technique that's been passed down to everyone in my family!" He shouted as he controlled the Cross blade and slashed Hirokazu on the back.

"What's this?" He said choking blood, falling down unconscious.

{thump} Jenrya fell into the ground, badly hurt.

"Jenrya!" Ruki shouted quickly running to his aid, after hitting the guy one last time with her frying pan.

"Can you help me up?" Jenrya smiled, filled with wounds on his chest and burns due to the lightning.

"Hai…" Ruki said helping him up, the two of them together going to the airship.

*************************************************************************************************************

"I knew he couldn't do it… Take him to the medics." A blue haired man with glasses shouted.

"Hai… Kenta-sama." The soldiers said quite afraid.

"We'll meet soon… and you shall be defeated…" Kenta smiled evilly.

"Kenta… don't disappoint me like Hirokazu did…" a man in the shadows said.

"Hai… Daisuke-sama." Kenta said kneeling down to honor his leader.

"I trust you, Kenta of the water blade…" the man said.

"I will not disappoint you…" he bowed down.

*************************************************************************************************************

"Hey brother…" Jenrya said coughing out some blood, being assisted by Ruki.

"Jenrya! What happened here?" Matt rushed to his brother.

"The weirdo was stronger than expected… I even had to use the hidden technique." Jenrya smiled faintly as TK came to aid them as well…

"That's some bad wounds Jenrya… let me help you bring him to the medic…" TK smiled at Ruki.

"Hai…" Ruki said, as TK and her brought Jenrya to the medics.

"What happened? Was that the one of the princesses Izzy was talking about?" a man with long blue hair in a ponytail asked. (It kinda reminds you of Kenshin Himura, huh? ^_^)

"Izzy told you!?!" Matt said his eyes widening.

"Yeah… I actually didn't allow it, but Izumi forced me to… saying it will be _fun _to have other females around here." The man said as Matt sweatdropped.

"Was someone talking about me!?!" an overly cheerful voice said.

"Izumi-san… no one was talking about you…" the man sighed.

"You know? You have to loosen up a bit sometimes…" Izumi said cheerfully, nudging him in the ribs.

"Ow… What did I do?" Kouji said as Matt laughed at the background.

"Anyway… I saw Jenrya all wounded, what happened to him?" Izumi asked.

"Apparently, we were attacked by one of those Death Six soldiers… He seemed to be pretty strong too, Jenrya had to use his family's secret technique…" Matt said sounding serious.

"This is very serious… maybe we shouldn't have let those princesses join…" Kouji said.

"WHAT!?! I was enjoying the company of Yolei-chan very much… you're mean Kouji-kun… _MEAN…" Izumi said emphasizing the word mean._

"Well… Jenrya defeated them anyway…" Matt said laughing at the obviously flirting couple.

"Yey! They get to stay!" Izumi said jumping up and down.

"Matt… err… I think I got lost here or something…" Mimi said appearing from an unknown place.

"You're another one of them! Hi I'm Izumi Orimoto, nice to meet you!" Izumi smiled.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa…" Mimi smiled as well, sweatdropping of course.

"Are you the sister of Yolei-chan? Come on, I'll take you to her!" Izumi said dragging Mimi to where Miyako was.

"See you later…" Matt said waving at Mimi who was being pulled away, her only response was a nod.

{sigh}

"Kouji… you're girlfriend is so hyper active today… How long was it anyway when she had a girl she could talk to here?" Matt asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kouji shouted blushing.

"Who's not your girlfriend?" Izzy said appearing from the kitchen carrying a glass of water.

"…" Kouji blushed even more.

*to be continued*

Takari-san: Sorry if Kouji and Izumi were kinda OC… I haven't watched Frontier to much yet... (actually… I just watched some clips…) How was it? The fighting scene wasn't quite good… Oh well… anyway… r/r!

Preview of the next Chapter: Into the Temple, The Beginning of a New Adventure

The whole group is going to find treasure from an old temple, they can't find this temple and are stuck in the middle of nowhere... until Mimi finds an odd thing that is… They are teleported to the temple where two people waiting for them and a huge door with six locks is in front of them…

Takari-san: The treasure is not only money though… The preview is kinda boring huh? I will add RAVE characters in that chapter already, at the end anyway… remember… r/r!


	4. Chapter Three

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Chapter 3: Into the ****Temple****, A Beginning of a New Adventure**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora and Ryo/ OC**

Takari-san: Though not much people read the third chapter, I really like this story so I decided to continue on with this with the fastest speed in which I can write, possible. I'm currently working on "I Wish…" so I'm a bit slow but I'll try my best to finish this, I'm actually done with the first chapter of "I Wish" and the epilogue of "Flashbacks" but I'll post it along with this with a one-shot Jenruki called "Nothing to Worry About". School's also part of the reason, we have a Chinese test coming up so… anyway I don't own Digimon and I hope you enjoy this one! ^_^

*************************************************************************************************************

Yamato Ishida panted as he clutched his shirt tightly, his brown gloves covered in yellow mush. A few thoughts crossed his mind… 'I'm perfectly safe here, no one ever caught me…" he thought wiping of some red moisture off his face… he peeked outside, he watched as everyone was still hitting each other… he couldn't believe the princesses actually joined in this fight… Oh well, nothing's impossible… He turned away, facing the other side finding himself face to face with…

"Aha, caught you!" Mimi shouted throwing what seemed to be Izumi's long forgotten dessert at him.

"Ah!" he shouted, hitting his head on the table in which he was hiding under.

"Matt-kun, are you alright?" Mimi asked worriedly looking at him with pure concern.

"Hai… but I can't believe you did that!" Matt said, getting a handful of cake from his hair and smothering it on Mimi's head.

"Ah! Gomen… Gomen…" Mimi laughed since soon after, she was being tickled by the blonde.

"Will you two stop flirting? Kouji is calling for us and the other high officials; he didn't like to wait here in this mess with Izumi." Takeru smiled.

"Kouji's calling us, huh? Fine, bye Mimi-chan, see you later!" Matt said standing up, following TK and up to get Jenrya who was currently joining in the food fight, spurting Ruki with ketchup which she didn't seem pleased at, the same ketchup which accidentally hit Matt's face a while ago.

********

"What happened to the all cold one routine, onee-chan?" TK grinned mischievously.

"Eh? What routine are you talking about?" Matt said, trying to sound ignorant of the way he acted before a certain someone entered his life…

"Oh come on Yamato, even if there was no routine; you surely did soften up… especially ever since…" Izzy said being interrupted by…

"Nothing, now let's go…" Yamato said glaring at Izzy.

"Mimi…" Jenrya said who appeared behind them wearing a new shirt since Ruki decided to take revenge at him by spurting mustard at him, which was the same thing on Matt's hand.

"Yeah… I think onee-chan is in love!" TK said starry-eyed.

"NO I'M NOT!" Matt said when they reached their meeting place welcomed by a cheerful Izumi, changed since a while ago she was the one to start the food fight by throwing her most hated vegetable, tomatoes at Kouji for fun.

"Hey guys! Come in… Kouji just changed, he didn't seem quite happy about the tomato but he's normal now… normal Kouji behavior anyway…" Izumi said smiling cheerfully.

"Uh… yeah…" they said entering.

"Yamato… I got the facts of that area you wanted me to find, we're arriving tomorrow afternoon… I asked them to steer there already…" Kouji said right away when they entered.

"Thanks there Kouji…" Yamato said sitting down on his chair.

"Where are we going anyway? What kind of treasure are we looking for this time, are we stealing or not?" Takeru asked playing with his blonde hair with a pencil.

"Nope, no stealing this time… we are going to old ruins, it is said that there some kind of treasure, greater than ever imagined there." Matt said.

"We're just going there because of a rumor!?! What if there's no such thing?" Izzy said flabbergasted, he wasn't somebody to believe in rumors.

"Huh? I think it's fun… I'm going, Kouji-kun's going, and you can stay if you want." Izumi said.

"Fine, but if you guys don't bring back anything it's your problem…" Izzy sighed.

"You can stay with the princesses, take care of them." Matt said, like it was an order.

"Eh? But I already asked the princesses to come, Miyako didn't want to go though, she said she doesn't believe in rumors, that a very special person in her life told her that." Izumi said as she watched Izzy's ears turn red.

"You what!?!" the others said falling down from their seats, unaware of Izzy's odd behavior.

"I asked them to come with us… they are thieves now you know, they won't be too happy if they find out that you don't want them to come…" Izumi said, looking at them with a mischievous grin.

"Izumi… I'm going to kill you." Kouji said glaring at her.

"Hush, you two… It's fine by me; we're just going to go on a treasure hunt it's alright, no need to destroy your wonderful relationship." Jenrya said as his brothers snickered.

"Shut up!" the two shouted, red as beets.

"Cool, we were just kidding, no need to take it too seriously." Matt laughed lightly.

"Humph…" the two pouted.

*******

"Bye guys!" Miyako waved at them, Izzy beside her.

"Bye…" Mimi waved.

"Bye. Bye Yolei-chan!" Izumi waved back to her usual cheerful self.

"Take care… it's your problem if you can't find anything." Izzy said.

"You're mean…" Izumi pouted.

"Fine Good Luck…" Izzy said, sighing.

"Take care of the ship…" Jenrya said.

"Don't make the thieves do anything stupid." TK said.

"Have fun with 'your Yolei-chan'" Matt laughed as they turned around and rode motor-powered scooters, which floated to their destination. (A lot like Zoids Chaotic Century, first episode, Van's skateboard.)

"Damn you, Matt." Izzy muttered, ears red, while Yolei was blushing.

********

"So brother… what exactly are we looking for?" Jenrya asked.

"A way in the ruins, of course…" Matt said in a know-it-all attitude.

"Where is that way?" TK asked irritated.

"The information I got about the place tells me it should be around… here." Kouji said, moving his scooter to flat land which looked more like a vast plain.

"But this place is huge!" Izumi whined.

"Yeah… that means we have to search then." Kouji said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can't you wait till we're back on the ship, before you two start flirting again?" Matt laughed and so did everyone except the two.

*******

They had separated into two groups, to have an easier time finding the treasure.

"You know it's odd…" Ruki said, as she was walking with Yamato, Jenrya and Mimi.

"What?" Jenrya asked.

"The last time I had this much fun, must've been the time I was still with my real parents… or that time…" Ruki said.

"Don't tell me, your knight and shining armor spent a whole night with you." Mimi said butting in.

"As a matter of fact, that's true, because if he hadn't spoken that time, I would've been dead." Ruki said angrily, Jenrya having no idea what they were talking about.

"So that makes him your hero… how sweet. Don't you get it? He works for the same woman that killed your parents!" Mimi said looking at her with the 'you're-absurd' look on her face.

"You don't understand… he just doesn't know the truth about her." Ruki murmured.

"Believe what you want, we don't get to see him anymore anyway." Mimi said walking away.

"What were you two talking about?"  Jenrya asked worriedly.

"Iie… it was just that time when I was… captured by the queen…" she narrated the story as Jenrya listened intently, both of them not caring about the ruins…

*Flashback*

"Kill the child, now!" the queen ordered a soldier of some sort.

"I do not kill women, nor children, for I am honorable and want to remain an honorable man." The boy said.

"You call yourself a man? You are barely even 10… you may have fighting skills of a skilled warrior but your mind is still of a child." The queen said.

"If acting like a child means not killing an innocent then I would prefer to be childish than mature." The boy replied still not following orders, looking at the innocent nine year old with a look of care and pity.

"You still think of such foolishness? Then I command you to spend the whole night with her, hear her whine, share the food she gets. Let's see if she'll be alive the next morning, this should teach you not to be so soft anymore." The queen laughed knowing that the girl herself gets less food than mere paupers who didn't earn enough that day.

"Fine, but if I can stand it, you shall take her in, treat her as a princess." The boy said.

"Fine… if that is so, then so be it." The queen said, knowing that he won' be able to do it, and even if so, the child had a huge inheritance that she would be credited to if she took her in.

"I thank you my queen…" the boy bowed down.

"Go in boy." The queen pushed him in.

*******

9 year Ruki Makino shivered, she was obviously cold, wearing rags in such cold weather. She was imprisoned in a cell, not alone though, a boy accompanied her, trying to make her live. She turned to look at him, he had a friendly face but his eyes contained nothing, emotionless, a man filled with masks.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything that'll put you in danger or such." The boy said, putting a coat over her shivering body.

"… Thank you…" she murmured, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"It's nothing, I, myself could never forgive myself if I had killed or put to danger an innocent, of course freezing to death isn't an exception." The boy smiled, there was something incredibly odd about him, and he seemed lonely in a way.

"Then why do you follow her orders?" Ruki exclaimed.

"I follow the orders of the queen because, I swore I would protect and serve whoever rules the kingdom and any Tachikawa for that matter." Ryo said sternly.

"I see…" she said, she didn't want to pursue this conversation any further, she might let the boy about a year older than her lose his temper, and soon let her say good bye to this world.

There had been no exchange of words between the two for a long time, there was peace and Ruki was seemingly reassured that this boy won't hurt her.

"Wake up!" a soldier commanded, as I turned around to find that the boy was actually sleeping.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" the boy said.

"Here… enjoy." the soldier said handing him a piece of bread and a glass of water.

"Thanks." The boy smiled falsely, accepting the meal of some sort given to him.

Ruki looked at him for a while then he smiled…

"Here…" he smiled, offering the whole meal to her.

"But aren't you hungry?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No… no I eat much when out of here, so there's still tomorrow for me to eat a meal, a feast even. You, on the other hand does not seem well fed in your days here, so eat the few that is given to you." The boy smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she took a bite.

"You know, there's a ball tonight, and I'm afraid a friend of mine is furious of me right now." He smiled looking out at the window, his eyes not emotionless as before but somewhat happy.

"Furious?" I asked.

"Yes, furious. I asked her to go with me and even begged so she could agree; now she'll find out that I'm not there and surely tomorrow my head will be broken and my bones fractured." He laughed lightly. "Don't you hear it, the music?" he asked.

Ruki closed her eyes, yes there was a soothing melody being played. Its tune was wonderful, peaceful and calm.

"So you do?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a very nice song; it's very soothing to the ears." Ruki said.

"Indeed, it was always my friend's favorite tune to dance to… would you care to dance?" he smiled.

Ruki didn't know what came into her but she stood up and nodded, wrapping his arms around her, they danced in the small space they had.

"You know you are a lot like my friend…" he said.

"Really?" she asked, there was something about this boy she can't put a finger unto, she seemed attracted to him somehow.

"Yes, but thankfully you didn't get her loudness and temper." He laughed, as they danced.

"Yeah I guess…" she smiled as the music stopped and they were no longer in each other's arms.

"I'm Ryo Akiyama by the way, but call me Ryo." He smiled.

"Hai Ryo-san" she smiled as soon they she fell asleep in the bed as Ryo slept on the stone floor.

*******

She woke up the next morning, no longer in a cell but a huge room, finding a letter beside her…

_I had fun princess, enjoy it here. –Ryo_

*End of Flashback*

"Oh… he was a nice man then… that Akiyama." Jenrya said coldly, clenching his fists hoping that she couldn't see.

"Yeah… he is." She said "I'll go talk to my sister then." She said running off.

'Ruki, of all the princesses was the one who had someone they left behind. I don't understand why I feel this way… What is Ruki to me anyway, isn't she not a companion I have gotten to enjoy her company? Or is she much more? What am I thinking there's no way,' he blushed 'No of course not… the only time he felt that way was when…' he thought.

"Jenrya, help us out, will you?" a voiced called.

"Hai, Takeru." He sighed, 'this can't be happening all over again… can it?'

*******

{Sigh} 'I don't get why did she fall for such a man… of all the people why Ryo? Yes, he was quite nice… compared to some other generals and of course the queen, but he was still a scumbag who follows that whore.' Mimi thought sitting down on the ground, since she grew tired of searching.

"Mimi," Ruki said appearing behind her.

"Oh… hey Ruki…" Mimi said, turning around to find her sister looking quite apologetic.

"Gomen… I know you know what's best but…" Ruki said.

"Hey, it's alright, I just lost my temper there…" Mimi said smiling.

"Thanks… I gotta go now, I'm helping Jenrya with the search, good luck!" she smiled, it was the first time Mimi noticed, Ruki still had that frying pan with her, it was hung on her back actually as she laughed good-naturedly.

"{Sigh} Oh well, this search isn't really going too well… maybe Koushiro was right… We might not find anything." She muttered under her breath when she noticed something odd on the ground she was sitting on. There was a hue of light green on the ground, it didn't seem as if it was soil but yet something of glass. She wiped the soil that it covered with, shocked to find the symbol of their family, in some sort of stain glass.

"Guys! Guys! Look over here!" Mimi shouted, signaling her companions.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Yamato said, who hurriedly rushed to her thinking there was something wrong, soon followed by the rest.

"Look… it's the symbol…" Mimi said pointing down.

"Eh? What symbol?" Yamato asked confused.

"That's…" Ruki gasped, as Mimi nodded.

The two remained silent for a while, ignoring confused glances from any one when the ground shook… There was suddenly a huge dark hole that appeared, making them all fall… fall to the abyss.

*******

Mimi woke up, clutching her head tightly, there was an intense amount of pain but luckily there were no wounds or bruises. She looked around, they were all unconscious but none seemed hurt. She looked around find a huge door made out of what she guessed was pure silver and two shadows in a corner. A voice was suddenly heard…

"Are you the Chosen One?"

*tbc*

Takari-san: Yes, a cliffhanger… but I had to rush this since I have tons of assignments and I need to hurry up, I'll be posting the next chapter along with "Force of Nature" and "I Wish" chapter two, I have such a hectic schedule, see you next time!

**Preview: Chapter 5: A Boy with Two Faces, A Story about Ryo Akiyama**

Ryo Akiyama, an orphaned boy had fighting skills of a skilled knight, but there's something wrong he works for the wrong side… There's always something that bothers him, nightmares he's willing to forget…

Takari-san: Hmm… I just thought I needed a break from Mimi and the others, Sorry if the Ryouki part over there was huge, but in the next chapter it'll soon show that Ryo likes someone else! Don't forget to R/R on this chapter! R/R


	5. Chapter Four

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Chapter 4: A Boy with Two Faces, a Story about Ryo Akiyama**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora and Ryo/ OC**

Takari-san: Hmm… is this getting dull or something? If so then, Gomen! I promise it'll get more interesting anyways here's the next installment… Enjoy and R/R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I own the plot and somehow Megumi though her name is from Gatekeepers.

************************************************************************************************************

Burning hot flames surrounded a home in a small village. The roof made of bricks collapsed making the surrounding people know no one had survived such an accident… or so they thought. A small figure was coming out from the flames, a weapon strapped behind his back and another being carried. He was a young boy, his face had scratches and he was weak… yet no one came near him, they only whispered around him intently, not bothering to aid the wounded boy.

They referred to him as a demon… a demon that wasn't eaten by deadly flames. They thought of him as a monster that would kill them if they went to near, but in truth he was just a young boy who needed help.

Days passed the boy sought for shelter yet no one took him in, he was a monster in their eyes. They believed that if they let him in their children would die and they would be brought bad luck.

He was forced to stay in the remains of his home, his food, berries he would find in the forest and sometimes an animal if he was lucky, his water taken from the lake. At night he would try to keep himself warm by rubbing his hands together and blowing them…

One day he woke up, he was going to his usual time of hunting, ignoring the murmurs of people around him. He had grown accustomed to such treatment. He was doing his routine when the villagers approached him…

"Boy, off you go… the king is coming to this village, we cannot risk letting him find out that we have a boy demon in this village." An old man said as children around laughed at him teasingly.

"But, this is my village as well… I do not care of your nonsense." The spoke plainly with no expression to the man which made the passersby gasp at his outright disobedience to the man.

"Truly, this boy is a demon…" some of the people murmured.

"Yes… and he never leaves without those two swords either, his parents may be knights but this boy is obviously a demon"

"Yes, surely my son will not disobey or talk to elders in such a way."

"He was born different."

"He survived deadly flames, it is surely a work of a monster!" different people exclaimed.

"How dare you, boy." The old man said, he used his walking stick to hit him in the face, in which sent him flying towards the wall.

"A cursed boy." They all glared, some of them using sticks to poke the boy, some children throwing stones at him.

"You should not stay here… away!" they shouted but the boy didn't budge.

"Away!" More shouts…

"What is happening here?" a stern voice commanded.

"My lord…" the villagers said.

"What is happening? What are you doing to the boy?" the king commanded.

"He... he is a demon, my lord… a monster…" a man replied as the others nodded.

"You say this boy is a demon? Tell me… What did he do that was so terrible?" the king asked.

"He survived great deadly flames that only a demon could." A villager replied as the others nodded in chorus.

"Deadly Flames, you say… so tell me. Why do you despise the child because he escaped death? Why do you call him a demon because he is lucky?" the king asked.

The villagers were silenced.

"Come boy… I will take you to the capital of this kingdom and you shall live in the castle and I will train you to be a knight." The king said getting the boy.

The boy looked up and the king looked at him mercifully.

"Don't you see that he is just a boy? A boy who saw lots of things he shouldn't have at this age…" the king said as he saw the bitter expression on the villagers change unto expressions of pity.

"I better go now… did you forget anything?" the king said to the boy gently as he shook his head to say no.

"I see… let's go." The king said leaving the village with the boy with him.

The boy looked at the man in awe… no one… ever since that incident treated him well. He stood up and watched the man… he smiled lightly and took the kings hand, which was outstretched to him.

*******

Darkness… darkness covered everywhere.

No one was around… only a faint shadow and the king.

The faint shadow suddenly plunged a dagger into the king and he spurted out blood from his mouth.

He slowly fell…

Slowly…

He was dead right then and there.

*******

Ryo Akiyama panted and wiped off the sweat on his forehead… 'All a dream… It was all just a dream, a nightmare… but of all the things to dream of, why that?' he thought.

He didn't want to think about that anymore nor fall asleep again and risk the fact of having the same dream so he decided he would go down to the kitchen and have a drink. He got out of bed and slowly made his way down the stairs of the huge castle to the kitchen which was supposedly empty at this time of night.

He slowly went in and found a young man at the age of 15 with light feathery brown hair and emerald green eyes helping himself to a huge bowl of ice cream.

"Oy… Tomoki… so it was you who's been eating all the ice cream around here." Ryo commented as he took a glass and filled it up with water.

"He he… Well… since the princesses aren't around I guess I wanted to help with the food consumption." The boy named Tomoki laughed lightly.

"Yeah, the princesses… I wonder what's happening to them…" Ryo said, taking a gulp of water.

"They're alright… I know it; I mean they were the ones who wanted to get away… I saw it in their eyes." Tomoki said looking serious.

"Yeah… You're right, Ruki-sama always complained about being trapped, how she wanted to go to the world outside and begged me to take her with me to our hunts and missions often." Ryo said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hai… but I don't understand, they have everything they need here, right?" Tomoki asked, licking some ice cream off his fingers.

"Yes… but they believe they will lead a better life outside… a life they control with their own free will, not the chains that bind them here. They want to be… them." Ryo said looking down at the floor.

"Hai… that is true isn't it, _Ryo-chan_?" a female figure approached the rambling two.

"Megumi-san…" Ryo said, his voice sounding slightly irritated.

"Yes, _Ryo-chan_?" she grinned mischievously.

"Really, you two are a racket…" Tomoki laughed lightly.

"Would you rather have us become a boring old coot and make you die of boredom?" Ryo laughed lightly.

"No, I wouldn't want you to be like Lt. Daisuke Motomiya… _'Hey you… bow down to me and say you'll serve the queen!'"  Tomoki grinned broadly; imitating Daisuke's hoarse, commanding voice._

"He he… I was afraid you'll actually say yes but I guess no one would want the beautiful old me change to that boring, suck up lieutenant that the queen loves so much…" Megumi laughed while Ryo was roaring in laughter in the background, unable to reply.

"Yes, quite suck up, is he? He is not well liked by the people but we cannot deny that he is a great warrior." Tomoki told the two who were laughing.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ryo replied.

"Well, I'm getting quite sleepy… better get some shut eye." Tomoki yawned and walked up the stairs.

"Bye then Tomoki… You sleep tight, okay?" Megumi smiled.

"Hai… Oyasumi…" Tomoki looked back for a while and went on his way up the stairs which left Ryo and Megumi in an intimate silence.

"So… uh… well… umm… night then…" Ryo blushed lightly.

"Umm… yeah… night…" she replied blushing as well.

"Yeah… err… better go now…" he stuttered, pointing towards the stairs nervously, slowly making his you to it.

"Umm… yeah… good night then…" she smiled nervously, going to the other stairway.

"Night…" Ryo said softly, bending down to kiss her softly on the cheeks and ran away swiftly.

"Ryo…" Megumi whispered, blushing touching her cheek in a dazed expression.

*******

'What was I thinking, if any of this comes up in the morning, I couldn't take that… no, of course not. I couldn't proclaim to the whole palace that I have a slight infatuation on Megumi… slight… yeah slight, nothing more than that… of course not.' Ryo thought as he leaned towards the wall on his room.

'Idiot… if she asks me anything about it, I'm dead meat… and how Tomoki will tease me will kill me. I hope she understands… she always did especially the first time we met. She was the only one like me… thought as a monster, the king helped her as well and in a weird sort of way she helped me too.' Ryo thought memories of the past flooding his mind.

*Flashback*

Ryo Akiyama smiled brightly as he ran on palace grounds for the first time. The king took him in as promised and he was having a great time, the queen wasn't quite as pleasant as expected but their children were kind except that they didn't seem to want to be close with him, since the king narrated the story to them and they were frightened a bit, but believed their father yet still a bit afraid.

He slowly moved towards the training area of the army, he looked at the sword which he was carrying; it was purely black, designed with etched designs. He pulled the other sword which was strapped to his back… the moment his fingers touched it, he felt coldness… it was also of the color black, a short sword and had design of the color light blue. He didn't know why but he preferred the other better. He looked at the swords, the only thing left for him to be reminded of his parents who have passed away… he was lost in thought until he felt someone tapped his shoulder…

"Hello…" he was greeted by a warm, cheerful smile.

"Hello…" he replied when he turned around.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before…" the little girl with short navy hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

"Ryo… I'm new here… the king took me in. My parents died in a fire and I was the only one to survive…" Ryo looked down in sadness remembering the times when his father taught him basic sword techniques.

"I'm sorry… I don't really know how you feel since I still have both my mommy and daddy…" the girl said guiltily.

"Well… it's not your fault… you're just lucky and I'm unlucky…" I muttered the last part.

"Nuh uh… all of us were given luck maybe it just didn't work out at that time." Megumi said trying to comfort the discouraged boy.

"No… the world hates me, people thought of me as a monster… everyone did." Ryo said softly, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Monster? I don't think so… you are human just like me… you still have luck… or else you wouldn't have met the king, correct?" the girl smiled at him.

"Yes…" Ryo whispered softly, wiping the tears off his eyes.

"See? There are still lots good things in this world…" she smiled, patting him on the head. (They were about the same height then)

"Thank you… you're one of the few who understands…" Ryo smiled.

"A lot of people will understand, they just don't see that yet…" she said and smiled.

*******

Those words that she said reassured Ryo that he would never be alone… but what happens when Megumi herself forgets these words she told Ryo that day?

*End of Flashback*

Ryo woke up and found himself on the floor. He must've fell asleep after thinking about her and the incident so much.

'A new day again… Another boring day, another boring mission…' he thought sighing as he prepared himself for the day.

He took a quick shower and dressed up quickly. He went down the flights of stairs and arrived at the dining area where Megumi and Tomoki were having an animated conversation but as Ryo went closer there was a sudden silence and Megumi grown silent.

"Ohayo, Ryo-sama…" Tomoki greeted totally oblivious of the fact that the usually cheerful and animated Megumi was silenced by the arriving of Ryo to the dining room.

"Ohayo, Tomoki-san, Megumi-san…" Ryo smiled somewhat nervously.

"Ohayo Ryo-kun…" Megumi said some sort of lifeless tone.

"Oh by the way Ryo-sama… the queen called for another meeting, I think we are discussing about the lost of the princesses again and those thieves." Tomoki said after looking at Megumi weirdly for a while.

"I see… better hurry up then, we wouldn't want Lieutenant Motomiya biting our necks of for being late, right?" Ryo laughed lightly as soon the other two joined in…

*******

"Well… let's go in then…" Ryo smiled as they stood in front of the door.

"Of course… what else is there to do?" Tomoki replied laughing lightly.

"Well duh…" Megumi said who seemed to be back to her normal self once more.

"Ha ha… I guess you're right." Ryo laughed as he pushed the door open.

There were shadows in the room, different shapes and sizes but the one in the middle was obviously female… and she was the queen.

*tbc*

Takari-san: Sorry for the short chapter… I had tests and had a hard time doing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Preview of the next Chapter:

**Chapter 5: The ****Chosen**** One**

Back to Matt and the others they suddenly meet two people that tell the of the chosen one… Who is this chosen one? What is this treasure and what is its connection to the Tachikawa family emblem?

Takari-san: ^-^ I post this monthly… ^-^ I can't wait to write the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this, don't worry Mimato fans there will be lots of Mimato in the 5, 6 and 7 chapter… Hope you enjoyed this… ^-^ R/R!


	6. Chapter Five

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Chapter 5: The ****Chosen**** One**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora and Ryo/ OC**

Takari-san: Welcome to the new installment of TToC… in the last chapter I have announced that I post this fic monthly… but I thought about it and changed my mind so…

Takari-san's schedule:

Digimon:

For Chaptered fics: I will try to update a chapter of fics of my choice bi-weekly {every other week, some chapters might also be out in the beginning of a month}

For beginning of fics and new one-shots: I will update them monthly, period.

Shaman King: Every month it will there will be some up; they will be updated with the Digimon fics

Takari-san: Now I'm not sure if I can update this fic bi-weekly but I hope I can… Oh yeah here is Takuya's profile…

Takuya Kanbara

Age: 18

Weapon: Sword of Dark Flame

Bio: A new comrade to Ryo, he's sent undercover to Mimi and the others. Izumi and he get along pretty well, but is he going to be the one to force Kouji to open his heart and when he falls for Izumi what will happen?

Takari-san: I don't own Digimon and some of the RAVE characters featured in this fic... now that that's settled, let's begin!

*************************************************************************************************************

Mimi woke up, clutching her head tightly, there was an intense amount of pain but luckily there were no wounds or bruises. She looked around, they were all unconscious but none seemed hurt. She looked around find a huge door made out of what she guessed was pure silver and two shadows in a corner. A voice was suddenly heard…

"Are you the Chosen One?"

"The chosen what!!?!?" she asked rubbing her head, trying to soothe the pain in her head.

A man suddenly went over to her and eyed her. He had navy blue hair which stood up in different directions and deep onyx eyes; he had a pendant of a silver skull on his neck and was wearing a white jacket and black pants. He stared at her for a while and finally spoke.

"Are you the chosen one? Can't you hear properly or something?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"The chosen one, what the hell are you talking about?" Mimi asked somewhat irritated as well.

"What you don't know, the what the hell are you doing here!?!?!?!" the man asked sounding irritated and angry at the same time.

"Don't get too mad Musica, your face is ugly as it is…" a green haired and emerald eyed girl entered the seen. She was wearing a red dress and a silver snake could be visibly seen entangled in her arm.

"From the goddess of ugliness herself…" the man known as Musica rolled his eyes.

"Shut up… anyway, I'm Reina and that ugly and not to mention mean man is Musica." She told Mimi cheerfully.

"Shut up and go straight to the point, we need to take whoever the chosen one in this odd bunch to Seig, remember that." Musica tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yeah of course I do… We must get this over with so Seig can tell us where the Silver Ray is…" she said, her cheerful tone a while ago made into a bitter one.

"Yeah… I forgot…" Musica said running his hand through his hair though his face quite guilty.

"Umm… I have a question…" Mimi said quietly as the two seem to completely forget about her.

"Huh? Oh yeah… go on… rock my world." Musica said sarcastically.

"Thank you… I just wanted to ask, what are you people and what exactly do you want?" Mimi asked in a curious tone of voice. It was just a while ago that she finally decided that they were not enemies but actually a bunch of strangers who are looking for something.

"Well as I said I'm Reina and he's Musica." The woman known as Reina shrugged.

"We're both silver claimers." Musica continued like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No way, the queen assassinated all silver claimers five years ago…" Mimi exclaimed shocked.

Silver claimers… they were the type of people who could do and make anything with silver. Five years ago when the queen was already ruling over, she ordered her armies to rid of all of them, knowing them as a threat to her power. (Silver claimers are kinds of people in RAVE that are what is said above)

"That's why we hide here, get the point?" Musica replied.

"I see… so what do you want from us?" Mimi asked looking at her comrades who was peacefully sleeping, Takeru seemingly having a good dream since he was grinning with a goofy smile and was muttering some unknown language…so that's all that she hears anyway. It goes something like _Kari…_

"It's like this we made a deal. We open this lock to 'the chosen one' and we get to know where the Silver Ray is…" Reina said.

"So… who is this chosen one and what is this Silver Ray?" Mimi asked.

"The silver ray is the last creation of Reina's father and my father wanted to find it so bad. They were both murdered five years ago so we would want to fulfill there dreams. It was stolen about ten years ago and we are still searching for it today." Musica said.

"I'm sorry…" Mimi looked down.

"Iie it's nothing… we just have to find the chosen one. Only the chosen one will be able to reach this place from above, so who is it? Who is a Tachikawa who touched the emblem?" Reina asked intently.

"I am… but I have not the slightest clue what you're talking about." Mimi said.

"The Tachikawa's have always had the heritage of sorcery, though the passing on of this was stopped ever since they have been rulers. They did not want there subjects to think of them as monsters who would hurt them so they locked it up with a man whose life is everlasting, the guardian of time, Seighart. There is always only one of the Tachikawa's who has inherited this in a generation but that is not important then since it was locked up. This is important however; the kingdom is overpowered with darkness and we must help with this power. We shall open up the gates and give the power to the Chosen one of the generation, so now… enter." Musica said.

"I'm a mage but… but…" Mimi stuttered as she led into the door.

"Do not worry… it will be clearer when you have talked with the guardian of time." Reina said reassuringly as the snake on her arm untangle and went onto a shape of three keys and Musica's skull pendant as well and opened the huge gate making Mimi enter a huge hall.

Mimi took a few steps in when suddenly a dashing young man with light blue hair and cerulean eyes confronted her…

"Ah… the chosen Tachikawa indeed." The man smiled dashingly making Mimi flush.

*******

Ryo looked at a man who was bowing down at him…

"You need not show respect for I need not any… I refer to you as a comrade and a friend…" he smiled as Tomoki and Megumi smiled as well.

"Arigato Ryo-sama…" the man said standing up.

"I need a favor… pretend to be the comrade of these people… they are in this location right now." Ryo said.

"Hai… I understand…" he said as he vanished.

"Take care Takuya-san, you can be our fourth member… I know you can, he seems nice, ne?" Ryo smiled at the two.

"Hai… I hope he's going to be okay… I don't think he liked Daisuke either…" Tomoki said.

"Who does?" Megumi giggled as they all fell to fits of laughter.

*******

Matt woke up finding himself face to err… arm with Takeru who was muttering something. He stood up and looked around to check if everyone was safe and well… there.

Looking towards every direction he couldn't find Mimi. He walked around slowly and found Mimi's clip lying on the ground. He looked around to check if anyone was suspicious and found two people pushing a gate to close…

"Hey, you two on the gate, where have you taken Mimi!?!" he exclaimed.

"Ah… so one of her comrades has awoken at last… and the dashing one too… he could match up with Seig's appearance to tell you the truth…" Reina laughed as Musica merely grunted.

"I'll ask you again… Where is Mimi!?!?" Yamato shouted.

"Tsk. Tsk. Where is your manners pretty boy?" Musica glared at Yamato.

"I don't know, maybe I just fled because a friend of mine might be in danger." Yamato said sarcastically, glaring back at Musica.

"Is she just a friend?" said Reina, grinning mischievously.

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" he blushed.

"She's in there so calm down…" Reina smiled.

"What are you doing to her!?!" Yamato glared at the two.

"Nothing at all…" the two replied.

"Can I see her then?" Yamato's face softened.

"I'm afraid not… she is going to be given something great and told something of her heritage… they must not be disturbed." Musica said.

"What about her heritage?" Yamato asked a bit more calmed down.

"That she is a mage." They replied as Yamato's mouth fell open, his usual cool demeanor at lost.

*******

"So you're saying that I'm a mage… that my family left this to you instead of being destroyed since they had a feeling there would be chaos? Why didn't you come and bring it to my father? That would have stopped him being killed." Mimi said bitterly finding out that her father could've been saved.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I'm afraid if I leave this sanctuary of mine I would have died for I cannot go to the outside world…" Seighart replied.

"I'm sorry…" Mimi said looking down, ashamed of her actions.

"I understand how you felt. I know you're really a sweet woman… Have this… if you are really the chosen Tachikawa you would be able to use these Items…" He said handing her a staff and a ring with the Tachikawa Family emblem on it, the teardrop.

"Is this mine?" Mimi asked aghast.

"Yes princess… for you… may you be able to vanquish the evil reigning in your kingdom. I shall always be open for service to your family… always, now go." He said opening the gates to make her see all of her friends and sister awake, the grins in their faces seen.

"Wait… I know not of using this!!!" Mimi exclaimed.

"It will be simple and easy if already in battle. The ring will control it." He smiled as the door closed and her friends began flocking her…

"So you're a mage… congratulations!" Yamato smiled, his coolness coming back.

"Cool… I wish I could do that, Mimi-chan!!!" Izumi grinned.

"Finally you have some contribution…" Kouji remarked.

"Kakoi… Mimi-san, I hope I was like that…" Jenrya grinned.

"What kind of things can you do?" Takeru exclaimed excitedly.

"Yolei will be freaked for sure…" Ruki smiled.

"Guys, guys, stop pestering me… it's nothing really. I don't even know how to use it..." said Mimi sweatdropping.

"You'll know when the time comes right? That's what that guy said." Yamato remarked.

"Yeah… where are Musica and Reina?" Mimi asked looking for the two.

"Oh them… they went inside there… didn't you see?" Takeru said confused.

"No… but at least they're finally going to fulfill their dreams…" Mimi smiled.

"Huh?" Yamato asked.

"It's nothing. Let's go… maybe we didn't get treasure but we still got something, proving Izzy wrong." Mimi laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, Mimi-chan!" Izumi exclaimed, as they exited from a tunnel that she noticed just now…

*******

They finally got out and still had to ride there Skateboards which just lay in the sand.

"Funny thing that these are still here..." Kouji commented, getting one, kicking it and jumping on it.

"Yeah… I guess." Matt said doing the same routine.

"Stop trying to be cool you two…" Takeru commented, riding on his the "normal" way.

They all got on and rode and went to the airship to be surprised by Izzy running towards them.

"Yamato!!!" the worried Koushiro shouted.

"What is it?" Yamato asked hurriedly.

"We're being attacked!!!" he shouted which got all of them to their feet.

"Where are we being attacked?" Kouji asked, pulling out his katana.

"Outside, luckily but cannons are all being deflected, he controls water with some sort of scythe." Izzy said, leading them there.

"Is everyone safe?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Yeah… Let's GO!!!" Izzy shouted.

"Yeah!!!" they all shouted following Izzy.

They all arrive finding a blue-haired man with spectacles laughing like a maniac.

"Hey you!!!!!!!!!!!" an angered Yamato shouted.

"Ah… here's the leader of the petty thieves himself…" laughed the man.

"Who are you?" Jenrya shouted.

"Ah… the boy who defeated Hirokazu…" he laughed.

"Who are you?" Jenrya repeated.

"You really want to now? It's Kenta from the Death Knights" he grinned.

*******

"Pitiful…" a man atop a tree sighed.

'I don't understand why I would have been sent to such pitiful human beings… then again there is something catching my eye…" his eyes flickered watching a blonde haired genki-girl, he clutched his weapon tightly his eyes watching every move of the girl that caught his eye…

'She's quite elegant, beautiful…' thought the man grinning.

*to be continued*

Takari-san: A bit rushed I know… but I tried to finish it and we have a Chinese quiz tomorrow and well… I'm getting nervous since I got a pretty bad score compared to before… so… {Sigh} this chapter came out well quite satisfactory {I think} compared to the others… anyway here's the preview of the next chapter ^-^

**Preview: Chapter 6: A Coming of a New Ally**

As they are fighting Kenta, a new ally, an ally named Takuya Kanbara, assists them. Izumi has taken a liking for him and so has the others except for Kouji. He is taken as a new member but do they really know who he really is? Will he still remain loyal to the queen's armies or will it all change thanks to a certain genki-girl? Jenrya's feelings for Ruki become much clearer and his secret past of loves and family heritage is revealed… all this in the next chapter of Through the Oddest Circumstance.

Takari-san: It really got interesting all of a sudden… well for me anyway… I finally can get Kouzumi there since someone's going to get jealous and suspicious… {Hint} anyway… hope you enjoyed this and wait for the next chapter! ^_^ R/R!


	7. Chapter Six

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Chapter 6: A Coming of a New Ally**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora and Ryo/ OC**

Takari-san: Here's the new chapter… enjoy! ^_^ I don't own Digimon!

*************************************************************************************************************

"Pitiful…" a man atop a tree sighed.

'I don't understand why I would have been sent to such pitiful human beings… then again there is something catching my eye…" his eyes flickered watching a blonde haired genki-girl, he clutched his weapon tightly his eyes watching every move of the girl that caught his eye…

'She's quite elegant, beautiful…' thought the man grinning.

*******

"Kouji!" shouted Izumi in worry.

"Izumi stay away!" Kouji shouted, trying to shield himself using his katana as Kenta continued to attack harder, pushing him backwards in every attack.

"Why were you such an idiot? You know that a surprise move won't work on me… that's simple logic that general Daisuke would never send a satisfactory warrior again… especially after Hirokazu, imagine the shame Motomiya-sama had to go through." Kenta said as he shook his head, boredom evident in his face.

"Shut up…" Kouji muttered as he hit Kenta on the chest, soon finding out that he was wearing an armor made out of strong metal there.

"Ha! You think that I would go unprepared? Never… then again I never thought of you as people with high intelligence as Koushiro who was fighting his minions in the background fumed, his ears turning bright red.

"Shut up… this fight isn't over yet." Kouji muttered glaring at Kenta.

"Oh yes… it does make me wonder why I don't finish you just yet… I guess the answer is that I want to play with you for a while." Kenta laughed humorlessly.

"Hn…" Kouji attacked, skilled as he was, his attacks were being deflected by the elemental property of the scythe which was water. All his attacks were being deflected by a barrier made of water.

"I have to say, you are quite skilled…" Kenta commented as he dodged yet another attack, "but your temper and lack of elemental power in your weapon can surely make your skills minute compared to mine."

"The fight isn't over yet." Kouji said, determined as he looked backwards for a while, finding Izumi warding off one of his minions, 'for the ship…' he thought looking at the place he called home, 'for my friends' he thought watching as his comrades continuously ward of his minions, 'for Izumi.' He blushed at what he just thought but came to the conclusion that it wasn't the time to think of such… he looked away and continued on fighting, continuously attacking, looking for any sign of weakness.

"I must say you were brave to fight me alone but foolish, you were wishing for an early death." Kenta said catching him of guard readying to slash him with the scythe.

"KOUJI!" screamed Izumi, her hands clasped over her mouth.

"DIE!" shouted Kenta maniacally, planning to slash him but he was gone.

"It's not nice to fight someone without elemental power in his weapon… it is unfair. FIGHT SOMEONE WITH ELEMENTAL POWER!" A man said, carrying an unconscious Kouji, gently putting him down on the ground, showing his sword to Kenta. His sword was different from the others they saw, it had red markings which resembled flames and was purely black except for the markings and handle which was burning red.

*******

"Mimi, watch out!" Yamato shouted, pushing her out of the way from a flaming arrow, the arrow being deflected by the flaming version of Yamato's sword.

"Yamato are you alright?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I'll fight on this side, you go on fighting here." Yamato said going to the said with more enemies, "be careful."

"Okay… Lightning!" shouted Mimi as she electrocuted an enemy.

"Take Care…" whispered Yamato before he left…

*******

"Ruki, how are you doing?" said Jenrya, grinning as another enemy fell.

"Yeah… never had this much fun in that stupid castle…" smirked Ruki, hitting people continuously with her frying pan.

"Yeah…" Jenrya said dreamily… 'I can't believe I can fall in love again… but to two different people…' he thought past thoughts flooding his mind as…

*Flashback*

"Yamato!" a 14 year old Jenrya grinned happily.

"Huh? What?" he said coldly, as usual.

"There are people outside, we brought them here yesterday and they finally woke up now, they say they want to join!" grinned the over optimistic young Jenrya.

"Huh? Oh, come on, let's go see them… where's Takeru?" Yamato asked.

"Takeru's already down stairs." Jenrya replied.

"I see… what type of people are they?" Yamato asked.

"Hmm… there's this cool powerful-looking samurai! There's also this very cute girl too!" Jenrya exclaimed, cheeks red.

"I see someone has a crush…" snickered Yamato.

"A crush?" asked young Jenrya.

"Yeah…" he replied grinning.

*******

"Kouji… Kouji Minamoto…" the young man said when he was asked to introduce himself.

"Konichiwa minna-san! Watashi wa Orimoto Izumi!" the girl greeted cheerfully, making colors rise into young Jenrya's cheeks.

"Hai…" he said trying to say it in a straight face, restraining his blush, "Welcome to your new home…" Jenrya bowed as an act of courtesy but inside really bubbling with joy since Yamato had just agreed for them to join.

"Arigato!" exclaimed Izumi, hugging his in a friendly hug causing Jenrya's blush to turn into an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Hn…" Kouji grunted for some reason no one knows. Jenrya smiled, for some strange reason Kouji reminded him a lot about Yamato.

"Ne, Jenrya-san…" Izumi called after letting him go from her deadly hug.

"Hai?" asked Jenrya nervously.

"Iie… nothing…" she smiled at him and then looked at Kouji, cheeks flushed.

*******

"IZUMI-SAN WATCH OUT!!!" Jenrya shouted, throwing his weapon at the charging enemy.

"Kouji…" she whispered in a dazed voice.

Kouji had just saved her, she was careless and allowed an arrow to aim at her and almost hit her. Luckily Kouji noticed this and saved her, pushing her away and getting hit, sacrificing his left arm, the arm he used to fight. That wasn't their main priority though… his arm was bleeding badly and he was unconscious. He might bleed to death if they don't take his to a doctor quickly.

"IZUMI-SAN, GO WITH MINAMOTO-SAN, TAKE HIM TO JOE, HE WILL BE JUST FINE!" Jenrya shouted in concern, deflecting arrows being shot with his "cross blade".

"This is my entire fault, all my fault… now I won't even be able to say… I love you…" she said, saying the last three words barely above a whisper, speaking to the unconscious Kouji as she didn't notice Jenrya drop, kneeling on the ground, his weapon falling to the ground.

"So… all this time, it was that all along. I was an idiot to believe you loved me, but it's funny… I don't feel pain, I even feel like I want to protect you more, to see you say 'I love you' to each other… for you to finally be happy." Jenrya smiled… stood up once more, not bothering to take the weapon from the ground.

"Jenrya-san?" asked Izumi looking at him curiously, tears still evident in her eyes.

"I said he'll be just fine, right? So, I'd do anything to keep my word." Jenrya said going into a fighting stance, a silver aura surrounding him.

"Jenrya-san, what is that?" Izumi said watching him worriedly.

"It's my family's power… Cross Blade!" he called out as the weapon instantly lifted of from the ground.

Izumi's eyes were wide in shock; Jenrya's eyes were turning bright and his weapon, glowing with an aura.

"*Siago no nozumi!" (* It means Last hope) Jenrya exclaimed, his eyes looked menacing but yet his calmness was still there. His weapon rose, a white light emitting from it and just as it was about to attack the soldier it stopped and a white light erupted.

"All those who oppose shall perish." He said before the light vanished and all the soldiers lay on the ground, his weapon came back to him.

"Jenrya-san, what happened?" Izumi asked, an unconscious Kouji on her shoulder.

"Hi-mit-su." Jenrya grinned teasing her before turning serious, "how is he?"

"Thankfully the bleeding stopped… you heard me didn't you? Please don't tell him, he'll laugh." Izumi said in a pained expression.

"Of course not… you're like my big sister." Jenrya smiled.

*End of Flashback*

"Jenrya!" called out Ruki, hitting him with her frying pan, "What the hell are you doing? You were almost hit there."

"Worried?" Jenrya grinned teasingly, hitting a charging enemy.

"Shut up." She said hitting him again.

*******

Slashing continuously with Koushiro to protect Miyako, Takeru was getting fairly bored with such easy opponents.

"Koushiro… are you sure you can't do this alone?" Takeru whined, waving his largest knife deflecting some all of the attacks.

"If you go, I might be outnumbered." Koushiro replied throwing sleep darts at random enemies.

"I can help…" Miyako suggested.

"No." Koushiro said flatly as Takeru laughed lightly until someone called his name.

_"Takeru… Takeru… come…"_ a voice called out.

"Who's there?" Takeru turned around finding no one.

_"In the forest… the forest…"_

"Koushiro… someone's calling me… I have to go." Takeru said running away quickly.

"Takeru, wait!" Koushiro tried to stop him but it was too late, he was already surrounded by enemies.

*******

"Who are you? Why are you calling me?" Takeru shouted, barraging whoever it was with questions.

"Hush, Takeru…" a figure approached him, covering his mouth, "it's me… Sora." The figure said making Takeru's eyes go wide.

*******

Izumi stared in awe at Kouji's and her "hero". He had laid the unconscious Kouji down at the ground… it reminded her so much of the time when Kouji lost his skill because of her, the time Jenrya revealed his overwhelming strength. She knew a bit a bit about elemental power… traveling with Kouji could do you that as well… He had elemental power, it was the main reason Yamato took us in. It was all her fault why he can't use it anymore… all her fault. He controlled light, he always explained it was not really an element but it was just accepted as an element. His katana could do marvels, when he still could use his left arm to fight.

He had his skill inborn, just like Jenrya… because no matter what weapon they use, they may use it and still have that overwhelming power. Yamato's, Takeru's and Mimi's on the other hand are one of the 'chosen' types in which they are the only one who can control a weapon's strength and can use it's skill with a ring. The enemy's was just mainly the weapon that makes them do such.

He was born with markings on his arm, the symbol of light, all the people of their village before thought it was a gift. After his parent's were killed by a robbery and were bankrupted though, they thought it was a curse and Izumi was probably the only one who didn't. She believed him and being an orphan herself, followed him into going wherever he wanted to go.

At first, she only followed him because of his incredible skill in fighting since even at a young age his stern parents trained him especially since he had elemental power and it would be useful for wars and battles. Though this all changed, they became closer even how much Kouji hated to admit it, they were best friends.

These thought of Izumi were soon sidetracked though… the man who saved them was skillfully evading the, as she could see it, reckless attacks of Kenta. He seemed infuriated since he was just sidetracked from doing what he most enjoyed, killing.

"YOU WILL DIE FIRST!" Kenta shouted like a maniac, charging and thrusting continuously.

"Such… recklessness…" he said calmly, swinging his sword, "Final Inferno…" he whispered as the barrier of water collapsed, a fallen Kenta lying on the ground, different types burns on different parts of his body.

"Baka…" Takuya muttered, looking at the 'pitiful' site in front of him.

"You…" Kenta said before totally falling unconscious.

"Arigato… umm…" Izumi said as he turned around…

"Takuya… Takuya Kanbara, hey do you have any food? I'm hungry…" Takuya greeted cheerfully, his hero and cool image Izumi was thinking about was totally shattered.

"Uh… hai…" said Izumi, sweatdropping.

*******

Kouji eyed the man who was eating up food like it was water. So he was the one… the one who saved him and Izumi. He should thank him, even with a grunt or something like that, but he couldn't. The moment that man stepped into their doors, he couldn't. He hated him, and he didn't know why.

He asked if he could join, Yamato agreed of course. He just saved Izumi and Kouji; of course Yamato would allow him to. Kouji eyed Takuya as if he was waiting for him to do something wrong and suddenly announce it. He didn't know why he was so suspicious… he never felt that way before.

He watched Takuya laugh as Izumi told him some jokes she has learned from the city. Kouji looked away and decided to just look around. Takeru was missing, Koushiro had said so. He said gone on a walk… since he was bored.

Kouji's eyes reverted back into watching Izumi and Takuya engage in a cheerful conversation. He was suddenly feeling the urge top strangle Takuya, he didn't know why but wanted to anyway.

"Is there something wrong with Takuya?" a figure said approaching him.

"What are you talking about?" Kouji turned around finding himself face to face with Jenrya.

"I was with Yamato, Mimi and Ruki when I noticed you here, alone. Is there something wrong with Takuya? You seemed to have been staring at him for quite a while…" Jenrya commented.

"I'm just suspicious." Kouji said blankly.

"Yes, sure… to be suspicious of the person that just saved you life, this is surely a new one." Jenrya remarked.

"What is there not to be suspicious about? He comes out of nowhere and just saves people? Is it just a coincidence he decided to join us?" Kouji replied glaring at him.

"It's either you're being out of your mind and not being grateful or downright jealous." Jenrya said, grinning.

"Jealous??? Me??? Of what???" Kouji asked.

"It's for me to know and you to find out. You were just such an idiot to not tell her earlier, now look, a new rival and if I didn't know something I would have been you rival as well." Jenrya said grinning, leaving him to talk to Yamato and Mimi once more.

"That can't be true… can it?" Kouji muttered after Jenrya left taking another look at Takuya ad Izumi. 'No, that can't be… I can't… couldn't have…' thought Kouji for a while until the thoughts fled his mind and he continued eying Takuya.

'I know there's something wrong with him… I just know it'

*******

'That guy I saved… he's the only one who's suspicious… I don't know why but I feel great power here…" Takuya thought looking at Yamato, Mimi and Jenrya, 'but yet some aren't being used or not even known yet…' he said looking at Kouji as well, with a smile.

*tsuzuku*

Takari-san: Kouji is jealous! I love that ^___^ It's so cute that way… Taichi and Sora finally revealed next chapter and will focus on Takari and Taiora…

Next Chapter: Girl of Flaming Arrows

Takeru and the woman who called have a nice talk and Hikari finally finds out about him being a thief, this makes her point of view of the queen said, making her remember the time when her brother was taken away to the army. Kouji still under suspicion and Jenrya and Ruki become spectators to the newly bloomed love triangle's relationship. Yamato and Mimi are going to get closer and Koushiro and Miyako have a night time study and find out more than they bargained for? All these in the next chapter of Through the Oddest Circumstance!

Takari-san: Mainly romance based but soon it will begin back on the battles and a war maybe and of course their kingdom's past and history. I think it's getting interesting… R/R


	8. Chapter 7

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Chapter 7: Girl of Flaming Arrows**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora and Ryo/ OC**

Takari-san: Computer broke but thank goodness my fics are saved! Bye Shaman King pics but I can always find those places again… here's the next installment with more Mimato. I promise!

**********************************************************************

"Who are you? Why are you calling me?" Takeru shouted, barraging whoever it was with questions. 

"Hush, Takeru…" a figure approached him, covering his mouth, "it's me… Sora." The figure said making Takeru's eyes go wide.

*******

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Takeru asked as he gratefully accepted a cup of tea from her.

"We are hiding…" she replied silently.

"W-What do you mean?" Takeru stuttered knowing fully well that Sora used the term 'we' and only one person lives with her.

"Hikari is being hunted by the Death Knights… they need her power of light in this ring to make them stronger." Sora replied showing him a ring that contained a symbol very similar of Kouji's in his left arm.

"I don't get it, why does Taichi want to attack his own sister?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know about that idiot and I don't care." Sora replied looking away.

"I know he hurt you… I didn't even know he was part of the Death knights." Takeru said, "but it's not his fault."

"Takeru…" a figure approached them.

"H-Hikari, what are you doing here?" Takeru stuttered.

"So you were the one…" Hikari said, "You were stealing from the castle when I met you there right?"

"Yes… but…" Takeru tried to explain but found no words coming out of his mouth.

"It's alright…" she smiled at him, "My brother is blind not to see her evil… he even left the one he loved the most when he joined the army…" she said pointing to Sora who was fighting the tears from falling down.

"I understand…" Takeru smiled sympathetically, "Taichi is not evil, and he wanted to serve our kingdom and actually thought it was good. They are using him… they want his power of the flame."

"Yes, but the power of the flame is not complete and they do not know who bears the rest…" Hikari replied.

"Do you know who?" he asked surprised.

Hikari didn't reply but simply pointed and Takeru knew the rest.

********

Watching silently like an eagle hunting for its prey, Kouji continued to watch Takuya carefully, his eyes twitching every time Takuya moves and he's shaking when Takuya goes near Izumi.

"Jealousy doesn't fit you…" two voices said in unison and Kouji was forced to break his watch by turning around.

"What do you want?" glared Kouji looking at both Jenrya and Ruki who was blankly looking at him.

"You look like an idiot there." Ruki said flatly.

"A love-sick idiot…." Jenrya added.

"Do I?" he glared at the two of them hoping they would go away.

"Yes." They said flatly as Kouji sighed.

"Leave me alone, will you?" Kouji glared at them, "I just don't get why you don't believe me." Kouji muttered.

"It's unbelievable." They said.

"Would you stop replying in mono-syllables?" Kouji shouted angrily.

"Hai… but just admit you like her…" Jenrya said before they both went away, leaving Kouji to watch Takuya again and think about what Jenrya said.

*******

"So…"

"What is it?" Yamato asked turning around to face his companion.

"I'm sorry…" his companion said right away, bowing her head down.

"What for, Mimi-san?" Yamato asked patting Mimi on the head.

"All because of me Jenrya, Kouji and Izumi got hurt. If you want… I can leave; I'm the only one here who the queen wants anyway, especially after the sorcery thing." Mimi murmured.

"What are you talking about? I would never want you to leave, everything brightened up ever since you and you sisters came…" smiled Yamato, playing around with her hair.

"I was the cause of all the havoc that's going on… if I wasn't here, there wouldn't be death knights attacking you…" she said, barely above a whisper.

"You is not the word… it's **us**. We knew the responsibilities when we took you in, you're an important member now…" Yamato smiled dashingly, "Anyway you have to stay here, now that you have that power the queen wants to kill you more."

"Arigato… you took a huge burden off me…" Mimi grinned, "I'm going to fix my things, want to come?"

"I know this means you want me to help… but hey, I'm your willing slave." Yamato kidded as he followed Mimi to her room.

*******

"We not only have to protect you then…" Takeru noted, hugging Hikari in a lose hug.

"Yes, but she herself doesn't want to believe it…" Hikari whispered.

"I understand." Takeru replied stroking her hair.

"He was so nice… but he changed." Sora murmured, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sora…" Hikari murmured breaking apart from Takeru to console Sora.

"I know he'll see the light someday…" Takeru smiled softly.

"Thank you guys…" Sora smiled weakly, "I don't know how I could have coped without you guys."

"It's alright, after Taichi was taken away…" Hikari stuttered as she recalled the events a few years ago…

*Flashback*

"Onii-chan, what are we having for dinner today?" Hikari obviously younger at about the age of fourteen asked her big brother who just came back from harvesting in the fields.

"I don't know, ask Sora." Taichi grinned broadly, "but it's most likely rice, fish and vegetables again." Taichi noted.

"Again? We had that yesterday!" exclaimed Hikari.

"Come on Hikari… you know we're not the king and queen, we deserve this." Taichi grinned.

"Yeah, I know… but our parents and Sora's as well… they were killed by the monarchy, right? The queen…" Hikari commented.

"Bite you tongue! You shall not badmouth them, our parents, as soldiers served them! They would never do that!" Taichi glared at her, "They served the monarchy as soldiers served them and us, even as mere peasants must do the same!"

"Hai…" Hikari said, quickly letting go of the subject…

"Taichi, Hikari, it's time to eat!" a voice said.

"Hai Sora!" The two replied. They were about to go to their dining area when there was a knock on the door that made both Taichi and Hikari go towards the door.

Opening the door, they found themselves face to face with a army official…

"Who here is Taichi Yagami?" the soldier asked with superiority.

"I am honorable sir… what service may I be to you?" Taichi asked immediately.

"The queen requests of your presence, bring you weapon, the flaming sword." The soldier demanded.

"H-How did you?" Hikari asked but her mouth was covered by Taichi.

"Yes, right away…" Taichi said turning around to get his stuff, "Could you wait a moment?" he asked but the soldier replied with a mere grunt.

"Onii-san, they can't take you away! You've done nothing wrong!" Hikari exclaimed as Taichi packed his things.

"Taichi… are you leaving?" a voice asked from behind them.

"I'll be back Sora…" Taichi smiled at her sweetly, "and when I do…"

"Taichi…" Sora flung herself to him.

"Sora…" Taichi said gently stroking her hair, "and when I do… Will you marry me?" he said leaning down to kiss her. (KAWAII!)

"Taichi… you don't know what you're saying" Sora said getting away from Taichi.

"I do Sora… I'm seventeen now, I love you and I want to be with you forever." Taichi said coming closer to her.

"Taichi…" she said but she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Taichi already kissed her. "I love you too…" she murmured as they broke apart.

"Is that a yes then?" Taichi asked.

"Yes…" she smiled.

"When you two are finished from your soap opera, I would love it if you guys talk to the fuming man outside…" Hikari smiled.

"Yes… Sora, keep this…" Taichi said handing her a ring. A ring with a fiery gem in the center, it was beautiful. Knowing fully well he'd fulfill his promise they let him go… away to the castle.

But he didn't fulfill it but instead sent them a letter saying he was now a soldier to serve the castle.

*End of Flashback*

"It must have been painful…" Takeru said, "but don't worry Hikari and I will help you through!" said an over-optimistic Takeru.

"Arigato…" Sora smiled.

"It's alright…" Hikari said patting her on the head when she noticed a ring in her ring finger, "You still kept it after all that…"

She didn't reply but just nodded and everything was understood.

*******

Outstretching his arm to get excess trash of Mimi, Yamato soon found a silky and fair hand on top of his. Quickly pulling away the both of us blushed and said in unison…

"Gomen!" they both exclaimed holding their hands up, blushing.

"Gomen…" Mimi repeated.

"It's alright" Yamato laughed nervously.

Silence once more surrounded the two. Continuously arranging things soon Yamato found a silver ring with a pink gem on it.

"Mimi, what's this?" He asked out of curiosity showing Mimi the ring.

"Oh… that…" Mimi said after looking at it, "You see… I was engaged before, that's before my father died that is. I was set to marry some knight, he was about my age."

"You're engaged!" Yamato exclaimed his eyes popping out.

"NO, ever since the queen took over it was withdrawn and the family that had the son was murdered anyway." Mimi replied.

"Did you ever meet this guy?" Yamato asked.

"No… never had the chance, they say he died at about seven." Mimi noted, "I was six at that time but already engaged, can you imagine?" laughed Mimi.

"I guess not… so does this guy know he's engaged to you?" Yamato asked.

"I don't really know since I never met him but however he is, my father said he can bring out the greatest sword there is…" Mimi said.

"I see…" Yamato nodded.

"Why did you want to know so much about it anyway?" Mimi asked looking at his curiously but a smile evident on her face.

"Nothing really… just curious" Yamato grinned.

"I see… I never knew you had a brain!" Mimi laughed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed pinching her playfully, "Why don't you wear this?" he said taking the ring in front of her.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right to wear a ring of a man I don't even know… especially an engagement ring from a supposedly dead heir of the monarchy." Mimi replied sarcastically.

"I bet it'll look good on you. I mean it's a nice ring…" Yamato said looking at the ring.

"Okay, okay…" Mimi said sighing knowing that she would never win.

"Okay…" Yamato said kneeling before her.

"Y-Yamato, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Mimi Tachikawa…" Yamato said slowly.

"Y-Yamato…?"

"The rightful heir of the Tachikawa monarchy…" Yamato continued.

"Please wear this ring…"

Mimi's heartbeat went faster and blood rushed to her cheeks but she didn't know why, it just seemed as if Yamato was going to do something she'd be thrilled of. Was she falling for this overly cute boy?

"Please wear this ring… for your very cool and handsome friend, Yamato." He ended it inserting the ring into Mimi's middle finger.

"Yamato…" Mimi shook her head, breathing a sigh of relief she didn't know why, her temperature doesn't seem normal either.

"What? Did you like my performance?" Yamato laughed.

"It's alright I guess." Mimi joined him…

Laughter filled the room and it couldn't be said that they didn't bond that day, for the close friendship they had went even closer.

*******

The night air filled the room as Miyako was being troubled my mathematics problem Koushiro had given her.

"Kou-kun!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Help me out, will you?"

"You were the one who told me to still continue lessons even if you were already one of us so don't blame me." Koushiro smirked.

"Kou-kun!" she whined.

"Alright… where is it you're having a hard time at?" Koushiro said, getting up from his chair and edging closer to her.

"Over here…" she pointed out.

"That's simple… you see, you must divide this first then add…" Koushiro said telling her how to do it correctly as she tried to listen but couldn't. She just couldn't resist Koushiro and his great intelligence and looks.

"Miyako-san, Are you still there?" Koushiro asked.

"H-Hai…" she replied snapping out of her trance.

"Well, did you get it?" asked Koushiro.

"I guess…" Miyako replied.

"Of course, you'll always be my number one…" Koushiro said and at that particular moment Miyako couldn't help but blush, "student." Koushiro finished his statement with a gentle smile.

"I'm your only student!" Miyako said trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, but even if I did, you'll always be my number one student." Koushiro smiled, "Well, I have to go discuss things with Kouji."

"Hai… Ja…" Miyako bid goodbye.

"Ja…"

'It was just a playful crush I had on him… but why does it seem to be getting bigger and bigger?' Miyako thought thoughts of Koushiro pondering in her mind.

*******

"Sora is sleeping, huh?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, she really couldn't take what we were talking about a while ago…" Hikari replied.

"Yeah, even if she is the girl with flaming arrows no one could feel happy about a heartbreak." Takeru commented.

"Yes, you're right…" Hikari agreed with him, "Aren't you supposed to go back to your ship?"

"I'll go back tomorrow, Yamato will wait… I've always gone back late before." Takeru said, "I must make sure you're safe."

"Arigato…" she murmured.

"You don't have to thank me… for me it's a duty." Takeru smiled pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Everything seems so perfect… but there is still problems in life, the two of them fully knowing they must face Taichi one day and risk losing Sora to the other side.

*******

Waking up finding it was night time already, Yamato planned to sit up until he noticed there was someone on top of him that is…

"Yamato?" Mimi asked apparently on top of him.

"Hey, guess we fell asleep, huh?" laughed Yamato yawning.

"It's already night time, aren't you worried about Takeru?" Mimi asked sitting up.

"He can take care of himself, he always does…" Yamato said.

"You don't care that he might be in danger?" Mimi asked.

"I care… but he doesn't like it when people butt in into his business." Yamato noted, "He doesn't like to be protected."

"It must be dinner time by now…" Mimi noted as Yamato kneeled again.

"Do you Miss Tachikawa…" he began.

"Yes, Mr. Ishida?" laughed Mimi

"Do you want to join me in dinner tonight?" Yamato grinned.

"Of course…" she replied as Yamato stood up once more.

Together they walked out of the room, hand in hand fully knowing they bonded that day and definitely became closer.

***tsuzuku***

Takari-san: This took me hours to do! Ah and it's finished! I love this chapter filled with romance fluff… I love romance fluff.

Next Chapter:

Chapter 8: A Mission Gone Haywire

FRONTIER SPECIAL… I mean Kouzumi/Takumi special, Takuya falls for Izumi, Kouji finally admits to Ruki and Jenrya he's jealous and Izumi's confused of which guy she likes and with all this havoc, Kouji overhears Takuya contacting Ryo and finds out he's the enemy! Mainly Kouzumi and Takumi

Takari-san: Frontier special next time since I didn't write about Izumi, Takuya and Kouji much in this chapter, Jenruki coming soon since I focused on them before… Mimato is still in that chapter but less than this one. Taiora and Takari are missing in that chapter since they would be focused on in the ninth chapter… and the plot thickens… {drum roll} **R/R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Chapter 8: A ****Mission**** Gone Haywire**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi and Ryo/ OC**

Takari-san: After watching Digimon Frontier today, I found I had nothing to do since my mom is using the vcd player and I can't watch Shaman King so I decided to write…  Here's the Frontier Special! Enjoy!

**********************************************************************

"You failed me… Kenta." A voice boomed sending Kenta into a fright.

"Gomen, sir… but Ryo's new member Takuya of the Dark Flame fought against me… He is very strong!" Kenta said his voice filled with fear.

"Ryo's member…? That man looked like a wimp." The booming voice shouted, "I doubt Ryo would send him to attack you, Iori call Ryo and the other two!" he shouted with authority.

"Hai… Daisuke-sama…" a young man at about the age 14 said rushing outside to call Ryo; he had flat brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"You rang, Daisuke?" asked Ryo who appeared after a few moments with Megumi and Tomoki.

"Did you send Kanbara to the thieves?" Daisuke shouted in a demanding voice.

"Hai, why is there something wrong?" Ryo asked when he saw the injured Kenta, "We sent him there to spy on the thieves as ordered by the queen… it was only normal that he would attack Kenta to earn their trust…" Ryo shrugged.

"Is that so, so you wouldn't mind me sending my men to attack yours?" Daisuke said rubbing his chin.

"No, not at all, but mind you… if you get beaten it's not my fault…" Ryo said before going out of the said room and slamming the door shut.

"As if that'll happen…" Daisuke muttered, "Iori, has Taichi went and to find my wife to be?"

"Yes, Daisuke-sama… he isn't too happy about you wanting to marry his sister after using her elemental power of light but he agreed anyway…" Iori bowed down

"The idiot… he might be strong but he has a brain smaller than a pea…" Daisuke muttered, "Iori, I have a task for you… attack those worthless thieves…" Daisuke ordered.

"Hai… Daisuke-sama…" Iori bowed down as he soon vanished in the dark.

*******

Running his hands on his auburn hair, Takuya sighed in despair. He didn't know what to do… every few moments spent in this ship makes him care less and less about his mission and the kingdom… They were so kind-hearted, unlike his vision of mean people who'd do anything for money… The princesses are happy here too… This is a fantasy-land you could only wish for, but for him it came true.

"Takuya-san… I'm going out to shop, want to come?" a voice suddenly interjected his train of thought.

"Huh, sure… but don't you want Kouji to come?" he asked the blonde haired genki girl in front of him.

"He hates shopping; he usually trains by himself at these times, even I am not that much of an idiot to disturb him…" Izumi replied tapping her chin.

"Oh… let's go then?" he told Izumi.

"Hai…" she said as they soon exited the ship.

*******

The cool breeze of the morning air relaxed everyone… at least almost everyone. Deep inside the forest, one was meditating; ridding himself of what he thought was worthless thoughts. His supposed training session turning into a session of meditation and calming down.

'Must rid off all these worthless thoughts…' Kouji thought angrily in a meditating stance, 'Must not get distracted by that idiot…' he clenched his fists, sweat dropping from his forehead. He continued his train of thought like this but soon crying out in despair.

'Why can't I get Izumi and Takuya out of my mind, I never thought of Izumi like this before… Why?' Kouji thought banging fists on the ground.

'I must concentrate, if I don't… I might lose control of myself. I can't risk losing anymore power more so, be a wimp…' he thought continuously as if it was his mantra. Footsteps and laughter were suddenly heard and Kouji stood up from his stance only to find Jenrya laughing and Ruki with yet another blank face.

"What do you want?" he muttered menacingly looking at Jenrya as if he was going to kill.

"Nothing really… Ruki and I were just taking a walk when we found you… umm… *ahem* training." Jenrya grinned, trying to stop his laughter.

"I was meditating for Pete's sake." Kouji replied bitterly.

"Sure… I believe you…" Jenrya grinned like a weirdo.

"Shut up, will you?" Kouji muttered.

"Nah, I rather talk. So what was THE Kouji doing meditating instead of waiting for the leaves from the trees to fall off and slash them?" Jenrya asked Kouji as Ruki still remained silent.

"How did you find out my training method?" Kouji glared at him.

"Izumi told me… and isn't that what all samurais do?" Jenrya explained as he watched Kouji silently curse Izumi, "Anyway going back, what was THE Kouji doing meditating?"

"Can't I do that when I have a lot on my mind?" Kouji countered lightly blushing as Ruki went over to him.

"You're blushing…" she noted pointing to his cheeks that were slightly pink and soon going back to her place beside Jenrya.

"Blushing eh? Ruki?" Jenrya cheerfully said to Ruki who just ignored him, "So what were YOU meditating about?"

"Why are you always emphasizing some words?" Kouji retorted with another question.

"Nothing, but I asked first so answer." Jenrya countered his retort.

"What if I lie what'll you do?" Kouji said seemingly determined not to answer Jenrya's question.

"I've heard somewhere that samurais were honorable people, I guess I was wrong." Jenrya replied.

"Samurais can be honorable with telling lies!" Kouji exclaimed.

"Do you love Izumi?" Jenrya said suddenly with all the havoc making Kouji's eyes go wide.

"Boys will be boys…" Ruki muttered sighing as she watched the *ahem* fight.

*******

"Are you going to shop, Izumi?" a voice suddenly said making Takuya and Izumi turn around finding Mimi there…

"Hai Mimi-chan, want me to buy you anything?" Izumi grinned.

"Hai…" Mimi walked towards her and whispered something to her ear.

"For Yamato?" asked Izumi excitedly as Mimi nodded.

"I want to thank him for being so kind to me and my sisters… letting us in and all…" Mimi explained blushing.

"That's great Mimi-chan!" exclaimed Izumi happily, "I'll give it to you when we come back, alright?"  
  


"Hai…" Mimi replied going back into the castle…

"What was that?" Takuya asked.

"Girl Talk… not for boys like you… I mean it." Izumi grinned.

"How should I know if it is like that is you don't tell me?" replied Takuya.

"I know; I just know…" smiled Izumi.

"Girls are really strange…" Takuya noted silently…

"Did you say anything Takuya?" Izumi said as they got their transportation, two skate boards from the ship's store room.

"Nothing… just thinking." Takuya replied as they rode on it, going to the city.

Soon arriving to town, he found out the exact reason why Kouji hates coming with Izumi while she's going shopping. She's so hyper… very hyper… Are all girls like this? He was soon dragged into a gift shop as Izumi just finished buying food and supplies, which he was all carrying. 'Now I get why all the male thieves in the ship have strong upper body strength' he thought as he was carrying tons of bags…

"It's got to be here somewhere…" Izumi said looking at the different things in the shop as Takuya took the initiative to put down those bags and go to Izumi.

"What are you looking for?" Takuya asked her.

"It's a crystal pendant Mimi told me to buy for her… it symbolizes very close friendships in this kingdom, it's quite expensive but you know what we are." Izumi grinned.

"What kind of design are you looking for?" Takuya asked looking at the hanged necklaces.

"There's only one design… a crystal sword… it's really nice, I wish I could have one…" Izumi sighed.

"Is this it?" Takuya asked showing her a necklace with black string that seemed to be very strong and had a crystal sword for the pendant.

"Hai!" Izumi said excitedly, "Could you pay it for me? I want to take a look around…" she said handing him the money.

"Sure…" Takuya said going to the counter but taking another pendant with him…

*******

"Do you love her?" Jenrya asked Kouji who was evidently blushing.

"I don't know…" Kouji said in defeat.

"So you were thinking about her…" Jenrya said.

"Yes, I was…" Kouji admitted.

"I knew it… do you know that once I loved Izumi?" Jenrya said sincerely making both Ruki and Kouji look at him shocked.

"No, I didn't…" Kouji said.

"Well, I did but I found out she would never love me… but you have a chance… you and Takuya…" Jenrya smiled as Ruki was still looking at him shocked.

"How would you know? After all these years, I always avoided her but yet she was my first friend, the first one to accept me." Kouji said weakly.

"Do you love her?" Jenrya asked the question again.

"I said I don't know… maybe I do but I can't tell. I feel so pathetic." Kouji muttered.

"It'll tell you some day… I'm sure of it." Jenrya grinned, "Are you jealous of Takuya?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kouji glared at Jenrya.

"Yeah, it is…" Jenrya grinned, "But it's better than keeping all your feelings bottled up like that."

"What are you talking about?" Kouji asked.

"Izumi's melting the ice, Kouji…" Jenrya grinned.

"What ice?" Kouji gave Jenrya a lethal glare.

"You're softening up; you're finally showing emotion ever since Takuya came." Jenrya said.

"I know and it's a bad thing, I can't fight like this…" Kouji muttered.

"It's a good thing… trust me. It gives you something to protect." Jenrya said before he and Ruki left, leaving Kouji to think about what he said.

"Something to protect… Izumi…" Kouji said quietly looking at the sky.

*******

"Did you buy it already, Takuya-chan?" Izumi said after she looked around at the nice things there not finding something worth to shoplift.

"Yeah… this is for you…" Takuya said going near her and putting a necklace on her neck. Izumi, realizing that this was the crystal pendant Mimi asked for, "Here's the one you asked me to buy." He said handing her another necklace which was in a fancy box.

"Arigato… I don't know what to say…" Izumi said shocked.

"Then don't say anything…" Takuya smiled.

"You bought this yourself? You shouldn't have!" Izumi exclaimed.

"It's nothing much, let's just say my life was nothing and alone until I met you…" Takuya smiled and went to pick up the things they bought a while ago leaving a blushing Izumi.

'I always thought Kouji is the one I love and he is, really; but why is it Takuya is finding a way to my heart as well?' thought Izumi confused.

*******

Waiting for Izumi and Takuya to arrive from shopping, Kouji was about to go into deep slumber when he heard motors from nearby.

"I'll take this to the storage room…" Takuya said getting her skateboard and all the other things except for Mimi's into the storage room.

"Kouji-kun…" Izumi said.

"Nice necklace… he give it to you?" Kouji said looking at the pendant she was wearing.

She didn't say anything but just nodded.

"I just wanted you to know that I might not be the sweetest guy in the world…" Kouji said and then continued, "But I would do anything to protect you." Kouji said pulling her into a short hug before running off.

"Kouji…" Izumi blushed.

'This is getting bad… it's like there's a race, a race between who wins my heart but they don't know they're even participating.' Izumi thought knowing that it would be eternally hard to love only one of them but yet Kouji seemed to be winning this fight.

*******

Blood was quickly rushing up to Kouji's cheeks. What was he thinking? Hugging her like that! God, he's dead if Izumi brings this subject up… He was going to no particular direction until he heard a muffled voice in the storage room.

_"What are the thieves doing now?" _ Said a voice of a teen-ager as Kouji peeked he saw Takuya with a patch of the army talking to it.

"Nothing much, Ryo-san… I can't go on like this… I can't do this for the kingdom anymore." Takuya said. Kouji didn't mind the other words upon hearing the word kingdom he knew already that Takuya was really a spy! His first intuition was right!

_"Why did something happen?"_

"This mission has gone haywire… I can't go on. I became too close with someone here…" Takuya looked away.

_"I see… I don't blame you for it but you are always welcome back…"_

"Arigato…" Takuya murmured when…

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU WERE JUST SPYING ON US!?!" a voice shouted making Takuya turn around to find Kouji enraged.

"Wait… I can explain…" Takuya said softly.

"You can't cover it… I saw it with my very own eyes."

"We're under ATTACK!" a voice from outside shouted.

"You did this…" Kouji said bitterly.

"No… I didn't do anything…" Takuya dropped the patch…

_"Takuya? Are you there? Takuya!"_

*tsuzuku*

Takari-san: This is short I know… *sniff* I have four chapters to finish from different fics so sorry if this chapter is shorter than the usual…

Preview:

**Chapter 9: Never to Shed Another Tear**

Iori attacks the castle and Izumi finds out the truth about Takuya, tears are shed… but a certain someone whose powers are reawakened promises that he would never again let her cry or would let anyone make her cry. Takuya rejoins Ryo. Takeru wakes up in the morning finding Taichi fighting Sora, a lovers' bout. Takeru helps Sora but as the fights goes on Daisuke himself takes Hikari away, will Taichi finally know the truth? Yamato and Mimi in another cute scene after the battle but is ruined by a Takeru who calls for help? Jenrya, Ruki, and Ryo… what kind of meeting will this be? Miyako found out missing and Koushiro tries to find her. All these are in the next installment of TToC.

Takari-san: That was a very long summary… anyway even if this chapter is short… R/R!


	10. Chapter 9

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Chapter 9: Never to Shed Another Tear**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi and Ryo/ OC**

Takari-san: I'm in major writer's block in this fic since my only inspiration left is Frontier which only every Friday… Sad to say, they have replaced Digimon 02 in Saturday mornings and since Tamers was done did not repeat anymore… and for 01 well, if 02 is gone then it must be too, right? SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

*******

"This mission has gone haywire... I can't go on. I became too close with someone here..." Takuya looked away. 

_"I see... I don't blame you for it but you are always welcome back..." _

"Arigato..." Takuya murmured when... 

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU WERE JUST SPYING ON US!?!" a voice shouted making Takuya turn around to find Kouji enraged. 

"Wait... I can explain..." Takuya said softly. 

"You can't cover it... I saw it with my very own eyes." 

"We're under ATTACK!" a voice from outside shouted. 

"You did this..." Kouji said bitterly. 

"No... I didn't do anything..." Takuya dropped the patch... 

_"Takuya?__ Are you there? Takuya!"_

*******

"YOU BASTARD! How could you? We trusted you… Izumi trusted you…" Kouji said before running of to the battleground.

"Matte ne!" Takuya shouted, "I didn't think… I wasn't the one…"

'Will they accept me when they find out I was a spy? Can I still be their comrade? Is it really impossible? Will Izumi… will she hate me?' Takuya thought in despair, 'Should I let go of my short yet precious memories with her? Will I just forget her? Will I never again think this way of her face, her lips, her eyes, her skin, her clothing, he attitude, her?'

'I will never forget her… dakedo… she'll hate me. She would hate the fact that I lied… lied to everyone… Everyone will hate me. So this means… I have only one chance left. Though I may not be her comrade… at least I would be able to see her, even if it means she'll hate me more.' Takuya thought picking up the patch that fell to the ground.

"Ryo…"

_"Takuya, is that you? What happened?"_

"Don't worry about it. I decided, am I still welcome there in your army?"

_"Of course…"_

*******

Crumpling his blonde hair, Takeru woke up from the cot he slept on that night. Still half-asleep, he looked around to find Hikari shivering in fear beside him…

"Hikari? Hikari? Nani? What's wrong?" asked Takeru snapping out from his half-asleep state rushing to the side of his beloved.

"Taichi… he's outside… he… he… wants to get me." Hikari finished sending Takeru into a mild shock.

"What? Why didn't you say so? Why didn't you wake me up?" I said as gently as I could.

"Sora… she told me she was the one who was going to do this…" Hikari managed to say. Having her brother want to send her to the people who had evil intentions on her and she hated was indeed frightening.

"She can't… We saw how she reacted last time, remember last night?" Takeru told Hikari trying to soothe her by stroking her hair gently.

She nodded slowly - Sora still had feelings for her brother, she wouldn't be able to fight him well. As for Taichi, who knows how he felt?

"I must help them; Hikari stay here… Call for me if you're in trouble, okay?" Takeru said making Hikari whom stood up to follow him outside sit back down.

"Hai…" she followed, "Takeru, be careful out there…"

"Of course…" he smiled giving Hikari a quick kiss.

Rushing out, Takeru soon found himself outside where flames destroyed most of the area. The smoke filled the place but it soon cleared to find the two said warriors, panting. One, Sora on top of the tree with her bow and arrows; Two, Taichi who was on the ground barely standing up, supported by the huge sword he had.

At first look, it seemed as if Sora was winning but as Takeru watched for a while… Sora began to jump down from the tree - no, she was falling.

"You shouldn't have gone against the kingdom Sora… I did everything so our honor was to be brought back yet you and Hikari rebel." Takeru heard Taichi mutter as he ran in the top speed of his dagger that gave him this skill to do so.

"Sora!" Takeru shouted as just in time he caught her and laid her gently to the ground.

"Takeru… stop him - he is planning to use Hikari and give her to the kingdom." Sora said weakly.

"I understand." Takeru said as he stood up to face Taichi, "I challenge you to spar with me." He looked at Taichi directly in the eyes; his usually cheerful and happy eyes turned into a menacing deadly gaze.

"I accept. In saving her, you went against the monarchy as well." Taichi glared at him bitterly. He then looked at Sora and back to him again, "Whoever you are."

"I don't care about the monarchy." Takeru fixed his hair that the air had wrecked as he ran to save Sora.

Taichi's eyes widened, "How could you talk about the kingdom like that!?!"

"Because I can," Takeru smirked but his menacing gaze still unchanging.

"Gaki! You monster!" Tai yelled.

"No, I'm not a monster; I'm Takeru Takaishi, neighborhood thief." He replied.

"That's the same as a monster." Taichi retorted as he took his sword from the ground.

"No Taichi, you're the monster." Takeru replied, pulling out two of his largest knives. (They already look like two swords, mind you ^___^)

*******

"What's happening? Report to me what's going on immediately." Kouji barked - his temper still hadn't lessened due to the fact that all he could think about was Izumi and Takuya at the moment.

"Kouji-san, he just attacked out nowhere. He seems to be doing it for the mere fun of it." One of the lower ranking thieves informed Kouji.

"What?" Kouji said… _For sure I would've thought that this was regarding the princesses but just for the fun? Who is this? Wait… mere fun of what? It must be one of the maniacal Death Knights… Damn, Takuya must've told them we were vulnerable now._

"Kouji, what are doing? Blanking out like that is spooky for a man like you." Yamato asked him. He must've come in the long time he was thinking.

"Iie, it's nothing." Kouji said. _I will tell them about Takuya later. This is more important. _"Where are the others?"

"Koushiro went on earlier with Izumi and Mimi. They are fighting this lone guy already, they must've won but I just like to make sure."

"Where are your brothers and the other princesses?" Kouji asked as they both ran to where Mimi, Izumi and Izzy were.

"Takeru is still not back. Miyako is at the ship due to Koushiro's strict orders. And Jenrya and Ruki must've gone ahead too. Takuya's nowhere to be found though…" Yamato grinned.

"I see… who cares about T-" His words were cut of when they arrived seeing Mimi, Ruki, Izumi and Koushiro tied up in vines while Jenrya was weakly standing thanks to his cross bade which was providing the support to stand, at least.

"Ototo… what happened?" Yamato rushed to his brother's side but still eyeing Mimi in the others.

"The dwarf, he may look small that darn midget but he controls earth. It makes him strong." Jenrya managed to say before collapsing.

"Dwarf? Midget? What is he talking about?" Kouji looked at Yamato questioningly.

"I don't know… but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Yamato said quietly pointing to the short shadow that seemed to be emerging from the vines that were opening up for him.

"He's just a kid." Sneered Kouji as a smiling face of a brown-haired emerald-eyed boy who was short for his age emerged from the vines carrying what seemingly was a hammer, now Yamato understood the dwarf part.

"Never underestimate an opponent, Kouji." Yamato commented as he went to his battle stance.

"I know that. I've been trained and born to be a warrior."

*******

"Water and Ice, CONSUME HIM!" Takeru shouted as he put the two daggers into an x-shape and a mixture of water and ice was summoned, the pressure hitting the fire-wielder.

"I can swim, kid." Taichi laughed as he twirled his huge sword, flames emitting from it to evaporate the water and melt the ice.

"Who said anything about swimming?" Takeru laughed as he vanished from his position and appeared at the back of Taichi thrusting him with the ice dagger.

"I'm not ignorant to see you speed, kid." Taichi glared at him as he was about to hit Takeru when Takeru vanished again.

"Yeah, but you still can't match up with it." Takeru taunted as he was now on top of the tree acting as if he was the 'Cheshire Cat' in Alice in Wonderland.

"Maybe so, but this can hit anything as long as here!' Taichi said raising his sword to do a deadly move that was used on Sora a while ago.

"Nope, you lose…" Takeru appearing on top of him, kicking the sword out of his hand and lightly tapping Taichi's head with the water sword.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why should I kill you?"

"Aren't thieves supposed to do that?"

"Honestly, have you never read the story 'Robin Hood'?"

"What's that?"

"Is everything your parents taught you about fighting?"

"I guess… we were orphaned anyway."

"That's too bad, I was orphaned too but we were taken in by thieves. That's too bad you weren't able to enjoy your childhood."

"No one's to blame."

"Never thought it was the monarchy?"

"The monarchy is always good!"

"Nothing is always… except love."

"I guess you thieves aren't all bad. You spared my life."

"As I say, read Robin Hood and nothing is always."

"You're a funny man…"

Their conversation was son ended when they heard an earsplitting scream.

"HIKARI!" Takeru shouted running forward to save 'his' Hikari when a menacing laughter filled the area – it came from a man as old as Takeru; he seemed more mature though and he held Hikari whose face was filled with fear.

"Taichi… because you lost and made friends with that… That lowly… thief," A man said pointing towards Takeru, "I now consider you a rebel as well and your price to pay is your sister."

"No… don't" Sora said weakly still suffering from her injuries.

"Humph… worthless onna" Daisuke muttered as he soon vanished with the shouting Hikari.

"HIKARI! NO, COME back…" Takeru said hopelessly, falling down to the ground in defeat. Though he won his battle, he still lost Hikari.

"Tell me… What have I done…?'" Taichi said doing the same routine as Takeru did.

"You were an idiot." A voice said making Taichi turn around.

"Sora, will you ever forgive me?" Taichi said looking at her lovingly.

"Maybe… but not now" Sora said as Taichi's face that lit up darkened again.

"You love that thief, right?" Taichi said pointing to Takeru as finally who finally snapped out of his trance.

"What are you talking about? I'm courting your sister," Takeru grinned helping the two of them up, "I know a place to get help, don't worry… we also have some matters to settle with you knights anyway."

"I'm no longer a knight…" Taichi began, "And now I see that I was wrong – that I was really an idiot. I will do anything to get Hikari back."

"Ha… I thought you were going to overreact when I said I was courting your sister but I guess it's alright, huh?" Takeru said grinning; not noticing Sora who was giving him signals.

"You're… COURTING my sister?" Taichi turned around his eyes twitching.

"Uh… yeah…" Takeru backed away knowing Taichi might get dangerous.

"Guys, settle down. We must go to this help you're talking about, Takeru." Sora said trying to calm them down.

"Okay… let's go to Yamato." Takeru said slowly.

*******

"I'll set them free." Yamato said looking at me determinedly, "Fight him."

"I understand… don't worry about it." Kouji said as Yamato pretended to charge at the boy but running of to the others cutting vines violently. Sadly, his attempts had no avail for the vines kept growing.

"Yamato… it would be better if you run…" whispered a weak Mimi.

"Iie, I would always be there for you. You might not know it… but you're really special to me." Yamato smiled in his charming, handsome and boyish way.

"Yamato…" Mimi said even in all the chaos and problems going on; blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way."

Kouji looked away from the 'too sweet' couple and focused himself on the enemy. Even without the power of light, he defeated countless foes… Why should he be worried now?

_Maybe because some of the strongest warriors you know were beaten by him…_

'Iie… I won't lose.' Kouji thought, "I will not look like a fool no more!' He pulled out his katana and by his swift movement he prepared to slash the young boy.

"Too weak… You are cocky, not using elemental power against me…" replied the boy softly as a barrier seemed to be protecting him.

"I don't care! I will beat you!" Kouji shouted trying his best to slash the force open.

"Such brute force shall not hurt me – for earth is the most brute force there is." The boy told him in his same clam voice as the ground bellow Kouji began to shake.

"A worthless man like you can never beat the powers of the earth." The boy said as a huge boulder from the ground seemingly followed his movement of his mallet.

"Nothing is impossible…" Kouji said standing there unmoving, "I know I can do anything…"

"Kouji, DON'T!" A voice shouted as Kouji turned around to look for a while to find Izumi whose face glistened with tears.

"I can do anything… just as long as I have the will to." Kouji said and he glowed with an unknown light and as the boulder was about to collide with him it was broken into tiny shards.

"Am I once again… Can I actually use it?" Kouji said looking at himself. He glanced at his left arm – the symbol on it seemed to be glowing again, unlike the grayness it had when he couldn't use it. His left arm could be used again!

"I don't what just happened… demo… I don't think I'll let that happen again…" Iori said thoughtfully as another boulder made its way to Kouji.

"No… I'll make sure that'll never happen again." Kouji said silently as the rock in front of him split in half with no contact with his sword even.

"W-What happened?" the boy said dumbfounded, looking at Kouji who was approaching him with shock.

"You seem to know how to use you power well… Dakedo… you are still a child, you don't have the heart of the killer." Kouji looked at Iori, "And I have."

"Kouji… as you said he's just a child! Don't kill him!" shouted Yamato who just broke the others free.

"You said it yourself, Yamato. Don't look down on your opponent." Kouji turned around for a moment.

Iori still stood straight. "I wouldn't mind at all… for I still have a trump card…"

"Stop, Iori. I order you." A man on top of a cliff ordered.

"Who is it?" Kouji barked as Iori seemed to vanish to where the man was.

The man and seemingly 3 others jumped down from the cliff…

"I am Ryo Akiyama. I am the strongest warrior of the army." The man said with pride; emerging from the shadows.

"I am Megumi Kurogane… his partner in crime." another one grinned who was a woman that just emerged from the shadows.

"I am Tomoki Himi… and I am their third-wheel…" laughed a young boy who entered as well.

'Such coldness… I feel such coldness from these three…' thought Yamato as he watched them closely.

"Lastly… I know you know me… I am Takuya Kanbara… the spy of this army." Takuya appeared making all of them shocked.

"T-Takuya?" Izumi managed to say as Kouji approached her.

"What? Shocked? Don't worry… I bet you would see more of us soon." Takuya laughed evilly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kouji shouted.

"My, my… such words from a guy like you…" Takuya said ignoring Izumi who collapsed to the ground in tears. _Was it really I who made her cry?_

"You're a traitor…" Yamato said bitterly.

"I was never a part of you guys from the start…" Takuya replied coldly.

"Nevertheless, it's nice to finally see you face to face…" Ryo grinned, "It's nice to see you too… Ruki-chan."

"Ryo-nii-chan…" Ruki managed to say, her cheeks red.

Jenrya glared at Ryo… 'So he is the one… He's the one who Ruki likes. I admit he is charming, dakedo… a man as cold as that? Why did Ruki fall for him?'

"You're sure to see more of us… right Tomoki, Megumi, Takuya?" Ryo said as the three nodded before they all vanished.

*******

Kouji carried Izumi on his back while they were on their way to the ship. His shirt was nonetheless, getting wet due to the continuous sobbing of the girl.

"Stop crying Izumi; he doesn't deserve your tears." Kouji said gently.

"Demo… he became… even in this short time… He became close to my heart." Izumi managed to say then sobbed again.

Kouji bit his lip but managed to reply, "He is a traitor… he doesn't deserve it still…"

"But, I can't help it… I felt like I loved him." Cried Izumi as Kouji let her down.

"He doesn't deserve what you feel for him… Izumi… and now that I have my powers back. I promise; I'll never let you shed another tear." Kouji smiled gently, wiping a tear from Izumi's eyes.

"Kouji-kun…" Izumi said silently.

"Don't talk anymore, just get on…" Kouji said gesturing for Izumi to ride on his back again.

"Hai…" Izumi said; cheeks red.

**Tsuzuku**

Takari-san: Sorry if I have to cut it here… I'll put the Kouyako and Mimato part up the next chapter which is strictly Mimato with just a bit of Kouyako.

Preview:

**Chapter 10: Special**

The aftermath of meeting with Ryo, Mimi ponders on what Yamato says after the battle 'You are special to me' and decides to ask our little Yamato. After again sweet moments between the two Takeru disturbs them with Taichi and Sora with him. Koushiro comes back to find Miyako missing and goes on and searches for her.

Takari-san: Sorry I didn't fulfill all the things I said would appear in this chapter but it was getting long and it's our test week and my fic marathon… Gomen…


	11. Chapter 10

Through the Oddest Circumstance 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any season of Digimon**

**Chapter 10: Special**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi, Ryo/OC and Ken/OC**

Takari-san: Here's the tenth chapter… the halfway mark in this long story. Sorry for the delay of this chapter; I suffered from tedious writer's block. Anyone notice that I added a couple? Ken's here, yey! Though he isn't my favorite character his life is so cool and somewhat like mine… ^^

*******

"Iie, I would always be there for you. You might not know it… but you're really special to me."

Mimi Tachikawa found herself wrapped in a blanket when they arrived, fondly being watched by Yamato Ishida. She flushed slightly as she remembered those distinct words Yamato told her as she was bound by vines – those sweet words, which in truth… She didn't even know was the truth or not.

She sighed softly as she tried to avoid his intent gaze. She couldn't help it; if she ever did look into those sapphire orbs she would get trapped. When did this begin? How did this happen? She knew this began way before that time in which she confronted him. She touched her pocket and remembered the thing she asked Izumi to buy was inside. She now wondered how she could give it to him without breaking down and melting.

"Mimi-san…?" a voice asked in uncertainty.

She turned around to find Yamato looking at her, "Yamato-san…?"

He laughed in somewhat relief and she looked at him in confusion. He then said, "I thought you were ignoring me or something…"

"Why is that?" Mimi asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"You seemed so silent… so 'un-Mimi-like,'" He said in reply.

"And what is Mimi-like?" she asked testily.

"Err… noisy…?" he shrugged.

"Am I really _that noisy?" Mimi looked at him._

"Sort of, I guess," he shrugged, "No offence taken, right?"  
  
"Humph, I'm very offended Yamato Ishida!" Mimi said in a pout, jokingly of course.

"I'm sorry, hime! I shall stab myself for repentance!" Yamato exclaimed, playing along with her game. He then took his sword and positioned it on top of his heart.

"Yes, do that and I shall watch you with amusement!" Mimi grinned. All her past thoughts about her insecurity with Yamato instantly vanishing as they began kidding around.

"Anything, just to satisfy you, my lady!" He said faking a stab and falling dramatically to the floor which made Mimi giggle.

He stood up and smiled; it was as if he did that to loosen up the tension around them.

"Too bad it wasn't for real…" kidded Mimi with a grin.

"You really want me to die…?" he said scooping her up from her seat carrying her up in the air with a smile.

Mimi giggled, "Put me down Yamato!"

"Do you want me to die?" he grinned as he raised Mimi higher.

"No, okay? So let me down!" Mimi giggled like one of those perky girls.

"As hime wishes…" Yamato gave her his charming boyish grin before letting her down.

Mimi sat down then fixed her hair that went astray as Yamato carried her.

"Here…" Yamato said throwing her a comb, "You need it."

She thankfully took it as it took a while to register in her mind what he said, "Yamato… did you just insult my hair?" she said slowly but menacingly.

"Yup!" he said proudly.

"Well, I guess it's alright… since you don't have sense in what good hair is…" she said pointing to his hair.

"HEY!" he said offended.

"Just kidding, Yamato…" Mimi laughed.

"I know… I mean… who can insult my hair?" he said as if it was the most impossible thing in the world.

"I can, because mine is way better." Mimi said flipping her hair for effect.

"As if…" Yamato snorted.

"Why, slave! You shouldn't insult your princess' hair!" Mimi exclaimed as if it was a mortal sin.

"I'm not a slave, hime! I'm your knight, K-N-I-G-H-T!" Yamato exclaimed spelling out the letters for the message to be clear.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you…" Mimi said pretending not to have heard Yamato's outburst.

"My, my, my, my hime is aging! No wonder there's already wrinkles on her face!" Yamato said dramatically as if he just saw Sadako (if you don't know her, she's the ghost from the movie 'The Ring') appear in front of him.

Mimi narrowed her eyes at him and soon pulled out her staff, "BURN! I DO **NOT HAVE WRINKLES!" she shouted as fire came out of her staff and chased Yamato around.**

"Alright already, no wrinkles got it!" he said as he tried to run from the continuous fireballs Mimi was throwing at him.

She finally calmed down, "You better…"

"Yes, no wrinkles just PMS." Yamato sweatdropped when Mimi glared at him again, "Okay fine, my hime is perfect!" he proclaimed to the universe unaware of Jenrya who just entered the room.

"Are you losing it, onii-chan?" he said looking from the burned room, to a glaring Mimi then finally to a shouting Yamato.

Yamato stopped, blinked then looked at Jenrya, "I think I am, actually…"

Mimi and Jenrya laughed, "Wait, I already know that…" Jenrya laughed lightly.

"Ha, ha…" Yamato laughed sarcastically.

Jenrya couldn't help but smile, "Well, seeing you a while ago; I see you and Mimi-san are quite…" he coughed for a while, "busy.  I guess I better go…" Jenrya said before exiting the room as fast as he entered.

"What the hell was that?" Yamato asked confused as he sat down beside Mimi.

"I don't know…" Mimi shrugged.

*******

"Hey Gon, where's Miyako?" Koushiro asked a lower thief.

A raven-haired boy turned around and answered, "I don't know, isn't she in the room, Koushiro-sempai?"

"No, did anyone see her?" Koushiro asked rubbing his forehead.

"Iie, she seemed to have vanished… just this morning she seemed quite depressed," Gon said copying Koushiro as he rubbed his forehead as well.

"I see… I'll look for her outside, okay?" Koushiro said as he rushed out of the ship.

"Hai sempai, I'll tell Jenrya about it!" the thief said as he bid goodbye.

'Where did she go? Damn it…' he thought as ran, 'Where could she be? The lake…?' he thought as he made his way to the lake finding it frozen, "What the-" he said looking around finding Miyako walking on the frozen lake.

"Miyako, oy, Miyako!" Koushiro shouted to get her attention. She turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" she asked him leaving Koushiro speechless then she said again, "Who am I?"

*******

A man watched the two in amusement, "This is only the beginning… of my plan to make your life as cold as cold can get…" he whispered dangerously as he touched the bark of the tree.

"Ken…?" a little boy said slowly, "Let's go back, Daisuke-sama is looking for us…"

"Shut up Iori!" He glared at the frightened boy, "Go ahead, I want to see more lovers suffer… just like I did." He said coldly.

"H-Hai… but please come quickly… You know Daisuke-sama's temper…" Iori mumbled as he soon vanished.

The man known as Ken touched the spike of his navy hair, "Suffer, there is no such thing as love." He said glaring at the speechless Koushiro, he clenched his fists, blood dripping slowly due to the force.

The blood immediately froze.

Ken turned around, "Pathetic." He muttered as evidently a tear fell down from his eyes.

The part of the tree he touched turned into ice. The tear though, it was surprisingly warm.

*******

"Yamato…?" Mimi asked when the two finally stopped kidding around.

"Hai…?" he said in reply.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?"

He turned to look at her confused, "About the wrinkles?"

Mimi kicked him in the shin, "No… the one in the earlier battle."

"About you being special… to me…?" he said blushing, which Mimi managed to miss.

"H-Hai…" Mimi said blushing as well, both oblivious of each other's antics.

"Of course it was true… I mean, why else would I say it?" he said somewhat nervously.

"You mean it…?" Mimi asked him slowly.

"Y-Yeah… of course I do. You are special to me…" he said. _What's happening to me? I should be cool, darn it! COOL!_

"Thank you…" Mimi blushed.

"I don't get what you should be thanking me for…" he stuttered, his so-called coolness vanishing.

"I just do I guess…" Mimi shrugged clutching her knees tightly.

"Look, Mimi… I don't know how but…" he stopped for a moment gathering up the courage that he needed.

"What is it Yamato?" Mimi asked in a higher pitched voice. The tension in the room is going to the extremes making Yamato and Mimi insecure.

He smiled softly, "It seems as if our lives are two very different things and then we meet. We were two different individuals and Mimi… I know I already said this once, and I will too, even a million times if you want me to…" he said slowly as if prolonging Mimi's agony.

Mimi stared at him nervously.

"You're really special to me." He managed to say.

"You're special to me too," Mimi said finally getting the courage to look deep into those mysterious sapphire eyes.

Yamato smiled, "Mimi, I-"

The door suddenly opened causing the conversation to stop. The two turned around to find three people, one who is Takeru and two who they hadn't had the slightest clue who they are.

"Brother…" Takeru panted as he went inside the room, "I need your help."

Yamato stood up and looked at his brother. He evidently participated in a fight earlier and truly got tired, "Who are these people, Takeru?"

Mimi who was beside Yamato gasped and pointed at the man behind Takeru who had a well-built body, tanned skin and bushy chocolate-brown hair, "You're a DEATH KNIGHT!"

The man looked at Mimi, "Princess!" he quickly bowed down in respect.

Yamato looked confused and Takeru gave him an 'I'll tell you about it later' smile, "This is Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi…" He pointed to them respectively.

Mimi still looked at Taichi as if he was an enemy.

"What is this help you're asking?" Yamato asked him as he looked suspiciously at Taichi and Sora.

"Hikari… his sister," He said pointing towards Taichi, "has been kidnapped by Daisuke."

"Daisuke… Who the hell is he?" Yamato asked in confusion; not knowing who Daisuke is.

Mimi clasped her hands in front of her mouth in fright, "He kidnapped his own men's sister?"

Taichi firmly nodded, "I'm sorry you majesty… I am now willing to serve you and you alone." He bowed down.

Takeru on the other hand answered Yamato's question, "He is the leader of the Death Knights – those soldiers with elemental strength as well."

Sora quickly pleaded, "Please help us; your future sister-in-law too…"

"F-future s-sister-in-law…?" Yamato managed to stutter his eyes going wide.

"She's your brother's girlfriend… didn't you know?" Sora asked the now frequently coughing Yamato ignoring Takeru who was giving off signals.

"Actually… no…" Yamato said slowly emphasizing every syllable as Mimi watched amusedly in the background.

Takeru sweatdropped, "So… will you help us now?"

Yamato sighed, "Fine… but I can't say the same for the others, though I think Kouji will agree…"

Takeru looked at his brother questioningly, "Kouji…? What miracle happened when I was gone?"

"Takuya turned out to be a spy and you know how it turned out…" Yamato sighed and peeked out at the window; he then found Kouji and Izumi in a cute seen outside. He immediately shifted his gaze.

"I see…" Takeru said softly, "Thank you brother…" she mumbled as Taichi and Sora said thanks as well.

"Don't worry about it…" Yamato said coolly, "Anyway, I really do want to meet my soon-to-be sister-in-law."

Taichi coughed simultaneously and both Mimi and Sora giggled.

Takeru blushed profusely… "Shut up, brother… as you can see he isn't too happy about this." He said pointing to Taichi.

"I know…" Yamato grinned in his familiar boyish ways.

"I ain't too happy about having to be comrades with thieves either." Snarled Taichi glaring from Takeru to Yamato.

Yamato laughed in amusement, "Live with it, my friend… Live with it."

Mimi smiled, "You can really make the subject lighter, ne Yamato-san?"

"Of course…" he replied.

Yamato looked at Mimi then smiled, _Yes, very special… special indeed. Things are going to be interesting from now on… Yes, it will._

**_Tsuzuku_**

****

Takari-san: A very short chapter… _ I was out for so long and look at this chapter! It is so **SHORT**! _ GOMEN! My mind isn't functioning well and I just added Ken there out of nowhere! Ah, Gomen… hope you forgive me for making the halfway chapter so freaking short! Forgive me, ne? Pwease…?

**Preview:**

**Chapter 11: Void**

A void in a heart can cause it to freeze… A lost of a love one can do so much… A past of one revealed… Ken Ichijouji… why did he turn that way? For him, there is no such thing as love so he decided to destroy Koushiro and Miyako's chance for love. What happened to him? Why did his heart freeze…? Tomoki Himi, his façade makes him seem always happy and carefree but what happened before Ryo asked him to join his army? The truth is that he found his life empty and with no meaning; until he found one that is… What are the pasts of the two wielders of ice?

The chapter will also contain Ryo's party, Ryo/OC, Ryouki, and Takumi.

Takari-san: Here's the enemy chapter; since seeing how short this was, I concluded that I need to stop from writing about good guys and write about the enemies. I have taken a liking to Tomoki's, Ryo's and Ken's stories, you see… ^^ Even if this chapter was short, can you spare your time to review this hopeless weirdo? ^^ **R/R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any season of Digimon**

**Chapter 11: Void**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi, Ryo/OC and Ken/OC**

Takari-san: Since I took too long on the last chapter I hope this chapter will be out faster… HOPE… --;; Oh yeah… warning of some violence…

*******

Sitting cross-legged near the window side, Ken Ichijouji – the death knight of ice turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder… "What do you want? Woman…?"

The maid looked down on the ground but managed to utter – even in fear of Ken, "Here's your meal…" she quickly left the food on the table of the room and rushed right out.

"You shouldn't be that mean to Shinagami-san Ken," a young boy said as he dipped his finger in his own plate of food.

"Why shouldn't I? She's just a lowly maid, right?" Ken told Iori as he took the plate from the table and began to eat savagely.

"Come on, we're just knights… it's not as if we're royalty. And I remember in the past you were in good terms with her and you never thought of her as that way." Iori replied as he picked up his utensils.

"Whatever… that's a long time ago, I've changed… besides, she's not who she claims to be…" Ken told the young boy fiercely causing his utensils to freeze into solid ice.

Iori let go of the matter right away, changed is an understatement to explain the sudden metamorphosis of Ken – it's as if he's a whole different person, "Ken… about that thing you did at the lake… What was it for?"

"I have my reasons." He said coldly giving Iori a glare shutting the boy up.

Ken turned away and decided to just stare at the outside, at past wish – freedom, he mumbled a word.

It sounded a lot like…

"Shizuyo…"

*******

_After Iori's and his meal and after a lost in playing jack-n-poy with Iori, Ken found himself making his way to the kitchen to return the dishes. However, as he was in the middle of this trip he managed to bump up with a certain maid…_

_A collision…_

_"Itai…" the maid said as she was pushed far behind._

_Ken also on the ground sighed in relief as he saw the dishes have not been tampered with. He stood up and offered a hand to help to this maid who had raven eyes and hair, "Here… let me help you up."_

_The maid looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, it was one of the knights, and she gulped in fear on what may happen to her when this knight would torture her. She glanced at the man closely; he was young about fourteen if you estimate it, just as old as her. She found herself taking the hand and said a courteous, "Arigato…"_

_Ken smiled warmly, "It's nothing… umm…?"_

_"It's Shizuyo Shinagami…" the maid known as Shizuyo bowed again._

_"Ah… I see… nice to meet you Shizuyo-san… I'm Ken." Ken smiled sweetly then remembered of his task to return the dishes, "I better take these to the kitchens..."  
  
_

_"Iie…! I'll take them there for you, Ken-sama…" Shizuyo said reaching for the dished._

_Ken paused then smiled and hid the dishes behind him, "No need for Ken-sama, Ken's fine… and I'll do it… I know you have more important things to do…"_

_"Dakedo…" Shizuyo mumbled._

_"Don't worry about it…" Ken grinned as he gave her a helpful push to the other direction, "See you later…" he said as he scurried to the kitchens._

_~~~_

_"Ano… Ichijouji-sama…? Ichijouji-sama…?" Shizuyo called out seemingly finding the one with the name Ichijouji who was seemingly absent in the room._

_"Ah… That's me…" a voice said from behind her giving her a fright causing her to…_

_"AH!" she screamed as she backed away almost dropping the tray of food she carried but found herself still standing._

_A voice murmured in her ear, "Are you alright?"_

_'That voice… it seems vaguely familiar…' she thought then turned around to find the boy she met a while ago._

_"Hey there… I didn't think I'd see you again so early…" the boy greeted with his usual warm smile._

_It took a while before what was happening fully registered in her mind… "You're Ichijouji-sama…? The Death Knight of Ice…? The one I'm supposed to serve…?"_

_Ken nodded, "I am Ken Ichijouji… but what do you mean when you said you're the one who's supposed to serve me?"_

_"I was assigned to serve you… all death knights have their own servant…" Shizuyo bowed._

_"Servant sounds bad… I would rather call it friend." Ken smiled._

_Shizuyo smiled too. All this time she thought the one she was going to serve would torture her… but… Ken… he's so kind._

_Maybe too kind_

_~~~_

_"Ken-kun… your breakfast is here…" Shizuyo entered his room finding him neatly fixing his bed, "Eh…? Ken-kun…? You were the mysterious one who's been fixing your bed…? You should leave that to me…"_

_"Ah… I don't want to be a burden to you." Ken smiled as he sat down; his food being served by Shizuyo._

_"Of course you're not a burden, you're great master…" she was cut off…_

_"Remember Shizuyo-san, friend." Ken noted as he took a bite of his meal, "Oishi… were you the one who cooked this?" Ken asked pointing to his half-eaten food._

_Shizuyo nodded, "Nice to know you like it."_

_Ken smiled, "It's been a month now… since we met…"_

_"Hai… serving you is wonderful…" Shizuyo smiled back._

_"Having you as a friend is wonderful…" Ken smiled, "But…"_

_"Nani…? Ken-kun…?" Shizuyo said not noticing the sudden intimacy between the two of them._

_"I want to get to know you more… because… because… I think I like you…" Ken admitted sealing the closeness with a kiss – a very short one._

_They fell apart both blushing, "Ken… I don't think… I don't think the queen allows this…"_

_"I don't care… if you… you like me back… then I don't care at all…" Ken managed to say panting – probably of nervousness._

_Shizuyo nodded._

_"Eh…?" Ken said._

_"I think I like you too…" she said in finality then Ken kissed her again._

_~~~_

_"I love Shizuyo… I want to withdraw being a death knight." Ken said, now two years older, to the queen._

_Her voice came… "So… this maid made you lose your will to fight…?"_

_"No… it's just that I want to have a family with her one day and…" he was cut off by a slap on his face._

_"I will not allow it! I will not allow any of my soldiers to lose their will to fight!" the queen shouted, "Guards, bring me this - this maid!"  
  
_

_Shizuyo entered the room as Ken watched fearfully as they had injured her._

_The queen seemingly pulled out a sword – a very short one. "Come here… do you love this… this knight…?"_

_No sound came from Shizuyo but she fiercely nodded._

_The queen slashed her causing Ken to shout STOP continuously; the queen ignored him and repeated, "Do you love him?"_

_Shizuyo still nodded, he raven locks covering her bloody face already._

_The queen losing her patience just went straight to the point, "Will you say you love him even if I kill you? Because you know I would."_

_Shizuyo finally said something, "I LOVE KEN AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN CHANGE THAT!"_

_Ken watched in fear as the queen raised the weapon ready to slash Shizuyo, not being able to help because of the guards that restrained him. "Please… no…" he whispered pathetically tears streaming down his cheeks._

_Thankfully the queen stopped last minute but there was something that happened, she was fully healed._

_Shizuyo blinked._

_"Shizuyo… Shizuyo! Thank you your majesty!" Ken shouted in happiness._

_The queen made a smirk._

_"Who are you?" Shizuyo turned to him._

_"N-Nani…? You… you don't know me…?" Ken said frantically._

_Shizuyo shook her head._

_"I'm Ken… You're kidding… right…?" Ken said wishfully._

_Shizuyo shook her head, "I don't know anyone named Ken… I better go back to my duties." She said turning around._

_"You… you… what have you done to her!?" Ken shouted suddenly his surroundings freezing._

_"Yes… now that's what I call a warrior." The queen noted as if not affected by his words and even attack and soon vanished._

_Ken glared at her… his usual placid eyes turned furious, "HOW COULD YOU!?"_

_Ken… was never the same again._

_*******_

Ken looked up at the sky… it's all too unfair… too unfair… he clenched his fists. No one could replace that Shizuyo… no one…

Not even Shizuyo

And that,

That,

That left a void in his heart…

The frozen remainders of his heart

*******

Tomoki sighed as he ran his pale hand through his walnut brown hair, the fifteen year-old couldn't help but look as Ryo and Megumi laughed and once again teased each. No one residing in this castle knew what a heart was – not even him but Ryo and Megumi… they have something. He maybe forgot it… what a heart is or maybe since he is still a child he couldn't comprehend what it was… The only instance when he even found out he had a heart was so, so long ago… Was it 5 years? Or maybe even six? He probably already forgot… for all he knew… his life began here.

He was nothing as a child; an orphan like many other citizens of the kingdom, his guardian was his brother. He gave a disgusted look at the thought of his brother – that same brother who said he cared for him. Bah, what a lie, just as he got his opportunity to leave he never even thought of his little brother – his ten year-old brother he was supposed to guide and care for.

Tomoki sighed, he tried to push away these thoughts of long ago but it came back to him just as quickly as he tried to push it away. His brother… what happened to him again? Oh yeah, when he joined the kingdom… he took the incentive and just killed him – killed his pathetic excuse for a brother. He sighed; he was probably in shambles when his brother abandoned him but…

But he found a new brother.

He found a brother who could care for him…

Ryo

*******

_He gave off a sigh as he covered his face with his cold hands. Tears couldn't stop streaming down his cheeks, the brother he loved – though they had disagreements… He never thought… that his brother would abandon him. Sure, his brother said he was worthless, that he had no backbone and wasn't worthy to be loved… but… he didn't mean that._

_Tomoki gave a emotionless laugh even in tears, "Who am I fooling?"_

_The cold wind of winter blew and he – now the homeless boy he is decided to find a place to stay. He wondered why he still actually wanted to survive – he was ten years old, ignorant of the world, homeless, worthless and unloved but yet it was in every human's nature._

_The strong shall live and the weak shall die – the ultimate principle in life… and he would do anything. Anything, to be strong…_

_He stood up but felt warm firm hands holding him down. He turned around to find a smiling face of a young man three years older than him holding him down. _

_He put a scarf over the cold neck of Tomoki, "Here… it'll keep you warmer…" the man said slowly sitting down beside Tomoki._

_"Why do you care if I am warm?" Tomoki asked him looking up to see clear blue eyes._

_The man clicked his tongue, "I just do I guess… maybe it was fate that I met you." The man then shrugged._

_"No one's fated to meet someone as pathetic as me…" Tomoki said as he fought the tears that threatened to fall._

_"There might be a lot of people who don't understand you… but they'll see that soon… for sure, a friend of mine told me that." Ryo grinned, "You're quite brave for a child your age."  
  
_

_Tomoki shook his head, some tears falling in the process, "No… I'm pathetic… I'm unwanted… even my big brother doesn't care… and I was his only family." Tomoki felt sudden comfort when Ryo patted his back…_

_"What happened? Tell me…" Ryo asked Tomoki._

_As Tomoki narrated the story to him he felt something beat… it was probably his heart…_

_"I see… so that's it…" Ryo said slowly, "If you want… I can be your brother from now on…"_

_Tomoki looked up, "Really…?"_

_"Hai, you can stay with me in the castle, I'm a knight there and I'm sure a boy like you is perfect to be a knight." Ryo grinned as he stood up and cleaned the snow from his pants, "So… are you up for it?"_

_Tomoki nodded enthusiastically._

_"Good… little brother…" Ryo smiled as he outstretched a hand for Tomoki to reach out to._

_Tomoki took the hand gratefully, he smiled too… after a long time… he smiled._

*******

'Ryo… he was also the one who gave him his sword of dark ice… he was so kind… and Megumi was too… but why do I still feel empty…? No, I wasn't empty when I first arrived… it was two years later… when was that again…? Oh yeah, my first kill – my real brother… no fake brother… Ryo is my real brother…' Tomoki thought slowly.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he was forced to turn around, Ryo was grinning at him, "Hey Tomoki… Megumi and I are going hunting, want to come?"

Tomoki shook his head, "Iie… I'm not in the mood today."

"If you say so… but you're missing a lot…" Ryo shrugged and left, "If you change your mind find us at the forest!"

He then left with Megumi.

'I managed to learn a lot of fighting techniques but… but… I'm still a coward…' Tomoki sighed and looked at Takuya who sat alone in a corner too, he too have lost the meaning to have a heart.

I'm still a coward because I'm still afraid… I'm afraid that Ryo-sama would abandon me too…' he thought as he eyed his most prized possession – the sword given to him by Ryo-sama – his big brother.

Therefore, that leaves a void…

A void in his heart

**_*Tsuzuku*_**

****

Takari-san: An early finish, I hope this was fast enough for you… He, he… by the way the principle Tomoki used, _the strong shall live and the weak shall die_, is from Samurai X.

**Preview: Chapter 12: Remember**

_Remember me… _Koushiro's words to Miyako who had completely forgotten his existence and who she was. Maybe something could cure her… maybe it would but with someone like Ken – I don't think it could happen. Jenrya, after meeting Ryo seemed to have a spat with Ruki… can they make up? Jenruki and Kouyako in the next Chapter ^^ Don't worry Kouzumi fans I will put a Mimato/Takari/Kouzumi part after that.

Takari-san: Oh yeah… don't forget… **R/R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any season of Digimon**

**Chapter 12: Remember**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi, Ryo/OC and Ken/OC**

Takari-san: I managed to get on my Digimon writing again! I was just too busy on my Yoh/Anna Christmas entry but please don't think I'm dead! ^^ Anyway, as promised, this is a Jenruki and Kouyako-filled chapter.

*******

_Remember me…_

Those words were what Koushiro Izumi continued to shout in his mind. Wishing that the person in front of him would do such a thing, which was a hopeless cause for her memories have all been erased. If she could not remember who she was herself then what was the chance she would remember him?

 Koushiro banged his fists on the frozen tree tears streaming down his pale cheeks. It began to bleed and any longer it would already get frostbite but he did not care. He was too busy trying to register what was happening – what happened…

There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to face his student. She held a confused face, "Tell me mister… who am I?"

He gave off a sigh, "You are princess Miyako… you'll never understand who you were even if I explained it to you…"

It was moments ago he found out that Princess Miyako had lost all of her memories but how? He was yet to find out. He thought of himself as pathetic, even being one of the best scholars in this town, he couldn't find out why this has happened, or how. He was stressed out in every way, though before a scholar like himself wouldn't care if his student were to suffer, before, he would just brush it all off, thinking that there was one less burden in his life. However, princess Miyako was different. Though he wouldn't admit it, she became special to him and a vital part of his life and that… that was another mystery he could not solve.

Maybe it was because of her cheerful and outgoing attitude that lit up his dull and dark life filled with only scientific theories and technology. Maybe it was her bright and warm smiles that would somehow manage to make him stop from his researches and studies to enjoy once in a while. Maybe it was just her, the way she acted, the way she smiled – everything about her. Whatever it was, it made him a more interesting person.

"Why can't I understand?!" she shouted, "I am fully capable of understanding this language!"

"I know but… you're life isn't exactly what I would call simple… please understand. I am trying my best to tell you…" Koushiro told her forcing himself to be calm.

"You are not even telling me anything!" Miyako complain.

"Currently, all you have to know is that your name is Miyako Tachikawa… please stop barraging me with questions until we reach a safe place." Koushiro tried to soothe the furious Miyako.

She was silenced and then said in a soft voice, "Are you sure you are going to tell me…?"  
  


Koushiro nodded, "I am… now, get on my back, it might be a rough route back…" he then gestured for her to get on his back.

"Thank you…" she said as she did so.

After a few steps, she somehow slumbered on his back. Koushiro looked back at her with a pained look then murmured in a wishful tone, "Remember me…"

*******

"I KNEW IT WAS WRONG TO CONSULT YOU ABOUT THIS!"

There was a slam on the door and Jenrya Lee exited the room of Ruki Makino with an angered face, "Honestly, that guy's not worth it…" muttered the cross-blade wielder in annoyance.

Earlier, Ruki approached him, asking him of what he thought about Ryo – her savior as she calls him. Well, not actually but that's how Jenrya interpreted it. She wanted to ask him what he thought of him because she felt that he was her most trusted friend. Again, it was not exactly phrased this way but more or less how Jenrya understood it. He then told her what she didn't want to hear, he told her that Ryo was not deserving of her and what Mimi would say and of course got the reaction to be expected as he did, he was kicked out of the room or rather, he slammed the door shut and left.

Not having anything to do, he just wandered around the airship that was his home for as long as he could remember. He looked at hidden spots he used to hide in when he was a child – when his life was still so simple and carefree. However, it did tend to be boring but he got his adventure. Ever since the princesses began staying in this castle, it was safe to say that everyday was a new adventure. It is thrilling but still… Everyday, he felt as if they were risking losing someone they love. He found himself sitting on a bench that his father bought because he said it would be useful but rather it just got ancient over the years.

He used his fingers to brush his hair, with that his unruly hair regaining its old neat appearance. He sighed, 'Who would have ever thought that such a fate would be bestowed down upon me? What fate you may ask? It is the fate to always lose the one I love… Once I lost Izumi to Kouji and another was to lose Ruki to that man…' he thought bitterly biting his lower lip until it bled. He loves Ruki Makino, he didn't know why but he just did.

Maybe it was because she was the first female he made in contact with after Izumi for everyone knows that they're not alike, so it has to be something. Why did he love her anyway? There are plenty of females in the world but he still fell in love with her and he didn't care because, loving Ruki was the most clear thing in his life. It is just so sad that she does not love him back.

His train of thought was interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder; he looked up to see a familiar face grinning at him holding up a can, "Want some, Jenrya?"

"Jyou…?" Jenrya said in surprise, it was rare to find Jyou out of his clinic; he practically lives there. He accepted the can and while opening it asked, "Are the patients fine now?"

Jyou grinned, "Yes, they are… I just left the nurses to take care of them. So… you looked troubled, Jenrya-san…" he said taking a seat beside Jenrya.

"Well, yeah…" Jenrya sighed.

"Was it about the battle earlier?" Jyou asked him inquisitively.

Jenrya sighed again, "Yes, somewhat…"

"Or maybe is it because of Makino-san…?" he asked Jenrya curiously.

Blood rushed to Jenrya's cheeks and he spat some of what he was drinking, "Nani…? What made you presume that?" he mumbled to himself quickly.

Jyou gave a hearty laugh, "So it is about her, and also the fight, I presume…?"

"Well, sort of…" He said restraining his blush but failing miserably.

Jyou smiled, "Before I used to be troubled too, especially when I was young. You see, I used to want to be a warrior like Gail-san… but my father only wanted me to be a doctor. Anyway, I didn't have the strength to be a warrior," Jyou then laughed, "Am I boring you?"

Jenrya shook his head fiercely, "Iie Jyou, I know your family has been in my father's service for all you know, right?"

"Hai, as the doctors…" Jyou nodded then continued with his story, "So, I began my services after my father died. Of course, I witnessed many battles, even Gail-san's death… and then I only watched in the background not being able to help. I blamed myself until one time I settled for the next best thing; I just cheered you guys on and then helped you guys…"

"Jyou…" Jenrya said, "It's alright; knowing we have your services and your loyalty…"

Jyou stood up, "Thank you… and I hope my story helped you with your problem…"

"Yes, it did…" Jenrya smiled.

"Well, I have to check what happened with my patients…" Jyou said.

"You go on and do that…" Jenrya nodded then walked away. He has to talk with someone.

*******

With a pant, finally Koushiro reached are in which the airship was anchored. At the moment he entered, Gon, a lower-thief approached me, "Did something happen, Koushiro-san?"

Koushiro sighed, "Yes… it's too complicated Gon, and I have to take her to rest first. Has her room been cleaned yet?"

The young thief nodded, "Yes, of course… all rooms have been well-maintained even ours!"

Koushiro smiled, "That's great… and thank you for your concern Gon."

The younger thief aided Koushiro in carrying Miyako, "It's good to be of service."  
  
_It's odd that in a place that is resided only by thieves, everyone is so kind and nice._

They had finally arrived and Gon left, "Just call if you want food to be served. Us thieves are glad to help." He said with a toothy grin just before that.

Koushiro sat down on a chair beside Miyako, who was currently safe and tucked in bed. He played with strands of her lavender hair, if only she would remember him and he would be perfectly happy.

Why?

He did not know at all but on the other hand… Does everything have to have an answer? Yes, maybe before he would say that but… finding how no man would be able to have all answers… there was no point.

Maybe she is more special to him than others are but he was yet to find out what that was…

Suddenly, she began fidgeting and shaking in her sleep and Koushiro stood from his seat and quickly rushed to her side, "Daijobu? Miyako!"

She fluttered her eyes open slowly, "Koushiro-sempai…?"

Koushiro's eyes widened knowing that he had not yet told the Miyako who forgotten everything his name, "Do you remember me?"

She groaned and toughed her head as she sat down the comfortable bed, "You're the man… that told me you have some answers to who I am…"

"Demo, you called me Koushiro-sempai!" Koushiro told her frantically.

"I did…?" Miyako rubbed her sore head, "Actually, those words just came out of me like a reflex action…"

Koushiro face-faulted, _But… it's a sign… "Oh… I see…"_

"Why… is that your name? Koushiro, I mean…" she asked him.

"Yes, yes it is…" he replied, "Now… I bet you would want me to answer some of your questions…"  
  


Miyako's eyes lit up and she jumped and hugged Koushiro, "Yes, yes, thank you, Koushiro-sempai!"

_The answer to my question… is that… she's so special to me… because… because…_

_I love her._

_However, now is too late._

*******

Jenrya stood in front of the wooden door, his hands placed on the knob made out of bronze. Yes, he did decide it was better if he did what Jyou did. If he did need to be just friends and allow Ryo to take Ruki, he would… as long as she could be happy. Anyway, in that way he could help her too, even if it's not the best. He knew he couldn't give Ruki any better.

He cleared his throat, 'What should I tell her? Should I act as if nothing happened?' he thought.

'What should I do? What should I do?' the cross-blade wielder thought frantically. He rummaged his mind, thinking of the best way and a way not to be shouted at, kicked out… and all that stuff Ruki would do.

Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, the door was slammed open to reveal Ruki in a not-so-nice mood.

She was about to ignore him and leave him when he caught her wrist.

"Ruki… I'm sorry."

**_Tsuzuku_**

****

Takari-san: Well, that concludes this chapter to the story. I hope you enjoyed it even though it's short and rushed. A merry Christmas to you ^^ and don't forget… **R/R**

**Preview: Chapter 13: Loyalty**

After talking it over with the high officials, Yamato has decided to disband their thieves' guild to fight against the kingdom. However, the thieves are determined… And they go to rescue Hikari… MIMATO TAKARI TAIORA KOUZUMI in the chapter


	14. Chapter 13

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any season of Digimon**

**Chapter 13: Loyalty**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi, Ryo/OC and Ken/OC**

Takari-san: I am alive! I updated, yey! ^o^ sorry for the long wait but Christmas was more busy than expected 0___o I did miss ficatting… and thanks for bearing with me.

*******

Kouji shifted his gaze from Yamato, Jenrya, Takeru, Koushiro and then Taichi, "Are you guys sure about this? All our hard work before… it will be gone."

Taichi, did not do anything, for anyway he was just an extra in this meeting. The four nodded and Yamato first answered, "I feel that I must fight and revolt… all those feelings of loathing for the kingdom I had ever since father died… They never died in me… I… I would want to take my revenge… but not only that, I would want to protect the people I care for."

Takeru laughed, "Counting Mimi-nee-san of course…?" Yamato's cheeks flushed but wasn't able to say anything because Takeru soon spoke, "I am ready to sacrifice my life in fighting… and if this is the only way our allies and friends don't get hurt… I would do it no matter what… to save Hikari."

Jenrya remained silent; his previous attempt to ask for forgiveness wasn't exactly successful because at that moment he was called to a meeting. He then opened his mouth a bit, "I am ready. I may have no reason… but… it just feels like what I am supposed to do." He shrugged.

Koushiro calmly replied to the question, "I am prepared to lose what we have earned for we can always earn it again… but I have this feeling that what happened to Princess Miyako is their fault and I… I would do anything for her to regain her memories."

Kouji nodded, "Then it is so… Yamato…?"

Yamato, their leader stood up, "If this is what has been decided… I'm sure there are no objections…?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then that's it… Our guild this going to be dispatched…" Yamato told them in finality, "I'm sorry father; I know you loved this guild very much…" Yamato uttered to nowhere in particular.

"Did you say something, Yamato?" Takeru asked his elder brother.

Yamato shook his head, "It's nothing…"

*******

The huge doors of the meeting room flung open and the females went towards them (Kouji advised Izumi to rest so she missed the meeting but woke up and waited for them to come out ^^).

Mimi went to Yamato's direction, "What have you decided…?"

"We…" Yamato paused for a while, "Are going to dispatch the thieves…"

Mimi's eyes widened, "Is this… my fault?"

"I told you before Mimi… it isn't because ever since you joined us you became one of us. You and your sisters, you are the reason that we've opened our eyes to the truth that we must fight for ourselves." Yamato patted her on the back, "It is not only my decision, also Takeru's, Jenrya's Koushiro's and Kouji's…"

Takeru walked towards them with an even face, "Onii-chan… they have to know."

Yamato nodded as he walked into the platform. He looked at all the faces of their friends, "My friends, some of you have been our allies for a long time, and some for a short time… but… today I must announce that I have to dispatch our guild." There were different sorts of gasps from everyone.

Jenrya took a step forward to continue for his brother, "We have cherished every moment we have spent with you but we have to do this… for the greater good. I treasure this guild more than anything, but what we are planning to do might hurt you and we wouldn't want that to happen."

Yamato once again spoke, "We are planning to revolt against the kingdom and we know if we keep this guild with us doing that you guys will get involved… We just want you guys to be safe…"

"Of course… you can take the treasures you want from our treasury and we're not stopping you guys since it was also you guys who helped us achieve it. You may leave nothing if you want." Jenrya added.

"Now that you have heard what we have to say, you may go…" Yamato bowed down, "We just want to tell you… we will cherish all our experiences with you guys as our allies."

Jenrya and Yamato were about to step down the platform when a voice stopped them.

"I refuse to abide…" they turned around and found Jyou, "I know that whatever you'll do you'll need a doctor, right? Anyway, I have already pledged loyalty to this guild for as long as I can remember. I WILL STAY" Jyou said firmly.

"Jyou…" Jenrya smiled.

More thieves stood up, "You guys have always helped us. Before we were jobless, awfully poor and alone but you guys took as in and with that we have already pledged our unending loyalty to you…"

"Dakedo… minna-san…" Yamato told them.

Another group of thieves stood up, "You cannot stop us Yamato-san; we are and always will be loyal to you guys."

Not long after, all the thieves were already standing as if taking an oath of allegiance to them.

*******

Two people sat watching the thieves talk about their loyalty to the guild.

The man with bushy brown hair sighed, "I don't get it… they are thieves yet they know a thing such as loyalty and then the kingdom they are supposed to be good but they are evil. Have I missed out some important details in the world?"

"No Taichi… this just proves that not everything is what they seem…" the auburn-haired woman beside him replied.

"I guess Sora…" Taichi shrugged.

Sora didn't answer any longer.

"Sora, are you still mad at me…?" Taichi asked her with a pleading look.

Sora replied after a pause, "Some things aren't what they seem…"

Taichi put his arm on the armrest, 'What do you mean by that?'

*******

Jenrya wiped a tear that managed to fall from his eyes; he smiled and then said, "Arigato…"

"Then we shall fight side by side!" Yamato shouted as they roared in agreement.

Takeru then ran up the platform, meeting with his two brothers with a smile, "I'm glad big brother… but… we still have a problem…"

Yamato arched an eyebrow, "Are we going now? We haven't made any plans yet…"

"Iie, it's not that… Koushiro spotted an army heading our way!" Takeru shouted, "They'll be here soon…"  
  


Yamato directed to the thieves as they scurried and followed, "BATTLE STATIONS!"

They heard a shout, which was no doubt Kouji, "HURRY UP, YOU IDIOTS! EVERYONE'S ALREADY OUTSIDE!" Hearing that, the brothers quickly ran outside Takeru arriving there in about a second or so.

Both Yamato and Jenrya arrived sooner or later as they searched the grounds for their other brother and the high officials. The found the katana wielder, Kouji after a while and rushed to his side where they found Izumi, Mimi, Ruki, Sora, Taichi and Takeru. Yamato searched around for their tactics expert but found him missing, "Kouji, where's Koushiro?"

Kouji frowned, "He will stay inside to protect us with our cannons, he says he much watch over the purple-haired princess…"

"Oh…" Yamato said, "How many more minutes in estimation, Takeru?"

"About 5 more… I can see some of them already…"

Taichi interjected, "Around how many people are fighting again?"

Takeru thought for a while, "Around two hundred and a leader I guess…?"

"How many are we?" Taichi asked looking around at trying to estimate the number of thieves.

Takeru grinned, "Fifty…?"

"WHAT!?" Taichi shouted in shock, "They're four times our number!"

Yamato then told Taichi, "It's the fun of it all… we have forty men to fight while ten above to shoot cannons, not bad already… the odds are pretty good."

Taichi shook his head in disagreement, "I'll never understand you guys…"

*******

Izumi trembled as she held her weapon tightly, it was her fear that she might end up fighting Takuya… and hurting Takuya or Takuya hurting them… She bit her lower lip, for her it was really hard to believe that Takuya would do such a thing… after all, he seemed like such a kind hearted man… She brought her hands to something hanging on her neck, it was her necklace… probably on of her most precious possessions now and it… it was from Takuya. A hand squeezed her shoulder and she looked up to find Kouji there looking away, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I will protect you." He said in a serious tone, "Even if I have to kill Takuya."

Izumi looked at him, yes, she did not want to kill Takuya but she knew there was no stopping Kouji when his mind is made up, "I know Kouji…"

Kouji then walked away silently. He knew somehow that Izumi wasn't too happy about what she said after all… she said it herself…

_"But I can't help it… I felt like I loved him."_ (See chapter 9)

He sighed… even if Takuya is a traitor she could still say that… 'Do I have a chance at her heart?'

Izumi watched the figure of Kouji that was walking away, "I love you Kouji… but Takuya… I love him too."

*******

Yamato put his arms over Mimi, "Be careful, okay?"

Mimi nodded and smiled, trying to restrain blushing, "Of course Yamato…"

"Just always stay near me and you'll be alright…" Yamato laughed, "Treat me as your knight."

Mimi laughed too, "You are my knight."

"Oh yeah…" Yamato grinned, "Just be safe… if it gets dangerous, run for it… yakusoku yo?  
  


Mimi nodded knowing that there would be nothing to change Yamato's mind, "Yakusoku…"

"Good, because I want you to always be safe." Yamato grinned as squeezed Mimi a bit.

"Oh yeah, Yamato…?" Mimi said remembering something.

"Hai…?" Yamato replied.

"I want to give you something… Sorry I just gave it now… I kept on forgetting before…" Mimi laughed getting something from her pocket.

"What is it?" Yamato asked stretching his neck to get a peek.

Mimi put the necklace around his neck, "For good luck I guess…"

"Hey, thanks Mimi…" Yamato blushed, "Remember our promise, okay?"  
  


"Of course…" Mimi told him.

*******

Three shadows were simply walking towards the airship.

The first one with unruly hair was laughing maniacally, caressing a smooth face, the owner which was crucified and knocked out. The next was a short one beside one as tall as the one with unruly hair.

"They are going to die… no longer will they be a hindrance to the queen's plans." The one with unruly hair said licking his lips in excitement thinking about fresh blood.

"I have only come here for one reason… I shall see those two suffer…" the one his height said.

"Hai Ken, I know." The one with unruly hair said, "You're too pathetic."  
  


"Whatever…" the one known as Ken retorted.

The short one did not say anything, "What did Ryo say about this attack?" he said after a silence.

The one with unruly hair replied, "Why should I care about what that git thinks?"

Iori sighed, "Never mind…"

*******

There was a shout and Takeru was alerted, "THEY ARE HERE!" it echoed through the whole area where the thieves were.

Takeru ran towards the front line, they were only forty against two hundred but he knew they could do it. Marching and clinking of the armor was heard, the cannons were fired and some of the soldiers didn't even reach them. They charged, Takeru already hitting various people when he paused, at the back of the army of two hundred, which was not so far away, was a cross and Hikari was crucified there!

"HIKARI!" Takeru heard someone shout, obviously Taichi.

In front of the crucifix, there stood three men, one who was short, which was Iori, the other one was the one who kidnapped Hikari and the other one who they didn't know who soon vanished.

Takeru didn't care if he had to fight the two of them… He rushed quickly to them shouting, "HIKARI!"

They will not take her from him.

They will not.

Hikari… will be saved.

**_TSUZUKU_**

****

Takari-san: Sorry, I said I would update yesterday but ;_____; I didn't know the Return of the King (LOTR) was that long… I wasn't able to write when I came back home… I'm so sorry ;____; Please still **R/R!**

**Preview: Chapter 14: Fighting for a Cause**

MAJOR TAKARI AND KOUYAKO – Takeru would do anything for Hikari and with the help of his brother, they will defeat Daisuke, or will they? Ken and Koushiro meet… Will Ken return Miyako's memories? Will Koushiro die? Will Ken remember what it is to love? All this in the next chapter of Through the Oddest Circumstance ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any season of Digimon**

**Chapter 14: Fighting for a Cause**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi, Ryo/OC and Ken/OC**

Takari-san: Again… maybe the updates are slow but I will not give up on this fic… I love it very much ___ so please bear with this troubled author. Thanks for the 90++ reviews ___

*******

"HIKARI!" a young man shouted as he rushed to the crucifix. He did not pay any more attention to anything around him except…

Hikari

She was his light and he could not imagine life without her… she was… his love and he could not bear not having her near and knowing that she is safe. Why…? Because… he loves her and nothing more is needed to explain that.

He outstretched his hand and he was only a few steps away. Hikari was unconscious but it was evident that they had tortured her because of her tear-stained face. He bit his lip, twirled his daggers and prepared to charge right there to save her. He could not think anymore – think straight anyway, all that was on his mind was to save Hikari, and that was what he was going to do.

He was stopped when he was assaulted, and he barely avoided it.

Coughing out blood, he still prepared to take Hikari, "Don't stop me… or I… I shall kill you."

The man who assaulted him laughed, "For you face, which resembles an angel's, I guess you act like a devil – a weak one though, since after all, you are becoming a devil for such a thing as 'love'."

He paid no mind to his words, "I do not care if I am an angel or devil, all I care about is that I can get Hikari back."

"How sweet… but you are mistaken if you think I'll allow you to do that… After all, she is going to be my bride after this is all over." The man laughed.

His blood boiled, "You have no right to be her husband, first you kidnap her and know this…"

"Ah… but I did not kidnap her, I am an official of the army; I simply took her in captivity." He laughed menacingly then fingered the face of Hikari, "And a face like that… who would not want to own it?"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he screamed as once again, he used his great speed to charge to be assaulted by the shorter man, Iori.

He fell to the ground and he glared at the hammer-wielding boy who simply old him, "I cannot tolerate anyone hurting Daisuke-sama, my superior."

The man known as Daisuke laughed then licked Hikari's face (yes, in a maniacal way), "Wonderful, isn't she?"

He gritted his teeth, "Fight me, and if I defeat you, I shall take her back."

Daisuke laughed, "Why should I agree to that? I can gain nothing with winning…"

"You can kill me." He offered with no hesitation.

"I can kill you even without going into a battle with you, with just an attack from my great sword, you vulnerable git." Daisuke said.

He was silent for a while, he closed his eyes thinking of a way, at least to get a chance, yet what flooded his mind were only memories, memories of Hikari…

*******

_He was walking in a vast plain; this was where the farmers lived if he knew correctly. He looked around, barely were any of the houses standing and the land was basically dry. Too much for asking for some food and water before his next mission, he continued his walking (running was far to tiring) when he saw a pretty much well maintained farm and girl seemingly picking up their harvest with a cow/carabao. He grinned seeing that he would be able to have a drink of water before his task. He approached the girl with a smile._

_"Anou, miss… I was wondering if I could have a drink of water before I continue on with my journey…?" he said as he tapped her shoulder lightly as the girl turned around._

_Both their eyes widened._

_The girl smiled and he was forced to smile too, he did not know why though, "You're that man who save me in the market… Takeru, right..?"_

_"Yep, and you're Hikari, correct?" The young man, who is actually Takeru grinned._

_Hikari nodded, "Hai… so… you want some water, right? Come on in…" Hikari invited him to a small house._

_Takeru obliged and entered the house to find another woman sitting down with auburn hair. He bowed down as a greeting._

_The woman bowed as well, "A lost traveler, Hikari?"_

_Hikari shook her head, "Iie, this is a friend of mine, Takeru Takaishi… I'll go get you some snacks and water, okay?"_

_"Hai… arigato…" Takeru nodded._

_"I'm Sora Takenouchi… I'm Hikari's companion here…" Sora told him, "So… you seem like you like her…"_

_Takeru's cheeks flushed and he didn't know why but soon replied, "I-Iie… I just met her in the market and… it's really a coincidence that I met her again…"_

_Sora laughed, "Really, you young people… it is quite obvious, you know?"_

_Takeru gulped, "W-What is…?" He laughed nervously then arched an eyebrow, "Why are you acting like an old woman for, you're no much older than me…"_

_"Hmm… well, I don't know myself… but I am just noting that you seem to like Hikari, that's all." Sora told him with a light laugh._

_"I do like her… I really do…" Takeru grinned._

_Sora smiled, "You'll probably grow to love her too…"_

_Takeru blushed, "Well, I don't know about that… and even if I did one day, I think I'd be too much of a coward to ever make a move on her…"_

_Sora grinned, "You're a nice kid…" she looked up the ceiling, "he'd like you too…"_

_"Who…?" Takeru asked._

_Sora laughed, "Iie, I just remembered something…"_

_"Oh…" Takeru said then asked, "Are you the only two around here? It must be hard to maintain the farm by yourselves."  
  
_

_Sora looked like she was about to kill someone that said, "Yes, the two of us are the only ones who work on this farm…"_

_"Sora… you of all the people know that it was because of Taichi it's this way right now…" Hikari said as she entered the room carrying a tray with cookies and 3 glasses of water._

_"Taichi…?" Takeru asked._

_"He's my brother." Hikari told him._

_"Oh…" Takeru said, "Ne, Hikari…?"_

_"Hai…?" she replied._

_"Want to go out sometime?" Takeru grinned, "What do you say?"_

_Hikari shrugged, "Why not…"_

_"Cool…" Takeru smiled._

_'Life is good. Life is good, indeed…' Takeru thought that day_

*******

Koushiro walked back into the ship and was about to decline down the stairs to fight as well. He has already instructed Miyako-hime (Princess Miyako/Yolei) to hide in her room and told the thieves how they should shoot. He paused from his quick declining from the stairs when he heard a scream, not any ordinary scream but the scream of Miyako.

He quickly rushed back up the stairs to Miyako's room, when he reached the corridor; he felt immediate coldness, similar to the time at the lake – the currently frozen lake. He quickly realized it… that the one guilty of what happened to her was here, and came back to attack her. He clenched his unclenched fists; he would never let him do that. With his very own life, he would offer it so that she would be safe… to die for her sake; it seemed like something stupid to him before since, always he thought there was a way to solve it that would require no loss. However, the world isn't perfect and if he needed to, he would die – die for her sake, and only hers.

He quickly rushed to her room, seeing the door shut and obviously, locked. He took out a few needles and made a lock-pick out of it, enabling him to open the door to find himself facing a blue-haired man, his hair longer than what men's hair normally looked like and he had ice blue eyes, ones that looked like they could freeze something with just a mere glance.

He turned around to face Koushiro, his dark blue hair moving with the cold breeze that was caused by the wind passing the now-frozen room. He smiled at him, a smile that not really showed any emotion, "Hello…"

Koushiro glared at him, "So it was you…"

"Me…?" the man smirked, "What did I do?"

"You were the one… you were the one who caused Miyako-sama to lose her memories!" Koushiro shouted aiming a punch at the blue-haired man.

He simply avoided it and said, "Yes, it was me… fun isn't it?" he gave a heartless laugh.

Koushiro felt his blood boil; something rare for a timid and calm person like him, "IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL FUN!?"

The man just laughed, "You will fight badly if you are fogged by your feelings… Let's make a deal, let's fight. If you win, I heal her; if I win, I get to kill you right in front of her."

Koushiro thought for a moment, kill him… in front of Miyako at that…

What would he do?

Memories began to flood his mind… visions of a wisdom-wanting young princess flashing in his head… 

_"BAKERO!__ You can't just push me into teaching some princess, Yamato! I have better things to do!" Koushiro, a year younger, said._

_The blondie sighed, "But I can, I'm the leader you know…?" he then looked straight in to Koushiro's onyx eyes, "So go and follow what I say and bring back those blue prints."_

_Koushiro sighed. There was no way he can wriggle out off a direct order from Yamato, "Fine, whatever… but I always thought princesses just walk around leisurely bragging about their jewelry."_

_Yamato shrugged, "Who cares, the newspaper ad said so… if I was as smart as you I would be her tutor but you're the only one of us in the guild who actually finished studies instead of learning how to fight really well."_

_"And now, I'm regretting it…" Koushiro sighed rubbing his temples, "When is the interview anyway?"_

_Yamato looked at his watch. "Uh, ten minutes from now…?"_

_"What!?" he glared at Yamato, "Damn you… ugh… now I have to hurry!"_

_***_

_"You're hired." A chestnut-haired woman told Koushiro as he just arrived in the castle._

_"Eh…? No interview…?" he looked questioningly at the woman who shrugged._

_"No one else came to answer the ad, probably because it's unbelievable for a princess to actually want to learn, and I wouldn't want my sister to get disappointed… so you're hired." The girl, apparently a princess, told him, "Teach my sister well, she really wants to learn many things…"_

_Koushiro nodded, 'I didn't think it would be this easy…' he flashed a small smile, "I'll do my best."_

_The princess nodded, "Okay, come with me… I'm sure she's going to be really excited."_

_Koushiro was led into a well-furnished corridor. He and the princess walked together with the chesnut-haired princess when they stopped in front of a wooden door to give him a few notes and reminders…_

_"Okay, before anything let's see… you should be here every weekday from __12 pm__ to __5 pm__; we wouldn't mind if you have your lunch here. Umm… please try to be very nice and do not get mad at her, she tends to get noisy too much, you see… and if you don't follow that your pay will be cut." The princess glared at him lethally, "Her name is Miyako Tachikawa and… one final rule, Do not ever make her cry, or you're fired."_

_"Understood…?"_

_Koushiro took note of those "rules" and nodded, "Yes…"_

_"Well, I'll leave you now… I don't think Miyako-imouto (little sister Miyako) likes to be bothered while studying." Therefore, with that, the chestnut-haired princess quickly scurried of to probably off to take a rest or something a typical princess would do, but that was quite wrong, she was not a typical princess, she was much more than that. However, that's not the topic… so, Koushiro then turned the knob of the wooden door and just as it opened, a purple-haired young lady lunged at him._

_"I can't believe it! Mimi-nee-san actually got me a mentor!" she squealed still on top of the currently blushing Koushiro._

_"Ah… Tachikawa-san…" Koushiro stammered he was not one who usually acts this way but when you turn a doorknob and the exact time when it opens you get glomped by a purple-haired princess that was seemingly mature you can't actually say you wouldn't be shocked. However, probably, Koushiro just thought that as a cover up for his current innuendo, blushing when a hyperactive girl is on top you._

_The princess blinked then noticed their situation; her face was just a few inches away from his and well… you got the point, "Gomen, Gomen…" she apologized quickly standing up so they would not be in that position any longer._

_Koushiro got up from the ground as well "Iie, ah… how can I say this? Umm… anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Koushiro Izumi and I'm the scholar who's going to be teaching you."_

_"I'm Miyako Inoue, but you can call me Yolei…" she blushed. There was something about this scholar that charmed her a lot… or maybe that's just her being boy-crazy again…_

_"I know Tachikawa-san your sister told me…"_

_Miyako gave him a smile, "Hey, not to formal, if you don't want to call me by my nickname, at least my first name, okay?"_

_Koushiro blushed lightly, "Hai Miyako-sama, let's begin… shall we?"_

_Miyako enthusiastically nodded._

*******

Takeru continued give Daisuke an unnerving stare, "Wouldn't it give you a sense of pride?"

Daisuke laughed, "What is pride? I have long forgotten about my values!"

"Then think of it this way, if you don't fight me in a fair battle, I would never let you fight the others. I will take you with me on my way to death." Takeru said seriously, his gaze still unmoving.

Daisuke eyed the blonde-haired bishie, "And just how can you do that…?"

"Go figure…" Takeru told Daisuke not planning to tell him anything… if he actually had a plan, nobody knows… "I have plenty different kind of daggers, who knows what each of them does, what do you think?"

Daisuke tsked, "Fine, it's not as if you would win or anything like that." He then took a huge black sword, "Do you know that this sword has been stained with blood more than you can ever imagine? And with that, it actually becomes stronger?"

Takeru wiped the dirt that was on his face, "It's not as if I care…"

"I won't lose…"

_That is because… I am fighting for a cause…_

_Hikari_

With one strong wind that passed, the battle began the spectators only being Iori and the unconscious Hikari.

*******

Koushiro bit his lip… but he had to nod, all those precious memories Miyako had ever since she was a child, she needed them. He didn't know how he would feel if one day he'd wake up not knowing anything about himself at all. Dakedo… he must win, because if he doesn't… She might cry, and that's breaking one of the rules Mimi-san stated,_ 'Do not ever make her cry, or you're fired.' _He did not want to be fired, he wanted to be Miyako's mentor, her only mentor… and he wanted to teach her many more things and stay with her for a longer time. He must win.

"So… you accept then…?" the man laughed brutally.

"You saw me nod… but I'm not going to lose." Koushiro said.

The man laughed even more, "You're already one of the weaker ones in this dump and fogged by your feelings for that… onna yet you say you're going to win? Don't make me laugh!"

Koushiro gave him an unnerving gaze, "I don't find it funny."

The man stopped laughing, "Honestly, it's not actually funny but pathetic. The weak has no right to love… even if the one they love is another weakling."

"I'll prove it to you…" Koushiro told the man, "I'll prove that because I am fighting for a cause, I shall win."

Then man laughed bringing out a sword, if you can still call it that since it was completely made of ice, "Whatever, I'll prove to you and your little friends… how pathetic love and you people really are!"

Koushiro closed his eyes for a millisecond but even that was enough for him to remember…

_He is fighting for a cause… and that cause is…_

_Miyako_

**_*Tsuzuku*_**

****

Takari-san: Finally done ^___^ okies… this should be released on February 13! My birthday! Hmm… maybe I should rush a Valentine's Takari too? Oh well… I'm talking about other fics already… Hopefully (even after a long time) you would still read this… I've been really busy and lazy… so here… uh… since my usual chapter is 2300 words, this is going to 3000 already, think of it as an apology. Um… if you're wondering why Daisuke is evil, please just think of something for me… I really don't know… maybe he was born that way (I doubt that) but there's got to be some tragic event in his life. Sorry, but I won't be able to tackle that part ^__^;;

Preview: No preview this time, I'm on a rush… just watch out for the next installment, released sometime late this month ^__^

Takari-san: Thanks to everyone… um… so it wasn't released on my birthday, but ^__^ Happy Valentine's everyone may you enjoy this day with your loved ones *rushes of to give bits of chocolates to bishies*


	16. Chapter 15

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any season of Digimon**

**Chapter 15: Ken Opens his Eyes**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi, Ryo/OC and Ken/OC**

Takari-san: *jumps of a cliff then climbs up again* I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR 2 MONTH++ I was actually supposed to continue around early March, but I got caught up in my latest project then… which was One Week, another Mimato… ^__^;; I'm really sorry… I guess my creativity, which was a lot when I began on that project got sucked dry… ^__^;; Well, anyway, I still hope you read this… I will try to update sooner (now that there's no classes and everything…)

***

Koushiro panted, coughing out blood also clutching wounded arm, it was almost over, his arms couldn't move any longer… It was only a matter of time until he died, he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall right away. He looked Miyako who was holding back the tears, even if she didn't remember anything about Koushiro, it was obvious that he was protecting her… whoever she was before… she must've been a great person to have someone like Koushiro do this for her. She needed to be strong, she told herself, and she needed to urge Koushiro on.

Ken's cold voice echoed around the room, "It's pointless… give up and maybe you'll die a less painful death…"

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Koushiro shouted after that shout coughing out more blood.

Ken looked at the pitiful man in front of him his cold eyes suddenly angered for no reason, "What I hate the most is pathetic people who can't even protect the one they call precious! They are worthless and should vanish from existence!"

Koushiro laughed, "You're sounding like someone who's angry at himself! Why are you acting like that? Were you someone who was too pathetic that you weren't able to protect the one you love? Was it because of that you just want to destroy everyone else's life?"

Ken glared at him lethally, "SHUT UP!" He punched Koushiro swiftly on the face but with rather a huge amount of strength.

"Koushiro-sempai!" Miyako screeched planning to rush to his side.

Koushiro quickly stood up and looked to Miyako's direction, "Iie, Miyako-sama… stay there… I would be able to handle this."

Koushiro smirked, finding out the weak-point of what he thought was a heartless and emotionless man. He grinned, all he had to do was to say his words correctly; this was nothing else but a mind game.

Miyako stopped in her tracks.

Koushiro then faced Ken who had an angered look in his face, "I'm correct, aren't I? You were probably pathetic before and you couldn't protect the one important to you and now, you probably sealed all your emotion and destroy what others have that you and that precious person of yours could have had!"

He blinked, 'That's odd… just one comment and he snaps already…'

"STOP IT! STOP READING MY MIND!" Ken shouted charging towards Koushiro with a not so sane expression on his face.

Koushiro, somehow managing to still have his good speed (he has good speed too, but Takeru still beats him in that section, also he's more of an accuracy expert) was able to evade this careless charge and got to hit him with one of his darts of the neck.

Hitting one of the critical points of the human anatomy (not that critical enough to die) and using a paralysis dart, Ken fell on the floor unconscious.

"I-Is he still alive?" Miyako asked Koushiro as she slowly went closer to Koushiro and the unconscious Ken.

Koushiro felt Ken's pulse and nodded, "Yes, he is still alive, get me a chair will you Miyako? I have to have a talk with him when he wakes up…"

Miyako obliged and brought a wooden chair to Koushiro. He put the unconscious Ken there in a sitting position and tied him up with the rope that he brings along with him everyday, for defense and some missions in stealing.

***

"Ken, Ken…" a voice called out.

Ken woke up looking at his surroundings finding two people in front of him checking if he was all right.

"Who are you people!?" he shouted backing away from the two figures.

The female of the two giggled, "Ken, you've always been the joker, haven't you?" Ken looked at the female as his vision cleared. His eyes widened seeing who it was…

"Shizuyo…?" Ken uttered softly.

"Of course that's Shizuyo," the male of the two laughed, "Who else could care for my stubborn little brother like that?"

Ken's eyes widened even more knowing that his big brother was dead long ago, and that was the reason why before, he wanted to be a strong warrior, to be better than his brother, and make him proud as his brother watched up in heaven, "Osamu-nii-chan…?"

Osamu laughed, "The one and only…"

Ken looked that them then turned away quickly, "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME BUT TAKE THIS FOR AN ANSWER! NO! NO TO WHATEVER YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Ken…" Shizuyo approached him trying to calm him down a bit.

Ken slapped her hand, "I said stay away." He glared at her with his cold piercing eyes then she quickly took her hands off.

Osamu had an angered look in his face then slapped his little brother, "You idiot, open your eyes, why don't you?"

Ken touched his cheek, feeling the pain that the slap had caused then his face forming an angered expression, "Why did you do that!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ken reached for his sword but found it missing.

Osamu laughed bitterly, "Your sword wouldn't be there ototo-san, this is not reality, this is a dream and I bet you can't take your sword with you in something like this."

Ken laughed emotionlessly, "So, I knew it… this is a dream, you're already dead. It's funny though, I never had dreams before…"  
  


Osamu arched an eyebrow, "Really now? I know of that young man who came up to me when I was training for battle who told me that he dreamed of Shizuyo again, that he was sure that it was a sign that they're soul mates."

"You died soon after that in battle, correct Osamu-san?" Shizuyo asked him.

Ken grunted seeing that this conversation was stupid, it was as if he was conversing with himself, since this was HIS dream.

The carbon copy of Ken (referring to Osamu) nodded, "But that doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Just make me wake up already, when I wake up; I'm sure to regain my sanity when I get back… I will force myself to do so." Ken told the two.

"You call yourself in reality sane? Then surely, I don't know what insane must be… Killing without any reason and just for the sake of ruining other people's live…?" Osamu snickered, "That surely isn't sane."

"What would you understand anyway? All your life you probably never felt suffering, you were excellent in every way and wasn't stabbed emotionally. Even when you died, you died a good death. Until now, you are being called a hero." Ken told him with a cold look in his eyes.

Shizuyo sighed; she had been trying to pacify the two brothers ever since they began bickering, "Please… Osamu-san, just tell him your purpose and we shall leave Ken, he obviously does not want our company."

Osamu glared at Ken then sighed, "I doubt it would be of any use anyway. I thought I could bring Ken back to his senses, but he has fallen too deeply into the darkness."

Shizuyo smiled then approached Ken who back away, "I don't think so… I think that Ken still has a heart… Anyway, no matter what, I love Ken-san."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

***

_"I don't think so… I think that Ken still has a heart… Anyway, no matter what, I love Ken-san."_

"SHIZUYO!" Ken shouted finding himself tied up and sitting down on a wooden chair. Taking a close look at his surroundings, he also noticed that his sword was far away from him. He was engaged in muttering a string of profanity when a firm grip shook him and forced him to look up.

He looked up and found Koushiro glaring at him.

"I see you're awake…" he muttered harshly to the long blue-haired man in front of him.

Ken glared at him, "What do you want?"

"You're in no position to treat me like that…" Koushiro whispered coldly, "You know what I want… give Miyako-sama back her memories!"  
  


Ken looked away, "I… I don't want to!" he screamed. "Kill me if you want but I will never return them!"

_"I don't think so… I think that Ken still has a heart… Anyway, no matter what, I love Ken-san."_

He screamed remembering his dream that just seemed so, so, so real… "I DO NOT FEEL!"

He had screamed another string of profanities… all in a way related to his heart being nothing else but an empty void. Koushiro, out of shock, backed away from Ken who was maniacally screaming to no one in particular, or maybe to himself… to prove a point, to prove to himself… to convince himself.

"Woah… man, calm down!" Koushiro had punched the outrageously loud and insane Ken to make him calm down or at least shut the hell up. He had been loud and had scared Miyako-sama to just shiver near the corner, thinking Ken was some madman, which was seemingly the case.

Ken continued on screaming not paying attention to the pain that now resided in his right cheek. "I AM NOT—"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up!? Who are you trying to convince anyway? Yourself? Seeing you like that makes it obvious that you are just in denial! Why don't you wake up and smell the sunshine? You felt, you feel and you will feel forever until you die!" Koushiro had exclaimed, and miraculously, as if the heaven's heard Koushiro's sudden uproar, Ken shut up like magic.

"I… I…" he had stuttered, "I still love her…"

Koushiro looked at Ken with a confused gaze, "Who…?"

Ken laughed bitterly, "Who am I fooling? Heartless? Emotionless? I am far from being that way… all I know is that I'm just a emotional git that can never let go of the pass, who broods with no end and cherishes all those memories as if those are the only things I have."

Koushiro sighed knowing that the Ken that sat tied up into the wooden chair in front of him was no longer the blood-thirsty killer a while ago, "Oi, oi… it's okay… everybody… we have feelings, pains and hardships… it isn't bad to brood on the past… but… I'm asking you a favor, then we'll let you go… I won't chase you or anything like that… Can you please return Miyako-sama's memories?"

"I guess that's what you wanted all along…" Ken snapped his fingers and Miyako (who was standing hear the corner of the room) fell down and fainted, "When she wakes up she will remember… if you don't trust me then see for yourself and wake her up right now. I'll stay here and wait as you do."

Koushiro smiled and shook his head, "No need, I trust you and I believe you… Go, I told you I wouldn't stop you." He handed him the Ice Sword…

Ken took the sword and began to walk away but before that whispered, "Thank you" to Koushiro.

Koushiro smiled then shouted, "Wait…"

Ken paused and turned around, "What is it?" he muttered with an annoyed tone.

"Good luck in moving on…"

"Hn."

***

She fluttered her eyes open seeing onyx orbs right away. She had backed away then saw things clearer, Koushiro knelt in front of her with a worried look on his face.

Suddenly, memories filled her mind and she smiled knowing that she no longer forgotten things that she cherished, her past, her everything, her life… She looked into the onyx orbs that she loved, and he did all those things for her.

"Are you okay Miyako-sama?" Koushiro asked reluctantly touching her pale face.

Miyako had nodded excitedly and dove into Koushiro's arms, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Arigato, arigato!"

He smiled tightening his hug with Miyako, "I'm glad you remember again… I thought my life was over when you forgot everything…"

Miyako breathed the scent of Koushiro's auburn hair, which smelled rather fresh for someone who was fighting, which meant sweating, for quite a while, "Koushiro-sempai…" She rested her head on his shoulders.

No words were needed any longer as they both silently told each other what they felt…

***

Yamato grinned proudly as he looked at the pile of fallen soldiers that laid unconscious/dead in front of him, he had managed to beat quite a number of people. He grinned playing with his hair, at the same time punching a face of an enemy who was charging at him.

He sighed softly muttering, "I thought at least they would have trained their soldiers well…"

He looked around seeing that his companions were also in the same state as himself, bored and not even using bits of their strength to defeat the enemies. He checked them to see if any were missing. He noted some people from the thieves who were missing but only around two or three… He knew he didn't need to check if Mimi and the others were alright but… there was a nagging feeling that pushed him to check them.

He glanced at his right and found Kouji and Izumi blankly staring at a pile of soldiers, which they stacked like blocks, seemingly amused. Izumi was probably thinking about forming a "soldier castle" Yamato noted.

He looked at his front and saw Jenrya calming down a infuriated Ruki who was still hitting a already-unconscious soldier with her miraculously durable frying pan. It amazed Yamato how she could STILL be using the same frying pan considering it had been a while since she began using it. He sweatdropped as Ruki turned to glare at Jenrya but not speaking with him or acting the way she would, which was to (in turn of stopping her) would hit the poor cross-blade wielder with her frying pan. She just glared at him silently and walked away. Jenrya looked hurt, Yamato had noticed. He knew they had an argument…

He looked at his left finding Taichi and Sora tag-teaming to burn a lot of enemies in one go… even though they seemed to be rather distant, they were good together.

He looked behind him, not liking what he saw, or rather what he did NOT see. He muttered a string of profanities. He hadn't noticed that Mimi went farther away from him because he was too engrossed in defeating the enemies. He continued his cursing.

"My, my, Yamato… I didn't know trash-talked…" a familiar and cheerful said from behind him.

Yamato turned around to see his princess in front of her. His eyes widened and pulled her into a hug, "Mimi, I thought you got hurt or something!"

Mimi blushed feeling the warmth Yamato's body gave to her, "Come on, of course, I remember our promise!"

Yamato smiled broadly letting her go slowly, "I knew you would…"

Mimi raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously, "Suuure…."

He blushed lightly, "I was just worried that's all…"

Mimi smiled, cheeks flushed with pink, "I know…"

Yamato smiled patting Mimi on the head, "Of course you do, you know that this knight would go ballistic if he finds out that his princess went missing…"

Mimi laughed, "Don't all knights do?"

"Nah… I would like to think that it's only me." Yamato said with a proud grin.

There was short silence, as if the two were just enjoying the company of the other when Mimi broke the silence…

"Yamato…?"

"Mmm…?" Yamato replied his hand on her shoulder.

"Have you seen Takeru? I've been trying find him but I can't… I know it might just be his speed but he barely separates from the group, right?" Mimi asked Yamato.

Yamato blinked for a moment… as if trying to remember something, then it hit him…

"Takeru said that his girlfriend was kidnapped by this Daisuke-fellow, right?" Yamato asked Mimi to be sure.

"Hai…" Mimi nodded.

"You don't think that he came here did you, and you know, Takeru went to get his girlfriend back…?" Yamato paled knowing the danger his brother might be in, from what he heard, this Daisuke-fellow was pretty strong to be the leader of Taichi and those that attacked them like Kenta, Hirokazu and Iori.

Mimi paled as well, knowing fully what Daisuke was capable of, "Yamato… I think that actually is quite possible."

"Shit." Was the only word Yamato said as he grabbed Mimi's hand to run towards where he thought Takeru was, which was simple, where there weren't piles of soldiers around.

They arrived in the place, it was a vast plain with no soldiers around. There were only three people. One they recognized as Iori, the Earth-user. They barely managed to see the other two since they were charging against each other. When they both were visible again, both Yamato and Mimi's eyes widened upon seeing a badly beaten up Takeru and a maniacally laughing man. Yamato knew that this was his brother's fight and that interfering would cause his brother to hate him but…

He just wished that his brother was okay…

**TSUZUKU**

Takari-san: I finally finished __ I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this anymore… anyway, expect not much Kouyako anymore until everything's peaceful already… I hope you liked the Mimato part there… I liked it and found it rather funny __ I hope you don't kill me for being so late… ^^;; *looks at angry people with pitchforks though she isn't sure if they're real or not* also, I hope you didn't abandon this fic… *gets all teary-eyed* I promise to update sooner since the next chapter is Takari and Mimato and I'm looking forward to it __ it would be out next week, or maybe even earlier if I don't get dragged down by my summer job (I'm my mom's assistant and I get paid! $__$) Lookie, lookie TTOC is now 1 year old! __ today's ttoc's anniversary!!!

**Preview: Chapter 16: Wings of an Angel major Takari and parts of Mimato**

_"Hikari!__ I will save her!" Takeru shouted a bright aura surrounding him._

Takeru unleashed! T-Takeru, h-he, h-he can FLY! Will Takeru finally be able to save Hikari? What does Yamato know about this technique Takeru's going to use? Will Takeru be able to defeat Daisuke? Will everything be perfect if ever Daisuke's gone?

Takari-san: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's worth the two months ++ I've been seemingly dead in updating this fic. Don't worry, the next chapter will come out fast and that's a promise :D because it's TAKARI and MIMATO! __ I love those two pairings… Anyway, **read and review **or in other words, **R/R!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Through the Oddest Circumstance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any season of Digimon**

**Chapter 16: Wings of an Angel**

**Pairings: Mimato, Takari, Jenruki, Kouzumi, Kouyako, Taiora, mild Takumi, Ryo/OC and Ken/OC**

Takari-san: WAH!!! Sorry!!! I'm late sighs I'm always late… --;; sorry, you see, I had to enroll myself in school, been watching Naruto and some borrowed animes I had to return and of course, my summer job… WAH!! ;; I hate it when I'm so busy… XX Oh, I was supposed to upload this yesterday but kicks modem it wouldn't work ;;

Stepping on the blondie's face, he smirked audibly, "What did you say a while ago? 'I won't lose', was it? Look at yourself now, eating dirt!" He laughed.

The blonde struggled to get up, finding himself unable to due to the foot of Daisuke.

Daisuke kicked him away with a disgusted look on his face, "You don't even deserve to be stepped on."

The blonde got up slowly, his eyes filled with anger. He was badly beaten up and all of his knives were ineffective against his huge sword. He coughed out some blood. If this kept on going on this way… He wouldn't be able to save her… Actually, he wouldn't even be able to live… but then again, saving her was more important to him than his life…

Yeah… she was more important than his life…

Realization hit him, his gaze shifted to the necklace that was strapped on his neck. A small and not to mention dull dagger with what looked like wings on designed and imprinted was there; he never took it off. It reminded him of his mother… he loved his mother though, even if it did hurt to say it, she had forgotten how she looked like. However, he would never forget how she would tuck him in bed and that warm smiled that was always on her face when she was with him. He clutched the small dagger tightly closing his eyes to remember something mystical he had seen as a child.

_A very young boy was running to their backyard, his blonde hair ruffled by the semi-strong breeze. He heard a crashing sound and he was worried because he knew his mother was there. He loved his mother and had always looked up to her and it would just tear him apart if something had happened to her. He was only three years old but he knew how important his mother was to him._

_"Okaa-chan!__ Okaa-chan! (Mother! Mother!)" he screamed calling for his mother._

_He arrived at their backyard, eyes widening at the sight in front of him._

_"Okaa-chan… you grew wings… Are you an angel?" the boy said in awe._

_His mother coughed for a moment, then smiled weakly, "Iie… Takeru-chan… your okaa-chan was just practicing a technique…"_

_The little boy brightened up, not noticing that his mother was weak, "Kakoi! (Cool!) Can you teach it to me too, okaa-chan? I want to be able to grow wings too!"_

_His mother laughed softly as the wings soon disappeared, "It's something very dangerous Takeru…"_

_"If it's so dangerous, then why was okaa-chan using it? She might get hurt!" cried the worried child._

_"Don't worry about me, Takeru…" his mother said patting his head softly._

_"But okaa-chan!" the little boy complained._

_The mother smiled, "Okay, I'll teach it to you…" she patted his head, knowing that it would be dangerous but she knew that Takeru was an obedient boy, "But you must promise me that you only use it in one condition…"_

_The boy tried to say something but he had forgotten in awe of the idea that he would be thought such a technique._

_He finally managed to stutter, "What condition okaa-san?"_

_"You see, there would be a time when you feel a need to protect someone so much you would rather risk your life then have them get hurt…" his mother patted his head, "And that's the only time you can use it, okay?"_

_The little boy nodded as his mother took off the necklace strapped on her neck, "As you know already, this is the knife that makes me fast, correct?" his mother spoke slowly so it would be easier to understand._

_The little boy nodded, "Hai!"_

_"You see this?" the mother pointed to a drawing of a wing etched in the little dagger._

_The boy nodded again._

_"All you need to do is press it hard enough while concentrating your mind to it…"_

_"Then I can have wings too?" the little boy asked in awe._

_"It's not that easy Takeru, after that, a light will surround you and you have to make a contract." The mother sighed._

_"A contract?"__ Takeru was confused at this point already._

_"It is a deal, a pact. Before you can be able to use such strength, you must be ready to sacrifice half of your lifespan, then you can use it as often as you want… but anyone who does would probably only live up to 40 at maximum… It's really dangerous Takeru… so only use it to protect someone you love…" his mother hugged him tightly._

_"Then why do you do it okaa-chan?" the little boy asked worried but tucking that piece of information in his mind._

_The mother smiled softly, "Because I am protecting those I love, you, your brother and your father."_

 He had no doubt at all…

He looked at the tiny dagger hanging on his neck…

He didn't care at all…

'I have waited for this moment since I was a child. I don't care if I would only be able to live until 40… or 30… or 20 for Pete's sake! I don't care! I must save her!' Takeru thought ripping the little dagger from the necklace.

Daisuke eyed him oddly, thinking he must've lost his mind.

He pressed the wing as hard as he could, with all his might focusing his mind on his goal and how he could achieve it with such power…

"Hikari! I will save her!" Takeru shouted a bright aura surrounding him.

_"Do you wish to gain my power?"_

"Yamato… what's happening to Takeru?" Mimi asked urgently, noticing the bright light that covered him.

Yamato looked at the scene with a troubled expression, "No… he couldn't have…"

"Yamato, what's happening?" Mimi asked, now really worried.

"I overheard my mother telling Takeru about his when I was six… he was only three then so I didn't think he would remember. I thought he would never have to do it because he didn't remember…" Yamato murmured.

"YAMATO! WHAT'S GOING ON?" she shouted at him breaking him free for his trance.

"Takeru… he's sacrificing his life for her…" Yamato told her softly, still trying to absorb what his little brother was doing.

"What!? How?" Mimi asked the blonde beside her.

"With great power comes a price, and in his case, half of his lifetime would be cut from him with that power. My mother used it before and my father had always been worried about her. He knew my mother would have died around the age of 40… it was painful… my father knew that he would have been left alone soon." Yamato had said with a serious face.

She grasped Yamato's wrist with a very worried expression on his face, "STOP HIM!" her voice soon broke and she began to sob, "You don't want your brother to… to…"

Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

He suddenly hugged her tightly, burying his head in her chestnut hair. Her eyes had widened; she could believe what she was hearing…

Yamato managed to say, obviously stopping tears from flowing out, "I want to… but… you know he wouldn't let me…"

Mimi had stroked his back, "It's okay to cry…"

"I don't want to cry. I won't cry… because if I do… I'd be a hypocrite because I know that if I was in his situation, I would to the same…" he paused for a moment probably debating with himself whether to say it or not…

"For you."

Her eyes widened and a small smile managing to grace her worried face.

"Yes! I would! I would do anything!" Takeru had shouted to the voice.

Light shone around the young man, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he was amazed at what he was doing. He had grown wings on his back; he was flying.

His opponent laughed, "What king of technique is that? The chicken wing technique?"

Takeru glared at his opponent, sure that he would be able to defeat the arrogant man now. He took his largest dagger, which now shone in bright piercing light that had made it look like a sword. He then muttered, "I will kill you…"

"So you say…" Daisuke had shrugged, thinking that Takeru, even with the wings could not lay a finger on him and his sword, "However, you don't know my true strength… I hold the mightiest sword, made of the strongest metal, and has the elemental power of metal. It is indestructible and it's brute strength is unbeatable."

"The sword may be flawless…" Takeru shouted soaring down, charging at the knight, "but surely, its owner is filled with flaws!"  
  
Their swords clashed, Takeru using the strength of gravity to push himself and his sword down, which in reaction, would cause Daisuke to slowly move backward and fall.

"Whatever technique you used…" Daisuke managed to say, as he tried to push Takeru away, "It's surely effective…"

"Humph…" Takeru said continuing his charge on the maroon-haired knight.

"But…" he said, face forming a frown, "It's not enough to beat me!"

Soon, Takeru found himself, pushed back, surprised that Daisuke know held a larger sword, "Surprised? I told you... this sword is flawless, and you miscalculated something… so am I."

Takeru snorted, as he focused more energy to his sword, making the bright light larger, therefore, making the sword larger as well. "You're not perfect. You are just an arrogant prick. I bet that without that sword, you are NOTHING. You are just a piece of shit in the road, being stepped on!"

Daisuke scowled, "Well, you aren't perfect either!"

After a short shouting match, once again, the two were charging at each other.

"Daisuke-sama! Y-You're bleeding…" the shorter and younger man who was watching from the sidelines bit his lip, quivering as he watched. Daisuke did have more power than the blonde but the blonde was surely faster. The blonde also had the power of the wind at his side, as he soared in mid-air. 'The blonde had the edge…' Iori thought as much as he hated to admit it. His eyes shifted to the unconscious woman on the crucifix.

_How could he become so strong and risk so much just for one person?_

_Was this love the secret to the greatest strength?_

"URUSEI!" shouted the maroon-haired man, obviously busy from trying to avoid the swift attacks of the winged thief. After he had made his sword larger, it was harder for him to move around, obviously because, it was heavier. It would be soon when he would be defeated, but he would never admit that. He was proud that way. He couldn't just give up like that, since he had to fulfill the mission. He must fulfill the mission… but he knew, it would be impossible now.

"Give up already…" taunted Takeru as he flew around him, scratching him with his blade, hoping that he would give up. He never intended to take his life. He never liked the thought of killing.

Daisuke snorted, swinging his sword around blindly, "Why should I? I'm still able to win."

"No, YOU AREN'T!" he shouted soaring down and scratching Daisuke's legs, causing him to fall.

Daisuke tried to stand, finding himself unable to. He then glared at Takeru spitefully, "Go on… kill me, that's what you wanted, right?"

"I never meant to kill you, and anyway, you already lost… so what is still there to it?" Takeru said, feet landing on the ground, making his way to the crucifix. Iori had not even tried to stop the winged man, he knew he had no chance if his superior has been defeated. He then rushed to Daisuke's side, helping the knight sit up.

"There is no real way to determine who won, or who lost until one is eliminated, blondie…" Daisuke said coughing out blood, "Sure, I have lost… I just wish I could have fulfilled her majesty's desire…"

Iori tried to calm down Daisuke, as he struggled to reach his sword.

"After everything was under control… she promised me a better life… she promised me that she would return my family, my loves, my everything to me…" Daisuke said as he raised the sword.

Takeru, knowing what was going on immediately rushed to the man, trying to stop him but sadly too late…

Daisuke smiled weakly, stabbing the sword in his chest, "I have lost… that's impossible now…" He closed his eyes, falling into eternal sleep.

Hikari's eyes opened, seeing the site before her: Takeru, with wings of an angel running towards a man who had a sword stabbed in his chest and a frightful boy, hugging his knees. Afraid of what his superior has done.

She approached them, "What has happened, Takeru?"

He had been checking if was still alive, "No pulse… we lost him."

Hikari touched the knights forehead. He had been the one who admired her looks, licked her even. Sure, he was a nutcase… but to die in such a condition… "Take the sword off Takeru…"

He eyed her oddly, but followed and took off the bloodstained sword.

Hikari then kissed the knight's forehead, and then, as if magically, his wounds closed and his shirt had been renewed.

Takeru stared in awe.

Hikari then turned to him, "It would be a shame for one to die looking that way… at least this way, it's better. I'm afraid I can't bring back the departed though…"

Takeru nodded, and then done something he craved for…

He took her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Takeru said whispering into her ear.

Hikari savored the feeling of being in his arms as well, "Likewise…" she then fingered the glowing feathers of his wings, "When did you get these?"

"It's a long story…" Takeru grinned but soon felt as if something heavy hit his head… and before he knew it…

He fainted.

**::Tsuzuku – to be continued::**

Takari-san: ;; very, very, VERY late… I hadn't expected it to take this long… but in the middle I was like ".. what should I write next .." and my mind was blank. XX I won't be putting a preview on this chapter but expect that it would be Takumi/Kouzumi. ;; I'm really, really, REALLY sorry XX and I believe, the next chapter might take a long while too. XX I hope you don't get tired of waiting. XX Anyway, cheers that the chapter is FINALLY over **Read and Review **a.k.a **R/R!******


End file.
